


Begin Anew - Nadia's Restart in Another Time

by DreamWriter



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWriter/pseuds/DreamWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interesting form of events occurrence the day I got Skyrim. Instead of playing the game, I made the beginnings of this character, Nadia, and what I thought her journey would be like through Skyrim. This would be me playing the game, as I wrote her story. Sadly, that never happened, till I needed to reinstall. So, now the time has come for me to tell this hapless woman's tale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End - Restart

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'll only do this for something that's major; you know, something that I MAJORLY DON'T OWN! Skyrim and the Elder Scrolls Series is all properties of Bethesda. I DO NOT claim that I own this game or it's intellectual properties. I can only claim my character and the idea that I have for where this story is going. I'm planning on introducing some more people over time. So, I will be giving credit to those people of who those characters belong to. Alright, this is the only time I'll put this disclaimer about Bethesda, if you haven't read it, that's on you. Continue on now, dear reader.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

The world seemed to be razing to the ground.

Screams that found her ears had long since dwindled down to the cracklings of fire that now ensnare themselves on her pointed ears.

Alduin returned to their world before she had the chance to gather the heroes she needed to defeat this fearsome beast.

What was once a glorious open field was no more. As the center of Skyrim burned behind her the Companions that had stood so long were now nothing more than hints of ash that made the air; as she choked on thoughts of what were to come next; as she stared the encroaching beast down: Death.

'This is the end... I failed', the Dragonborn thought, as her ears slightly drooped at the thought of dying in a land that she couldn't truly call home.

Her body was pushed to it's limits as she bled out staring at death that was descending upon her in what seemed to be slow motion. It was taunting her.

If only she can do something; train to be better or reverse time...

'Time... Perhaps, maybe... It's a gamble, but it's better than to face my death trying at the very least.'

Her eyes steeled as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

Struggling to face what would be her demise, she looked about herself.

Skyrim was lost unless she succeeded in this final spell. Even if it was against, not only her code as a Lunari, but a personal code of ethics.

However, desperate times call for desperate measures.

She beheld a flying Alduin as she started to glow. Letting out a small sigh, she closed her eyes and prayed, willing her body to stand tall despite her open wounds and decides the fate of the world once again.

'I am a scholar. I will perform one last test and will do what I can to save Skyrim.'

Alduin's eyes seemed to glow an angry red as he realized what the Dragonborn mage was conjuring. Never again will he be casted through time to wait for another chance to destroy all of Nirn. He opened his maw and prepared to let loose his own Thu'um.

_**"Yol..."** _

Unsure of whether it would work or not she had to try. She begins her own powerful Thu'um, mixed in with her magic, staff in hand.

"As time flows on... **Tiid**...", she draws strength from her inner most being.

Alduin nosedives towards the Dragonborn practically willing himself to close the distance between him and her, so she's within the length of his Thu'um. Mouth glowing with the the red licks of his power; he feels that it's almost time for Dragonborn to face her destiny.

_**"Toor..."** _

"I beckon for it to start anew...  **Ro**..." her body glows all the more fervently now as she opens her eyes, staring down death incarnate.

Having a sense of elation in his chest, he knows that the Dragonborn will be no more as he deems himself to be in appropriate distance of his prey; as the final word unleashes his wrath upon her.

_**"Shul!"** _

"For I give my life in order to begin again! **UL!** ", she speaks these final words as the flames of the mighty World Eater's breath begins to ensnare her.

As time stilled, she smiles. Knowing that the spell has been casted in time, her body seemed to thread away with her last bit of power. Feeling a sense of lightness, not knowing if Alduin's flames were the cause or the incantation being complete, perhaps even her finally passing out from her battle-wound, she smiles all the more triumphantly as she slips into her last thoughts.

'Skyrim will be safe... at least for a time.'

The last of her existence slipped into blue vapors; into what she thought to be her rest...

Of course, fate always has something else planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story, dear reader. Any reviews that can help me continue and make this story better is welcomed. Any hate or discouraging comments will be deleted.


	2. Introducing - Nadia Jenkins

 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Winter of 2015, New's Year Eve**

* * *

 

A woman that wasn't made for the cold stood in the midst of a miniature blizzard. Or maybe, this is how the weather typically is in the city that was known for it's windy nature and arctic winds of Siberia.

An eruption of chills shakes at her core as she wishes for the hotter climate of the South. Gone are the days where she could simply lie back on the grass as her chocolate skin soaked up the rays of the Georgia sun, senses alive with the sweetness that the air was filled with.

Nadia Jenkins was a lady of the South, but a woman will little patience for the Northern precipitation. How she now loathes her wish to move to a place that has snow just so she could experience the mystical wonderland of it with her own eyes.

She shivered as she tried for the umpteenth time to warm up in the frigid winter air.

Never had she felt to be a bigger fool than she does now for wanting to come here. Especially now that the novelty of snow wore off after about a week of living in the industrious city; continuously fogging up her glasses.

"Damn, I hate the cold. Why did I move here again?", Nadia complained to herself as she briskly rubbed her arms, having put the bags on the ground for a split moment, shuffling from one foot to the other, waiting for the bus.

"Oh right. Because I'm an idiot that wanted to experience the city life and all it's labors of love just without the love and all of the labor, overtime and Miss Bitchington at the top of it all", she grumbled to no one in particular because that's right: She's an idiot. Coming out with no other human being in sight; more than likely because they knew going out in this weather was bonkers.

'Never again am I going out on a food run for those ungrateful assholes. I don't even know how I get myself into these things', Nadia chastised herself.

She picks up the bags once more and looks up she tries to distract herself from going down a negative path.

'I wonder how my life ended up on such a path to begin with', she thinks deeply with her eyes closed, bringing her head down and opening them in time to see the bus ninjaing itself pass her.

"H-hey! Wait!", she tried flagging the bus down as she pitifully tried to run after the bus in the heavy snow and slush, but to no avail. Another bus that wasn't "In Service" as it would seem. Or rather didn't want to stop because they were behind on their routes.

Nadia groaned out loud, coming to terms that the driver wouldn't stop, as she slumped over slightly with each of the to-go bags in hand.

"Could this day _GET_ any worse?", she groaned.

As if sensing a challenge, a passing car sped by her, drenching her with all the all the grime of the snow, ruining her outfit and the food that she was sent out to get for the office party.

Counting to twenty, since ten wasn't going to cut it, she does her damnedest not to throw a screaming tantrum openly in public even if the public themselves were rather absent.

'Don't have a mental breakdown. If you have one you'll just end up in the cuckoo bin. Although, it's certainly looking a **HELLUVA** lot **BETTER** than being out here in this frozen **HELLHOLE**!', she fumed to herself, willing her cold body to move towards the direction of her workplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story, dear reader. Any reviews that can help me continue and make this story better is welcomed. Any hate or discouraging comments will be deleted.


	3. Welcome to My Life

* * *

  **Chapter 3**

* * *

 

 

As much as she tried to avoid it, her thoughts just turned back to her own self flagellation from earlier.

You see, Nadia had always been perceived as the gopher and never the one in charge. People always walked over her; from childhood into adulthood, people thought she was weak. Forever being made fun of because of her shy disposition or weight, she was everyone's foot stool. While her parents had the best of intentions, what they thought would help her only did so much. They thought in order to fit in all she needed was self confidence. They consulted with books, professional circles, social circles, and even tried putting her in defense classes. They thought with some happiness of a learned skill she could be a social butterfly. Sadly, that only went so far.

It did yield some fruit just not the ones they had hoped.

Nadia was able to defend herself from the scraps she got in with the kid bullies, but that only turned against her when they went crying and got _her_  in trouble for defending herself. After getting a taste of their own medicine for once, Nadia thought her days of being pushed around were over. Of course, that only lasted for so long. High school was another beast _entirely!_

Gone were the days that she could beat a bully with her fist. Now came the days she had to deal with the pain of words. Picked on for her weight, girls didn't like the fact that she was not only heavy set body wise, but also chest wise. Since, of course, her bosom _had_  to be fake since they were so huge.

Nadia felt helpless to stop their bullying.

It's easy to stop it when you're a kid since all you have to do is just punch a kid once in the face and they'll go away crying. No one will mess with you. However, when you're older, that type of thing would get you in more trouble than it's worth. Even her parents weren't much help since she couldn't fight back with my hand to hand since she got in trouble with a bully's mother. All they would say is:

"You just need to get tougher skin. Not everyone is going to like you."

Seemingly, upon losing herself in her thoughts, Nadia sighed to herself as she saw the building about a block away.

"Not everyone is going to like you, sure, but you also said to treat everyone with compassion and respect, mom", she grumbled under her breath.

From then on, she just got tired of being shy; tired of being teased and bullied; tired of her hating her own body. So, once she was able to start working she saved up money for all that she needed to get a better life:

College, a place of her own, and breast reduction.

In college, she would revamp her disposition and be a bit more outgoing since it was a clean start.

In her own place, she'd have her own safe haven without dealing with her parents caving in to the outside world.

Finally, with less chest, she would stop getting comments and whispers at her back saying that she was more than likely a stripper or her tits were fake because, **_OBVIOUSLY_** , a dark skinned woman could only be that and not an accountant. That would be against the rules.

Nadia's blood began to boil as she neared the door to the small building; another location that was downsized from the main branch. Even after a botched surgery and her breast looking all the more fake she still got the comments from her egotistical, bitchy, self absorbed -

"You're late, Nidia", Alduna glared, her boss, as she waited at the top of the stairs, poised as venomous harpy that she was. Dressed in a Louis Vuitton business outfit Alduna stands with her talons at her hips; blonde hair bouncing in her top bun as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Ducking her head to keep her from seeing her eye roll at mispronouncing her name, _again_ , she replied back at her:

"They were out of what was needed for the party, so, I had to go elsewhere for it and then the bus-"

"Save your excuses. It's typical of you to just laze about and complain. I honestly don't know why we keep you around here", she huffed.

'Probably because _ **I'M**_ the one that does all the work while the other accountants goof off in your absence. Then they dump **their** work on me to finish as they go to an almost two hour lunch break', she bit back the thought as she could only reply back with a sorry.

Alduna scoffed, checking her phone and then looking back at her.

"For being an hour behind, I'm docking your pay. Expect a lot less this year since I had to go get some food when I'm **_supposed_**  to be entertaining potential clients", Alduna gave a slit-eyed look toward Nadia, turning on heel and leaving a soggy, silently fuming Nadia at the entrance of the building.

"I wonder how many years would I get for manslaughter on that conniving-", Nadia had her thoughts interrupted by her irate boss.

" **NIDIA! HURRY IT UP AND STOP DROPPING THAT SLUDGE ON THE FLOOR!** ", yelled a completely unprofessional Alduna.

She grumbled as she sloshed her way up the stairs.

"Hell. I'm in hell. Just kill me now", grimaced Nadia as she made here way up the stairs and toward the broom closet of an office, which wasn't much of a stretch.

She tossed her soggy outwear coat on the seat that was barely a step away from the door and turned about to look at the blistery mess outside. Or at least what little she could see outside since an obnoxious sign with graffiti blocked her view. She heard the curses of those down below and the blaring of the cars.

Moving from the suburbia to this icy hell city, Nadia only gained one thing from living here: the hatred of her fellow man. It lacked the compassion of the college scene she was used to a few years back and just ran on pure greed and selfishness. There were no friends here just people with fake smiles and knives at the ready for a well placed back stab.

"Knock, knock", came a friendly voice at her open door.

'Well, maybe not everyone', smiled a relieved Nadia as she turned to look at the source of the voice.

Amelia, a brown skinned woman, and the janitor of this location is about 30 years old or so. She won't admit it, but she complains that her body sags in places that she didn't think possible until a few years ago.

"The harpy on your case again?", smiled an empathetic Amelia as she placed the mop and bucket in the corner of the closet and sits in the chair at her impromptu desk made up of shoddily made wood and paint.

"All the damn time, Am. I swear, her only goal in life is just to crap all over mine", Nadia exasperated.

"No joke. Then again, she could be feeling her oats since she's not under anyone here", Am chuckles to herself.

Shooting Am a sly smile, she replies back: "In which sense?"

Amelia looks at her, slightly confused for a moment, then her face brightens when it clicks as to what she means.

"Hell, child. I'm pretty sure in both senses of the word! Then again, I don't know _**how**_ anyone would want to get under, over, OR next to her for that matter, with as much skank as she expresses in attitude", she expresses with a knee slap; mannerisms and slang she picked from Nadia herself as she then double overs in laughter just at the mere thought of her with anyone.

As if sensing when someone's having the **_SLIGHTEST_** bit of fun, or maybe it being honed in only for Nadia, Alduna's sharp clacking of her heels made a beeline for her office.

" **NIDIA!** "

Without even the chance to reply she was already at her office door.

'If this were a cartoon, I swear, she would have steam coming from her ears right about now', thought the internally perturbed accountant.

Alduna's eyes squinted fiercely at the black woman then shifted to the older brown woman that was sitting in the chair.

"YOU! Don't YOU have some floors to do? Get out of here and stop harassing my employees with your gossip, samaj gay?!", she pointed an accusing finger at Amelia, not hearing Amelia's response.

"I'm Hispanic, you racist bimbo", grumbled the older woman.

Without so much as waiting for her to move yet, she turned her gaze back onto Nadia once more.

" ** _AND YOU!_** Where's the extra-" she cut her sentence short as she spied the source of her rant.

Hastily grabbing the soaked bag from her desk, she continued with the berating parade.

" **EW! IT'S WET!** Why can't you do a simple errand ** _RIGHT?!_** Are you **_TRYING_** to sabotage this deal? I don't care that this job means so little to you, but you **WILL**   _ **NOT**_ embarrass me tonight! Leave the office at once! I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day until the time of the party and I **_EXPECT_** you to make yourself useful then, you graceless cow! **UGH**!"

Flying out of the room with the food in hesitant hands, she throws another despairing comment toward Nadia.

"If this suit gets just an **_OUNCE_** of this wretched fluid on me you're paying for the dry cleaning!" , as she talked poorly all the more as her heels clicked away.

'I hate my life', thought the young woman, as she collapses into her chair and the custodian gives an understanding pat on her back.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story, dear reader. Any reviews that can help me continue and make this story better is welcomed. Any hate or discouraging comments will be deleted.


	4. Downward Spiral

* * *

  **Chapter 4**

* * *

Steam came off her body as she looked toward the mirror. She sighed and ran her hand over the clouded object. Even with the rejuvenating shower, her eyes appeared to look aged beyond their years, looking as though it has just about had it with all that they've had to put up with in this life.

'It's aggravating, sure. Although, I only have to put up with it for just a bit more and maybe I could start over again', she thought as she softly padded her face of water.

Sighing openly, she puts the towel down as she patted out of the bathroom then reached for her closet. Scanning for something for the party, she tries her best to avert her gaze from the overtly skimpy party dress that Amelia gave her. Eventually, she closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

'I don't even know why I agreed to take this stupid thing', Nadia thought, placing a tentative hand on the garment, bringing to her body then looking it over. She pulled at the material of the dress. It was stretchy, sure, but it was lace nonetheless. Such a thing would still rip if she moved the wrong way. Amelia's heart was in the right place, but sometimes, she wondered about her.

'Muchacha, you need a bit of lovin' in your life. Next time you go partying it up, bust up this little number!', Amelia's words resonated in her mind.

"I'm pretty sure this is going to bite me in the ass, somewhere down the line. What the hell? Why not?", she shrugged as she continued getting dressed, then hesitantly putting on the outfit and continuing with her beauty regimen.

* * *

It was five minutes till 11 when she arrived on the scene; air puffing from her mouth, the cold gathering on her glasses a bit. Nadia briskly made her way to the doors of her workplace as she heard jubilant conversations going on before even entering the building.

She shook as the chill got to her core, making her way up the stairs. Once inside, hired attendants before the case of the stairs stopped her briefly, asking for her name and coat, if she were indeed a worker or guest to be received for the party. After confirming that she was on the list, she handed her coat off to them, making their eyes bugged out of their heads.

Not waiting for them to snap out of their shock, she quickly clicked up the stairs as she heard them give some cheers while distancing herself from them.

Nadia smiled to herself bashfully as she took their reaction as a bit of a confidence booster which she needed to get through this night.

Rounding the corner, with her heels clicking across the marble tile, she took a deep breath and opened the glass doors leading to where the party was being held.

* * *

Nadia's breaths came out in shakes as she fumbled with her keys, offset by her choked sobs. When she finally stumbled into her little apartment flat, she was blinded by her tears and encumbered by her drinking . Her mind replayed the scene; the words continue to ring in her head.

* * *

The night was going pleasantly enough, Nadia was slightly buzzed, as she conversed with some coworkers, which quickly became a crowd. All was well until Alduna caught sight of Nadia, surrounded by a group of coworkers and potential clients as they questioned her and marveled at her responses. They hung on her every word as she explained the processes of the company and the hope of the future for the company. They thought she was best thing to happen to the small branch with all that she knew and wondered, 'Why isn't she charge of the outfit?'

Having heard enough, Alduna's wrath was venomous as she disliked anyone taking her thunder, especially for a lowly woman of class such as Nadia.

"Because she's a bit of a rescue case, my dear."

All eyes turned toward Alduna in wonderment of her words.

"She's someone that my father wanted to help out and give a second chance to what with being a former prostitute and all."

There was a small collection of gasps as some people moved away from Nadia like she was diseased, others visibly shocked, not knowing how to react. Nadia's face heated up from Alduna's blatant lies. Hands shaking, she wanted nothing more than to hit this treacherous pit viper.

Her assault continued: "Of course, I told my father that it wouldn't be the best of ideas since she could very well just steal anything or just put off her work or worse: Continue doing what she did best on the street and just stopping work production indefinitely."

Nadia saw red as her own words came out like a torrent, refusing to stop.

"Says the one who slept with half of the main branch! Everyone knew that the entire reason why you're only here is because your father was tired of picking up the pieces that you wrecked. Your own misdeeds was going to lead the company to financial crisis that he had to make you learn responsibility! That's why he placed you here!"

Eyes bugged out, many of the onlookers exchanged gazes between themselves and the two women.

Alduna's eyes glowered as she unblinkingly made her way to Nadia and slapped her across the face, seething like a dragon. Wanting nothing more than to stop the truth from being known, she was restrained by the party goers as she shouted her threats to her.

"I won't stand by with your words of slander, you whore! Once a whore, always a whore! Can't even come to a **_BUSINESS_** party dressed appropriately! Get out of this building! The next I see you will be in court! You'll never work here or in this city again! **JUST THE STREETS!** "

Her words doused on her like ice-water as she bit back tears and stormed out of the office and, inevitably, the party, and leaving her coat in a rush of it all.

* * *

Sobs racked her body as she finally collapsed on the couch beaten by the hell that was today.

Nadia was tired of it.

She couldn't stand being everyone's rug anymore.

"God, why couldn't things be different? Why can't I be in charge of something in my life for once? All I want is some respect! Is that too much to ask?!", she exclaimed, tears staining her face as she curled up into a ball.

Wanting this year to simply end and pray for another day, perhaps another life, Nadia drowned out the joyous ambient as she sank further into her emotions.

Festivities and excitement was heard all over the building while Nadia slipped in and out of consciousness. She heard muffled voices of the count down to New Year's and then she faded into her dreams as the voices cheered then seemingly drifted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story, dear reader. Any reviews that can help me continue and make this story better is welcomed. Any hate or discouraging comments will be deleted.


	5. What was that? Oh, just a dragon. Wait, what?

* * *

  **Chapter 5**

* * *

Nadia started violently shivering as the cold air hit her frame and she woke up from her daze.

"I didn't leave my window open," she stated as one of her hands rubbed under her crooked glasses to her left eye, is when she felt it and realized:

She was outside. Confused, she cracked both of them open - readjusted her glasses - and looked about her. Nadia was in a forest of some kind in what would seem like a bad horror movie. The ground was frosted over from the cold temperature of winter. Nadia's breath came out in puffs as she tried to steady herself, wrestling to sort her thoughts while trying to battle her hangover and regain her sense of balance.

She was trying to keep a calm disposition, but she started to slowly reach a hyperventilative state as her breaths came in quick bursts.

"W-where - H-how - ", her thoughts were cut short as she heard shouts and sounds of fighting.

Still not having her wits about her, she went to a bush in the direction of where the sounds were coming from. Having some sense, at the very least, she keeps herself hidden in the bushes in hopes to see what her surroundings could tell her of this location and maybe find a way back home or to the nearest police station. What she's greeted with, however, doesn't soothe her fretted mind. Before her, she sees people donning a medieval like garb; men and women are having skirmishes with one another. People let out death cries as their blood stains the snow frosted ground, including the swords of their enemies.

Nadia's stomach flips at this, but she closes her eyes and tries to take deep breaths and calm herself.

"It's okay. It's... just people in an out of place renaissance fair... one that is _really_  good with props and knowing how to make blood look **and** smell authentic. That or I'm dreaming; one of the two", Nadia chants as the sounds of the fighting continue about her, only to intensify as if to disprove her theory.

"Give up, Ulfric! We've got you surrounded!", yells a man at which Nadia opens her eyes to see who's stating these words.

The man dons, roughly, a knee length uniform with red fabric and metal adorning his torso. He looks to be in his 50's or so; his graying hair signifying so.

Nadia looks to see who his directive is casted to.

Among the midst of company of soldiers decked in blue, she sees a man sneering at the older man. The one, she assumes, is named Ulfric, has a sword in hand; even though it's tilted to defect a blow, if needed. His arm is tense and his eyes scanning as if looking for an out. Nadia sees another soldier whisper something to him as Ulfric's eyes tighten all the more, and then he does the unthinkable:

He tosses his sword down and relaxes his matter, completely complying to the older man's orders, much to Nadia's and his troops disbelief. The man that whispered to him exclaims in disbelief:

"U-ulfric?! What are you-"

"We are routed, don't you see? This battle is lost. I would rather not see any more brothers fall in battle to these Imperial swine." He turns his head from his companion to the man in red.

"We surrender. Take me, but pardon my soldiers, Tullius", his voice boomed as he stood tall, unflinching at the encroaching numbers while they stood close along his ranks.

Nadia's mouth is agape. If this **WAS** a performance, the man knew how to act. Never has she seen this moving of a scene, save for the plays her parents would take her to on occasion as a child. He made her heart go out to him and his men, asking for their lives to be spared at the cost of his own. Nadia's eyes began to tear up at his offer.

"You know we can't do that. You killed the High King; murdered him in cold blood and then start a rebellion against the Empire, all under the banner of so-called 'freedom'. The Empire wouldn't stand for it. So, you and your 'Stormcloaks' will have to pay the price", stated the man she learned to be Tullius, in a matter-of-factly manner.

Nadia bit her lip to keep from getting in the middle of it, abashed by the man's intolerance to show some compassion. The men and women in blue were about to rush Tullius, but Ulfric simply held up a hand for them to stand down and they did just that. The soldiers had that much respect of the man to toss away their own lives for whatever cause bound them together. It was truly awe-inspiring.

Nadia stood entranced by the spectacle in front of her as she then saw their leader get bound and gagged. The rest of them simply had their wrists tied as they threw obscenities in the direction of Tullius and the rest of opposition, but otherwise, were herded off down the slope to the road where it looked like carriages awaited them in the distance.

Transfixed as she was, she didn't know what was happening till she was dragged out roughly by the arm by one of the red soldiers.

"General Tullius, sir! I found one trying to get away!", he stated gruffly.

"Huh? Get away? What the hell are you talking about?!", Nadia stated in some confusion.

The general grunted in acknowledgment.

"Good work, soldier. Put her with the rest of them."

"Wait, what?! Rest of who?!",she stated, now getting angry as she yanked her wrist out of the grasp of the manhandling soldier.

"Stand still, you damned Stormcloak!", he stated indignantly, attempting to bind her again, this time, earning him a swift kick to the solar plexus.

"Restrain her!", was all she heard when she felt a sharp blow to the head. She, as the rest of the world, was drowned out and faded to black.

* * *

She woke up, this time, her vision slightly blurred with a throbbing headache; eyes slowly adjusting to the bright sunlight.

"Ugh. Just how much did I drink last night?", she stated quietly to herself.

Opening her eyes a bit more, Nadia becomes momentarily blinded by the sun. Reaching to block it out, she noticed that her hands were bound. Groggily, she turns her head taking in her environment. She felt the jostling of the carriage and heard the neighing of the horse as well as his feet connecting to the bumpy mush of a terrain. Carefully turning her head slantly, she sees the grayness of the clouded sky before her and the canvas of green framing it so. Straining to refocus her eyes, she looked about the carriage that was transporting her. She noticed she was with three men, two of which she recognized from the clutter of soldiers earlier.

"Hey, you're finally awake! You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush. Same as us and that thief over there", explained the man that she saw talking to Ulfric before his surrender.

"Damn you, Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along! The Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell by now", frowned a dirt caked man in shambles of an old medieval peasant clothes. The grime covered man looked in Nadia's direction.

"You there! I can tell from your strange garb that you got caught up in all this! What do you say? You and me. We shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

The man in front of Nadia scoffed at the petty dealings of the lowly man.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

Apparently, annoyed at the talk behind him, the horseman in charge of the carriage snapped at them.

"Shut up back there!"

Not concerning themselves with him, the conversation continued on. 

Looking between Ulfric and the man in front of Nadia, the dirt caked man jerked his head toward Ulfric.

"What's wrong with him, huh?"

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!", stated the other blue vested man with dignity.

'High King? She gathered that Ulfric was a leader of some kind from the scene that she witnessed moments before, but a _KING_? Why was he out on the field with his men? Why take such a risk in getting caught if you were at war? Also, what's the difference between a regular king and a High King, exactly?' thought Nadia as she momentarily tuned out the surrounding conversation. Her focus was only brought back as the dirty man said panicking,

"No, this isn't happening! This can't be happening!"

A small silence fell around them, save for the sounds of the carriage rolling along side the man's pathetic whimpers. All until the calm man in front of her spoke up again.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?", asked the pathetic man.

"A Nord's last thoughts... should be of home", he finished calmly.

'Nord? Like from Norse mythology? If this truly was a play or reenactment, it seemed all too real. Also...', Nadia looked about.

'I'm getting the impression that it's more dangerous than that it's being let on to be. All things considered, I'm NOT part of this play and they did more than roughhouse with me. So, that can only mean-'

Nadia's thoughts were broken by another horseman further up the chain of carriages. Even though they were further up, their voices carried far.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

"Good. Let's get this over with."

The ragged man seemed all the more panicked as he entered what she could only take as a form of prayer, riddling off foreign names that she couldn't comprehend. As the carriage entered the village the first thing that caught her eye wasn't the hamlet little town itself, but the man that was on the opposition: Tullius. He sat on a horse talking to an odd looking person that wore armor different to the rest of the soldiers. Following her eyes, the man in front of her sneered and commented on the two.

"Look at him. General Tullius - The Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

Unable to bite back her curiosity any longer, she questioned the one in front of her, since the other two weren't the better choices, what with the gag in Ulfric's mouth and the other man's frantic praying.

"Elves? Thalmor? What's going on here? What is this place? How in God's name did I get here?"

The man stared at her with guarded eyes as he took in Nadia's appearance and questions.

"I don't know who you might be, but you're in Skyrim, friend. Home of the Nords. As to where you might be right now, this is Helgen."

He lets out a short sigh as he looks to the side, lost in his recollections.

"I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with Junpiter berries mixed in. Funny... when I was a boy, Imperial Walls and towers used to make for feel so safe."

Nadia left the man to his quiet contemplatives as she looked about this eerily quiet hamlet. People stood on their porches as they cast sneers and silent contempt toward the carriages. Others looked away, but Nadia caught a glimpse of what she thought to be sadness in their eyes. Perhaps, not all the people here shared the sentiments of their captors. Or maybe this was just a disruption of their daily lives... or maybe, just maybe...

Nadia turned her gaze back toward the man in front of her. The carriages carried people that they knew and loved, who were being taken to be punished and couldn't stand to see them treated this way. It would seem that it ended up being a mixture of all three as the carriage came to a slow halt.

"Why are we stopping?", the frightened man stopped in his bargaining, his eyes bulged out of his head.

Seemingly tired of the man's tirade of questions or maybe just the situation in general, he answered back in a trist voice.

"Why do you think? End of the line."

Nadia spied others hopping out of the carriages in front of her. At the same time, the resigned man stood up, looking at the horse thief.

"Let's go. Shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us."

It was their turn to jump out.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!", the horse thief exclaimed, still trying to negotiate with the unmoving opposition.

Nadia's eyes became frantic as Ulfric jumped out first, following the crowd of Stormcloaks, then the shouting thief.

Nadia stopped at the top of the wagon and stared down, slightly frowning.

"You've got to be kidding me...", she whispered, as she looked for a way to get down without breaking her neck. After all, this was just a big misunderstanding. She wasn't a rebel; just a person that ended up in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Nadia tried bending down and reaching the ground, but all that she achieved was hopelessly flailing her leg in the air, looking like one of those drunk girls at clubs. Apparently, she wasn't the only one thinking she looked foolish.

"What's the hold up?! Why are you taking so long to get out?!", snapped a sister girl from the opposition.

Bashfully, Nadia looked down, answering the woman.

"I can't get down."

She was a dragon, practically breathing out smoke as she clenched her teeth enunciating every word.

"Then. Jump. DOWN!"

Nadia, not wanting to take slack from anyone, snapped back at her.

"And have me break my neck?! No dice, sister girl!"

Growling, the older woman barked orders at someone behind her.

"Hadvar! Help this brainrotted fool down so we can proceed!", she stomped off back to her post as the man that she assumed to be Hadvar came forward. He had a look of confusion on his face as he took in her appearance.

"Pretty strange garments for a Stormcloak... spy or otherwise", he commented while helping her jump out.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot since getting here.", grumbled the brunette, whilst she scoots off from the sitting position she took up on the wagon and hopped off into his arms. Sadly, it would seem that he wasn't fully prepared for all of her weight to be shifted over to him. He awkwardly grabbed at her back as she went into full panic mode.

"Don't you dare drop me!", she screeched at him, both spiraling about as Hadvar tried to regain a sense of balance.

Ultimately, they ended up in a heap, with her straddling his waist and his hand on her butt. Hadvar groaning in pain as she assesses the situation. Despite it being a solemn predicament, several of the Stormcloaks, with a few poorly concealed snickers of the red shirted military, busted out in a guffaw at their antics.

Never one to pass up an opportunity to crack a perverse joke, Nadia quipped,

"Well, if you're as talented to holding up a big girl like me, I can't WAIT to see what you're like in the bedroom."

Hadvar blushed as he tried to think of something to say. She looked back at his hand.

"Although, I USUALLY like it when a guy wines and dines me first, before he decides to cop a feel."

After blushing all the more, he pushes himself up with his elbows, as he re-positions his hands to her waist, grabbing her by the hips. He stands up and suggested she set her feet on the ground; doing just that, Hadvar uncomfortably hunched away.

The last man jumped off the wagon as both he and Nadia walked over to where the other people were crowded. Nadia's breath caught in her throat. She looked to her left side and saw what would be their "end of the line", as the man stated. 'They can't seriously think to...' She gulped as she saw the hooded man with the axe standing by a chopping block.

"Now that we're under better control after those -", she looks toward Nadia.

"- shenanigans. Step toward the block when we call your name. One at a time!"

"No thanks. I'm rather attached to my head", she mutters under her breath.

The solemn man, noting Nadia's comment, adds his own.

"Empire loves their damn lists."

The man that helped her down stood next to the woman that Nadia now dubbed as "Sister Girl". He briefly locks eyes with Nadia, then just as quickly looks back down on his clipboard, softly clearing his throat as his Adam's apple goes up and down nervously. He opens his mouth to speak, but Nadia doesn't hear a word of it.

Nadia's mind raced a mile a minute. Panic renewing itself, Nadia's thoughts wandered back to what this 'Skyrim' place was, since these people with their war would put an innocent bystander in the middle of it all. However, before her panicking mind could reach it's apex, a commotion brought her attention back to the happenings around her. When she focused back to what was happening, she saw the man dubbed as the horse thief running, hands bound, by the the looks of his gait, be struck down by two arrows from by two of the archers standing by. Sister Girl turned back, after confirming that the man was taken care, to the rest of the people behind her.

"Anyone else feel like running?", she threw the statement toward the crowd of warriors, looking to see if there was any defiance from the captives. Her eyes landed on Nadia and her eyes only tightened at the sight of her.

Shocked, Nadia started to shake. Not just from the cold, but at the reality of it all.

There was no escape. Even if she _COULD_ somehow run, and in **HEELS** no less, she'd be just as much of a sitting duck with arrows trained at her back.

Her eyes scanned for a small glimmer of hope; an act of kindness in any of the people doing the executing. That's when her eyes locked again with the man, Hadvar, as he looked to be debating with something inside of his moral being. At least, that's what she hoped it would be.

"Wait. You there, elf. Step forward."

Confused, Nadia furrowed her brow and looked about her.

'Elf? Who's he talking to?'

She examined the others and looked closely at their ears. They all looked rounded and not at all pointy like she sees the fictitious beings to be prominently known for. Getting all the more impatient, Sister Girl spoke up and pointedly looked at her.

"Quit wasting our time and get over here, elf."

With a gulp, Nadia stepped forward, tilting her head while quizzically touching one of her ears. Her eyebrows shot up as her mouth stood agape. Her face still displayed the shock as she stopped in front of the two people that called her forward. Face construed in a confused manner at the elven woman's action, Hadvar tentatively posed the question of who she was. Not sure what to make of the revelation of her being an elf, she thought it best not to be sarcastic and just answered the question in all honesty.

"Umm... Nadia, sir..."

"I'm not really sure what group you belong to, elf", Hadvar looks again at the names on his list.

"No... This can't be right. Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list. She goes to the block", Captain Sister Girl said, wanting to be done with the matter entirely.

Hadvar's muscles in his jaw tightened momentarily with a look that she knows all too well; the look of wanting to defy, but contemplates the outcomes of what happens when you do. It's the look that Nadia gives and hides from Alduna, just as much as this man is concealing from his superior.

"By your orders, Captain. I'm sorry. We'll make sure to find someone of your kin to be notified of your remains", his eyes are gentle as he if he tries to pass off his apology for not trying harder, given the circumstances.

Upon hearing the word 'remains', Nadia loses it.

"Remains?! You can't be serious! I'm just a bystander in all of this!", she turns to the woman beside him, all the more frantic.

"He said himself that I'm not on that list! How can you just write someone off as being guilty, if you don't even know the full story?!", her voice raised, mixed with feelings of fear and anger.

" **ENOUGH!** " Captain Sister Girl growled, gruffly grabbing ahold of Nadia's forearm. While she tried her best to find some ground to hold onto but was fruitless. Nadia's feet simply left a trail of dirt and tracks.

After walking toward the group that made a small gathering before the execution block, the captain threw her forward roughly. Nadia stumbled forward, but kept her balance when she shot her a look. Sister Girl walked past her to stand by Tullius. Nadia frightfully looked at her impending demise.

Tullius exchanged a few words that he stated to Ulfric when they caught him and his men earlier in the day. Except he mentioned something about killing the king with the "Voice". Apparently, Ulfric was the one that started a rebellion of sorts and had plunged the land into a hectic state. Catching that it was a civil war didn't do much for Nadia, she decided, as she hoped and prayed that something would get her out of this mess.

"Please, let this just be a night terror. A frickin' scary ass one at that! Or just some prank that's been going on for far too long! Please, oh please, oh please!", Nadia frantically stated with her eyes practically glued shut, wringing her hands in prayer. Frantic thoughts were interrupted by a roar of something that caught the attention of one the guards, questioning what it was.

The leaders of the outfit brushed it off. A priestess of some kind began reciting last rites to the condemned. Even if it would have been a great stall tactic to come out of a way to escape this mess, someone _had_ to cut it short because they were so eager to die.

Eyes staring in disbelief, Nadia muttered under her breath:

"What is this dude, a masochist of some kind?!"

After cutting the woman off, he stepped toward the block. Seeing what was about to occur, Nadia instinctively turned her head to the side, eyes shut. Just within moments of doing so she heard the swinging of the axe, the lump of a head and a soft thump of a dead body followed by mixed reactions to the actions taking place.

"As fearless in dead, as he was in life.", the right hand man of Ulfric stated in that same eerie calmness he exuded in the carriage ride.

"Next: The troublesome elf!"

As if in objection, the roar sounded again. This time, Hadvar commented about it wondering what it was. However, Captain Sister Girl wasn't having any of that.

"I said: Next. Prisoner!", she demanded through clenched teeth.

With sorrowful expression on his face, Hadvar looked to Nadia once again his eyes begging for forgiveness.

"To the block prisoner. Nice and easy."

Nadia felt like she reverted back to being a child, shaking her head frantically, trying for defiance one last time. No matter how feeble of an attempt it was.

Tired of dealing with Nadia's antics, she briskly stepped forward and grabbed ahold her arm once again. Nadia did the best pleading that she's ever done in her entire life. Everything else seemed irrelevant as her hands tries to grasp the the Captain Sister Girl's wrists. Performing the same actions as she did before, to no avail, her heels gave quarter to her being dragged.

"Come on, please, Sister Girl! Reconsider! You can't think to kill an innocent! Don't let it weigh on your conscience! Don't let it end like this!"

"You're no sister of mine! Now stop begging it makes you look pitiful, Stormcloak!", spat the female captain.

"I rather be pitiful and alive than to be wrongly persecuted and dead!" she finished, forcefully being shoved to her knees on the block of stone.

Heart ramming in her ears, eyes filling with tears, the world seemed to be filled with white noise to Nadia. She was staring death in the face, as the burly man readied his axe. All would have been the end, but the escape she was seeking this whole time came to save her life, flying over a mountain and landing on top of a tower:

A dragon.


	6. Nadia Just Killed A Man

* * *

  **Chapter 6**

* * *

 

 

'Well, this just went from bad to worse', thought Nadia as she ducked into the tower with Hadvar.

The empty room was filled with their panting. Nadia was just about ready to buckle over from the exhaustion she was facing from this day. Going from running in heels, to climbing a tower to practically twisting her ankle from a jump **FROM** said tower to even _**MORE**_ running and now hiding was enough for her, she thought.

'But hey, at least I didn't break my neck _or_  get it permanently separated from my body period. So, there's the plus sides.'

After being in a more rested state, Hadvar returned to her, looking the room over.

"Looks like we're the only ones that made it. Was that really a dragon? The Bringers of the End Times?" he questioned, fright in his eyes but none being betrayed in his voice.

Nadia's eyes glared daggers at him. On edge about this whole new year becoming a whole new time period in general.

"Well, it certainly **WASN'T** Barney out there. But hey, I could just be getting my reptiles mixed up!", sarcasm dripping from her voice, wanting nothing more than for this to be a dream; a nightmare something other than real. Her body, however, told her that wasn't the case. Her lungs still burned from the running and the smoke in the air that the dragon caused.

Hadvar looked as though he was going to say something, but thought better of it, opting to change the subject instead.

"We should keep moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off."

He reached for a knife that was at his side, unsheathing it from his belt, beckoning her to come toward him.  She came forward, all too eagerly, and stuck her hands out in front of her. Hadvar made short work of the makeshift leather cuffs. A sigh of relief slipped from her lips. Nadia rubbed her wrist, shooting Hadvar a grateful smile and a quick thanks. He nodded his head in acknowledgement now looking over her apparel in more regard.

"You're not a spy. If you were, you wouldn't be dressed like that for such cold weather in Skyrim. Also... You don't look to be a spellcaster since they don't have robes like that. So, who exactly are you?", he inquired, putting his knife away.

Nadia chuckled to herself looking him in the eye.

"See? I knew I liked you. You have a more leveled headed mind than Captain Sister Girl", she scoffed and looked to the side, continuing. "Fat lotta good that would have done me if this was discussed _**after**_  the fact. So, I guess that dragon attacking was a blessing in disguise."

She looked back over to him.

"To answer your question, no, no and I'm Nadia. A person that was just here at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Hadvar's eyes offered a bit of an apology as he answered her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. The captain is usually of a more sound mind than that. I can only guess what made her want to send you to the block nonetheless. Maybe she thought you were trying to cross the border illegally."

"Geez, usually when it comes to some things like that the more appropriate approach is to first detain the person and jail them! Not out right kill them!"

"Well, these were... unusual circumstances. Again, I'm sorry for this happening."

They all but momentarily forgot what was happening around them, until the dragon let out another mighty roar, shaking the earth underneath them.

"Alright, we've talked enough. We have to see if there's a way out through this tower. Come on. Check those chests to see if there's any armor about. I'm going to see if I can find something for these burns.

She weighed her options. Nadia struggled to tell him the full story of her origin or not. She bit her bottom lip, opening and closing her mouth, braced to convey her inner thoughts. Hadvar had interrupted her.

"Ah! I found a few supplies over here", he looked her over and grunted, "What are you waiting for? We need to get moving. Find some armor and then get that sword a few swings." Hadvar's thumb pointed over his shoulder to a weapons rack that held a lone sword, as if it was waiting for someone to pick it up this entire time.

Nadia gulped down her thoughts of telling Hadvar where she came from and proceeded to check the chest, albeit with trepidation, one after another finding them empty, till she got to the one that was closest to the door that lead further into the keep she suspected.

Hadvar had been antsy, shifting from one foot to the other but keep his mouth shut, patiently waiting from Nadia to get to the chest and inspect the armour. He made his way to her when she passed him an uncertain look toward him.

"What's the matter? We need to get moving, Nadia", his eyes glanced about, waiting for another roar to start at any given moment. She casts a confused look toward the man.

"How do I put this on? It looks a bit... complicated", fingers brushing along the buckles and straps, even if she could undo them, it would be a bigger hassle trying to get them to look like they were donned correctly. Even if she put it on correctly, her body type would be too big for the outfit.

Hadvar's mouth drops as his eyes bulge out slightly trying to gauge if she was truly serious or not. After a heartbeat passes and there wasn't a reaction otherwise, he decided that she was telling the truth.

"You should probably take off those garments", he stopped when he sees her alerted expression and quickly backtracked. "If not, you can simply keep them on. I'm only taking into consideration that they could restrict your movements if you keep them on."

Nadia relaxed as he spoke this sound advice to her, mulling them over in her mind.

"Tell you what: I'll keep these garments on and just place the armor over it. After all, I don't have much on under this, so I'd like some type of buffer to the elements. Sounds good, Hadvar?"

He nodded at her suggestion and moved to help her with put on the armor. He helped her with the complex buckles and straps, making sure that they were secure in her borrowed armor. It was snug in the waist and chest, she moves about a bit, testing the strain of it to her size.

'A bit tight, but it'll have to do', Nadia thought, giving Hadvar a nod that she'll be fine. They both walked over to the gate that was shut in silence. Hadvar gestured over to the aforementioned sword. Detouring her attention to the rack on the wall toward the right of them. Nadia left Hadvar's side briefly to examine the sword.

"You might need it later on", his voice seemed a bit far from her, like Nadia was in a haze, her weighing the hefty sword in her arms.

"I hope that it never comes to that", she whispers.

Hadvar quietly regarded her as she held the sword with unsureness in her hand, her eyes looked about skittishly. He pegged her for a non-combatant, his words confirming it as soon as they left his mouth. "You've never killed a man before, have you?"

Her mouth was dry and her eyes downcast, she nodded solemnly.

Hadvar exhaled deeply, his eyes appeared tight, trying to word what he wants to say to her carefully.

"Listen. I'll do my best to help you through this, I swear. But I need you to be able to be strong for not just me, but yourself as well, should we ever get outnumbered. I can only protect you so much. I swore to help those in trouble, that's why I became a solider for the Imperials. To aid those that can't aid themselves. But right now, we're in a bit of a dire situation. So, we have to hold fast, alright?"

Eyes uncertain, she casted a gaze towards Hadvar, studying him. His words rung with honesty that she's never experienced before coming to this world. It made her believe that he'd keep this promise, even if it killed him. After what seemed to be a moment, she nodded her head slowly to him in agreeance. She'd do what she could to help when he couldn't see all the angles. She felt like she owed him that much.

Readying herself as best as she could, she gave the swords a few swings. It felt like it would off-balance her from the sheer weight of it. That thought alone didn't sit well with her. If worse comes to worst, she'd rely on hand to hand, if things got hairy. She looked at Hadvar, he observed her testing the sword, his hand resting on the pull of switch; waiting for her signal. She gave him a solemn nod to open the gate and he did.

Hadvar led the way, just in case people lied in wait for them. Nadia followed after about five paces behind him. They proceeded quietly down the small corridor, weapons drawn and at the ready, as they turned right and saw a gate further down the hall. Voices carried, with their incoherent speak vibrating off the walls. As they moved in closer, they were able to catch a female saying to her companion that she had to catch her breath.

Nadia remained leaning in the shadows of the corrider, as Hadvar steathly peered through the holes of the gate and turned toward Nadia, whispering.

"Stormcloaks. Maybe we can reason with them."

"I highly doubt that. When people are in high intensified life-or-death situation they have the tendency of attacking first and asking question never", Nadia scowled, trying to convince Hadvar.

Hadvar clenched his jaw, looking at her, as if he tried to take in the scope of what she said, before he turned, sheathing his sword. He rose up to his full height and then whispered for her to stay put. He pulled the lever before she could call out a word and he stepped forward to the people in the other room.

Hadvar had his hands in the air as if trying to calm a wild beast down to keep it from attacking. The pit of her stomach seemed to anticipate that it was going to be a bad move as she found herself moving from her hiding spot trying to stop him.

It all happened so fast. From Hadvar trying to sooth the enemy that he meant no harm to them seeing only the uniform and attacking first. Just like Nadia predicted. Without missing a beat, Hadvar armed himself for battle, sword in hand, connecting with the woman's sword and trying to avoid her shield arm; sparks flew as the two blades grated against one another.

The female kept Hadvar engaged in combat, as they traded blows with one another, trying their hardest to get a deathly blow one on the other to end the fight. While Hadvar was fighting the woman, her companion tried to stalk up behind him, brandishing a warhammer. After determining to be in a reasonable distance, the man began aiming it directly toward Hadvar's head. Eyes widening, Nadia felt her body move on it's own accord and her training kicked in. In her panic, she quickly came up behind the man and she gave his backside a forceful bump to lean into her body. She used herself as an anchor to force him backward. In the process, she hears a sickening crack come from the man; he rolled over her shoulder when she threw him to the ground, landing with a thud.

This display distracted the female Stormcloak giving Hadvar the opportunity to gut the woman; sword crossing cleanly through her chainmail and coating the Imperial's sword with a vivid red. She choked. Disturbing gurgling noises spewed forth from her mouth and he forcefully removes the sword. The blood arches onto the stones of the ground. The woman falls with a thump, blood pooling around her corpse.

Hadvar breathes heavily, looking to get his bearings. He sheathes his sword and wipes the sweat from his brow. Looking over to see how Nadia is faring, he finds her collapsed a few steps away from the body of the man she fought; visibly shakened. Upon further inspection, he noticed that she shook with fear, eyes bulging out of their placement as she stared at the man's corpse.

The Imperial soldier made his way to her and kneeled in front of her, trying to catch her attention, resorting to lightly shaking her.

"Snap out of it! We have to keep moving!", he says urgently.

Still in a daze, eyes resting on the corpse, she quietly chokes out:

"I... I didn't really... _kill_  him... did I?", her voice wavering.

Hadvar looks over at the man who hadn't moved from his position. He looks back over at Nadia, trying to not only comfort her, but get her to continue onward and escape this plane of Oblivion.

"You did what was needed. If you had not intervened, I can only imagine what would have happened. For that, you have my thanks.", he said, trying to show how grateful he was to her for her help thus far.

At that, she looked at him, finally breathing properly unknowst to her. She glanced back at the body and then back at Hadvar, who looked at her. He appeared to be waiting to gauge her further reactions. Looking once more at the corpse, she mentally tells herself that what she did was right. If she hadn't stepped in, the Hadvar wouldn't be around as he is now and her even less so. She had to stop the man, even if she only meant to disarm him, it turned into an accidental kill. Nadia came to a sudden realization then and there:

You had to be steadfast in yourself if you mean to survive in this dangerous world. One wrong step and you're dead. There is no going back. You either live or die.

Gulping at this thought, her eyes still trained on the corpse, she nodded at Hadvar, signaling that she'll be fine.

With that, Hadvar stood up and reached for her hand. Appreciative of the gesture, she took his outstretched hand and was pulled up by him. Again, he was taken aback by the weight she carried, Nadia stumbled forward into him, his left hand grasping at her rear once more.

Smiling up leechingly up at him, she joked.

"Really, Hadvar. Can't you simply control your animalistic urges?", she flashed him a joking smile, trying to get her mind off of what happened. Trying to lighten the mood and bring some semblance of normality, leaving him sputtered at her humorish demeanor. Hadvar had became perplexed at how she could go from whimpering to the sight of the dead bodies in the room to being that of a lech. She didn't leave him much room to question her behavior as she tried to continue forward. Hadvar told her to hold as he quickly searched both of the bodies.

'Checking to see of they had something of use, perhaps?', Nadia thought, she outwardly grimaced as he went through the dead's belongings, his fingers picking up some of the blood. He stood up and paused, he made his way to another body and did the same and examined the fellen weapon of the additional dead man. Picking it up with his semi-clean hand he walked over to Nadia and handed it to her. The horrific look that she casted him gave him pause and asked her what the matter was.

"Your hands are bloody! That's what! Do you know how many diseases could be caught from that?!"

He gave her a drool look as he proceeded to wiping the war axe and his hands of the blood then trying to give it to her again. "Better?", he asked, annoyed at the precariousness of it all.

Nadia continued to furrow her brows, then looked over at the body of the man she killed. He had gloves... But could she really stoop to honestly wear another's armorment just to avoid an unknown sicknesses of this world?

Moral ambiguity v.s. practicalness was warring heavily in her mind... Practical nature was sorely winning out. As she briskly passed by Hadvar and gingerly began removing the gloves from the man she killed, her face saddened by the fact that Hadvar hadn't been right. If only they could have talked it out, all of this could have been avoided... It was too late now to have such thoughts, but still... Shaking her head of such things, she donned the gloves and walked back to Hadvar, giving the war axe a few swings. It was heavier and it was slower. It had a balance because it was closer to something that she knew in her world: a cleaver. That's all that Nadia could take from it. She just had to time her blows preemptively, if she wanted to be of any help to her companion. Another instance of her being able to use her judo wouldn't always be the case. So she had to bear the thought of fighting with weapons, much to her disdain.

Figuring that they had wasted enough time, they continued on trying to find an exit from this place.


	7. Sweet Escape

* * *

  **Chapter 7**  

* * *

 

Nadia stood in the far end of the room as Hadvar talked with the torturer and his assistant. As if the situation of the dragon and thoughts of actions of killing people weren't enough - a grim reminder of that from the storage area, she assumed, vomit still fresh in the back of her throat from having to cleave a man's head in two - the pair had run into a sadistic man that thoroughly enjoyed tormenting his captives. Disgust was something that was way past what Nadia was feeling when it came to hearing the man speak. Something that Hadvar seemed to agree with from his looks at disgust, as he reminded the man that it's not what the Imperials represent.

Wanting to block out the annoying man's delight in seeing all those that come into his domain suffer, her gaze scanned the room for something that could distract her when her eyes fell on a backpack with some coins, a dagger, and books in front of it. Looking to Hadvar to see that he was engaged in a rather heated conversation with that irritating man, made all the more evident with his face turning a hue red on his pale skin. Nadia turned to the assistant, who moved to a caged area that was to the left of her. Making her way over to him, she walked to the caged area's door and cleared her throat. He turned to her immediately at which she smiled sheepishly before she began talking to him.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I take a look at those?", she gestures to the small table, making sure not to confuse him as to which items she means. The man grunts, shrugging his shoulders before he gruffly replies to her.

"You can have them for all I care. Something that one of the soldiers left and never came back for 'em", he stated, nonchalantly.

She bowed her head slightly in short thanks as she walked to the objects in question and examined the covers of the books. The first one that was on top had a dark brown cover to it with a crude looking version of a fire symbol on it. Simply coming in contact with the book give way to a tingling sensation, one that wasn't unpleasant as coming in contact with fire, but made it's warmth known to her all the same. Putting the book down for the time being, she inspected the other cover of the book that was underneath the "warm book". This was faded golden book with an eagle or perhaps a griffon on the cover of it. However, when Nadia went to reach for the book, Hadvar cut her thoughts off.

"We need to keep moving. Come on", annoyance in his voice, after having argued with the man.

Nadia opened the pack and was about to place the books and dagger in there, when she furrowed her brow. Inside was a potion like the ones they found in the storage area and some slender pieces of metal, too. She set the books down and held one of the slender pieces up towards Hadvar's direction, questioningly. Thankfully, he readily answered the unasked question without much regard as to why she was confused. Mistaking, perhaps, as a sign that she wanted to used them. On what, she didn't know.

"Lockpicks. See if you can get this open. We'll need everything we can get", he exclaimed, gesturing toward the middle cage.

"Sure. Take all my things. Please.", the twisted man answered sarcastically.

Having enough of him, Nadia threw some snide comments back toward him.

"Yes, Jigsaw. We know how much you like your games, but we're on a bit of a tight schedule."

Whether or not the man was flabbergasted that someone had the audacity to speak against him or was confused at what she just said to him. Nadia simply ignored the man, shouldering the backpack after putting the books within it and held onto one of the lockpicks, as she walked over to the cage that had the dead man in cage. He seemed to be different from the other people that they fought of armor, he wore what looked to be robes.

'A mage, perhaps?', she thought to herself, recalling what Hadvar told her earlier.

Looking at the cage, she noticed that it was big enough to simply just slip the items out via the holes, the book especially. Figuring she could get the items herself without dealing with the lock, she added the pick to her hair like an adornment. Determining the side that she needed to be on was, unfortunately, was in the corner where the dead body was at. She took a deep breath, silently hoping that she doesn't have to interact with a dead body or touch one ever again. Kneeling down, carefully to avoid brushing against the corpse, Nadia put her arm through the gaping holes of the cage, reaching for the farther things first to get them out the way. After successfully grabbing the scattered coins and the blue potion, Nadia went back in for the book. As soon as her hand came in close proximity of the book, she felt her hairs rise up on ends on her neck and arms. Curious, she made full on contact with the book received a jolt coursing through her arm, as if she just got shocked from a tiny lighting bolt that comes from a fussy socket. Yelping in surprise, she drops the book and falls back on her butt. Apparently, prompting the arrogant man to speak.

"If you're done wasting time, I would like to go back to my duties."

Tired of having to hear this voice, Nadia lets out a low growl as she hastily gets up. Brushing her bottom, she turns to Hadvar. Scowling, she marches passed him, inherently done with all the mess that had to do with this room.

"Let's go", she said tersely to Hadvar, continuing to walk away from him ignoring the exchange that went on behind her among the three men. Their voices started to fade away as she tried to best to keep looking forward, aware that there were other cells down the prison corridor, refusing to look since she was tired of seeing death. It wasn't until she got to the end of the hall, before the steps, that she had heard hurried footsteps behind her that she slowed her pace and looked back to see Hadvar and the assistant making their way toward her.

"Nice to see that you're sensible enough not to stick around to become a dead body", Nadia grumbled, directing the comment toward the assistant.

"Forget the old man. If there's a dragon about, I don't want to stick around to find out", said the unforgiving man.

Hadvar took point, instructing them to keep to the wall whenever possible and to proceeded quietly. They continued down the steps till they came a hole in the wall that lead to a cavernous area. Hadvar pulled out his sword and shield, keeping to the walls to avoid making too much noise should an enemy be afoot. Nervousness dried up Nadia's throat as she gulped, expecting for something like the boogeyman to jump from any corner at any given time. Anticipation was thick in the air as they twisted and turned down the natural pathways of the cave till they heard voices up ahead. Hadvar pressed his back against the wall. He looked to see how many people were in view. His mouth moving silently as he counted, showing with his right hand toward them that he sees four enemies. Swallowing, Nadia pulled out her war axe, remnants of blood within the designs of the head from her earlier attempts at cleaning it. After seeing that the two of them were ready, Hadvar turned back towards the enemies and startled them with a mighty war cry. Hadvar rushed across the bridge engaging with the female Stormcloak his sword raised to connect with her head, as she brings up her shield thinking he was going to deliver an overhead blow, but he feinted as he forced her elbow over her head with his shield. He quickly brought his sword across her abdomen. The assistant ran down the stairs as he ambitiously fought against two Stormcloaks. Nadia focused her eyes forward taking a deep, shaky breath. She was determined not to clam up at every fight that it came down to. She rushed over to where the assistant had gone with him being on the losing end of a battle.

The two men had the assistant in a pincer attack. A chain reaction of attacks followed: The assistant gutted his opponent just when the other Stormcloak sliced down his back. Nadia rushed the man quickly swinging the axe deep into the side of the man. He let out a painful scream as it happened, but let out an even bigger one when she ripped it out forcily with a grunt. In his pain, he dropped his sword, falling to the ground while trying to suppress the blood as it seeped out at an alarming rate. He desperately gasps, begging for one solid and clear breath. He winces in pain; unforgiving death pulled him into silence.

A heavy sigh came from her lips as she looked at the assistant's body. She wasn't quick enough this time around to save someone and it weighed on her conscience. However, her thoughts were shattered when a sharp pain entered her right arm. Yelping in pain, she instinctively fell to the ground to avoid further attacks from whatever direction it came from. She pressed her back against the lower part of the wall, so the assailants couldn't find her as easily. Gritting her teeth in pain, Nadia looked to her arm and saw an arrow sticking out of it. Knowing that if it stayed, it would only hinder her, she mentally prepared herself to take it out of her arm. Grabbing a hold of the end of arrow, she snapped it in half, a small cry coming from her lips as tears glinted down her cheeks. Throwing the end away with her good hand, she easily took out the other half of the arrow and tossed it to the side, as well. Focusing on her surroundings - and trying to ignore the pain at best - Nadia noticed one thing automatically: The silence.

Well, saved for the calm footsteps coming toward her. Looking toward the direction they were coming from, she saw Hadvar making his way to her and pause. He saw that the assistant laid dead, but the other Stormcloaks were dead as well. Eyes falling on Nadia, he sees her grasping onto her wounded arm. Pulling off one of the potions from his belt, he gives it to her.

"Drink this. It will hasten the healing", he cited, waiting for her to take the mixture from him.

Wanting to be rid of the pain, she paws at the potions trying to uncork it, hissing lowly at every failed attempt to get the cork off. Just when Hadvar was about to reach out to aid her she finally gets the cork off. The smell of the potion was supernatural like that of a voodoo shop. It gave off an medicinal odor, one that reminded her of plants. Taking a rushed swig of the potion, she stops abruptly and nearly spills out the contents, coughing repeatedly.

"If you want to keep moving, you have to drink up", chided Hadvar.

Sighing, Nadia remembers a saying that she heard her mother tell her when she was kid whenever she had to take cold medicine: " _'If it tastes horrible, that means it's working.'_ "

Eyes practically glued shut, she chugs the rest of it down and violently coughs again, as she tosses the bottle to the side. A few heartbeats passed as she tried to make the movements to her injured limb as minimal as possible. Bit by bit, the pain ebbed away, feeling a slight surge go through her body. As if it were mending any ache and pain that she got since coming here fade from her body. Blinking in surprise, she tentatively flexed her arm and found that the hole was slowly sealing and the pain was a whisper of it's former self. Mouth agape, she looked at Hadvar.

"It's just a minor healing potion, so it won't be as strong compared to a real alchemist's brew", he gave a quick explanation, before he asked if she could move. Once he confirmed that she could, they set off further into the cave system. Upon pulling the bridge down with the lever and making it across to the next area, a mighty roar from the black beast shook the keep. Rocks fell from above and destroyed the bridge making Nadia pale in color.

"Jesus! If we had be a moment too slow getting across that would have been us!", she exclaimed, her heart in her throat.

"It's a good thing we weren't. We have to push on. I'm sure the others will find a way out", he stated hopefully as he continued down the stairs toward the water way opening with Nadia close behind him. Upon seeing that rocks blocked one of the paths, they decided that they would be forced to take a detour. Spying a lit lantern and a bag of something, Nadia reached for both. Upon picking it up, she hears the jiggle of coins settling upon one another. Quickly shrugging off her pack, she gets the other coins that were in the bottom of the pack and puts them in the coin purse. Shouldering it back on and holding the lantern in the other hand, she quickly catches up to Hadvar that was waiting at the end of the cave. Coming to a slow halt when she spied several cobwebs on the walls and ceiling of the cave. Holding up the lantern, she sees that not only were there webs, but fleshy pods surrounding the room, as well. Shuddering at the thought of being in a place with disgusting creepy crawlies, she treaded lightly aside Hadvar wielding her axe in hand.

Only making it to a few steps into the den, they had an inhuman chatter and other animalistic sounds, three spiders the size of a Doberman came scuttling out of hiding around the eggs as two larger ones descended from the catacombs on the ceiling against the web.

"Get back!",the only thing that Hadvar got out as he switched to a bow and arrow. He aimed at the beast that haven't touched the ground yet. Nadia shrieked as she all but ran backwards down the path they traverse down. Hadvar notched a few more arrows before he finally felled one of the larger ones, but still four persisted. They all focused on the man as they let loose gross ooze from their mouths hitting the man in the chest. Letting out a shout of pain, Hadvar nearly stumbled backward, but kept his balance. He shot one of the smaller ones in the head upon it releasing a shriek in agitation, stumbling side to side in pain. It was a narrow space and there was no way she could swing her axe at them, Nadia had an idea of what she could do.

"Stand back!", she shouted, as she threw the lantern at the group of conjugated spiders, now all off them writhing in pain. The one that Hadvar shot died from the fire, as the others ran about in confusion.

"Smart move", smirked the man as he quickly dispatched the rest of the spiders. "What's next, giant snakes?", he let out an annoyed huff. As he stood back, waiting for the fire to die down for them to continue.

"Please don't give whatever deity or deities ideas, please. I'm already going to have nightmares from this...", she stated, shuddering at the thought of what other horrible creatures existed in this world.

Once the licks of the flames ceased and all the bugs were dead, making their way though myriad of webs and sacs, they came to more larger cavernous area further in.

"You would think we would be at an escape nearby. As long as we've been down here", she grumbled. When Hadvar shushed her and came to a complete halt.

"Quiet. There's a bear just ahead. See her?"

Peering around his shoulder, she took in the resting form of a black bear, unaware of their presence. She nodded to Hadvar.

"I'd rather not tangle with her right now. We might be able to sneak by. Just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step."

They quietly crept down the pathway that was a distance away from the bear. They just cleared its line of sight when it got up and let out a grizzly growl, it's head looking about as if it heard something. Both of them stilled themselves, waiting to see what it would do next. The suspense of waiting for whether fight or flight would take place gave way to just them being able to sneak out once the bear settled down again. Checking to see if they were a distance away from the bear, they stood up straight again and ran toward the light that they saw at the end of the tunnel.


	8. Safe Refuge - Riverwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'll only add notes when it's needed for some things, I just wish to take the time to thank Mama Gypsy for her help with one scene that I was stuck on. Thanks so much for your assistance! Wolfie, thank you for your input and editing when I needed it. Finally, last, but not least, to my loving boyfriend for helping me with editing...Especially when I drove you crazy when I sent you a sleep deprived written text! Enjoy the story, lovelies!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 

Breathing in the fresh air happily, Nadia wanted to jump, whoop and holler with joy that hellish ordeal was over. Her joyful mood squashed by Hadvar who quickly pulled her to an oversized rocked, making her crouch down beside him.

A roar came from the skies, as the fearsome black beast flew overhead casting his terrifying shadow over them and the land. It flapped it's wings as it hovered momentarily, almost as if it were either looking for something or perhaps admiring the destruction that it caused and then turned gracefully into the direction of the mountains flew off.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time", Hadvar stated, as he stood up from behind rock, hand covering his face from the glare of the setting sun, looking in the direction that the dragon went to.

"That's a relief", she breathed, following him from behind the rock.

Shaking his head, as if trying to dispel the whole event, he continues with a slight chuckle and smirk across his face.

"I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back. Closest town from here is Riverwood", he uttered, pointing toward northeast of their starting period.

"My uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he could help you out. It's probably best if we split up -"

"Says who?!", the curvaceous woman exclaimed, arms crossed, scowl prominent across her face.

Thinking about it, he recanted the statement.

"You're right. You're not really much of a fighter, so it would be better for us to get to the village in one piece", he theorized as he looked to be deep in thought before he continued on. "I wouldn't have made it without your help today. You have my thanks. Come on. Let's get going then",he said as he jogged down the dirt path. They continued down the path as he stopped occasionally to point things out. The first of which being a creepy looking structure amongst the mountains.

"See that ruin up there?" Hadvar pointed out, eyes looking a bit distance, as if he was remembering something. Nadia's gaze followed to where he was gesturing toward as she stood by waiting for him to continue.

"Bleak Falls Barrow. When I was a boy, that place always used to give me nightmares," he paused, subconciously rubbing at his arms.

"Draugr creeping down the mountain to climb through my window at night, that kind of thing. I admit, I still don't much like the look of it", he gaze refocused, hardening. He turned to walk further down the path while Nadia wordless followed after him.

The next brief stop was at a set of stones that pointed upward.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape", he explains as he keeps a relaxed stance under the sunlight's descending aura. He turns to Nadia slightly before piping up once again. "Go ahead, see for yourself."

Nadia looks over at the stones curiously. Measuring her steps cautiously, she stood before the stones examining them a short distance away from them. Despite what Hadvar said, it seemed that the stones were in well maintained conditions. As if someone makes sure to keep any form of decay or moss from breaching the pillars. To the right of her she sees the etchings of a fierce looking man with an enormous axe and shield; looking as through he'd readily take down any that opposed him. Turning slightly, to face the stone that was originally in front of her. A sage looking man holding a staff and releasing some type of power from his open palm stands tall; his robes depicting strange markings on them while his power blows back his dressings and hair with force. Feeling a strange tug to the stone, Nadia almost feels unable to pull her gaze from it as she tears herself away from looking at the pillar further. As she looks upon the final stone, the etchings upon it show a person dressed like a ninja, to her eyes, brandishing a blade in one hand and making off like a bandit with a pouch of money in the other like a thief in the night. Turning forward once more so the pillars are all in her eyesight, she steps forward without an ounce of hesitance to the stone with the old man on it and touches it.

As soon as her hand rests upon the pillar, she feels a tug at her heart as if she made the right choice. With that one gesture, she feels the pillar give off a warm, inviting pulse of energy, as the hole in the upper part of the stone lights up and then releases it's burst into an etheral shot of light into the sky, disrupting the clouds only slightly with it's force. Nadia looks on breathlessly as she steps back to admire the spectacle. It's only with Hadvar's own thoughts that she is prompted to being slightly aware of her surroundings as she continues to stare straight up at the light.

"Mage, eh? Well, to each his own. It's not for me to judge."

Only turning her head at the indication, Nadia replies. "Mage? As in magic?"

"Yes. Those that rely upon the power of spells instead of their blades. I don't have anything to say against it. One way or the other", he replied back, as if trying to defend his reasonings.

Nadia finally gives him her full attention once the light died down and dispersed into the air like it was just a dream.

"So, what you're telling me is that magic is real? Then again, I've seen a dragon breath fire and kill for all that it's worth. I can't readily say that magic ISN'T real...But it's still something that's hard to imagine without seeing it fully for one's self." She releases a breath before turning fully to Hadvar. "It doesn't matter. Can we keep moving forward?", she asks, trying to push an further thoughts of this being like the 3rd century out of her head. Hadvar nods as they continued forward. The walk was without incident for the most part, save for a pack of wolves attacking them, the pair walked at a more relaxed pace, when Hadvar gave Nadia his honest opinion about the whole situation they found themselves in.

"Listen, as far as I'm concerned, you've already earned your pardon. But until we get that confirmed by General Tullius, just stay clear of other Imperial soldiers and avoid any complications, all right?", he stated kindly.

"Oh, you mean the people that wanted to lop my head off without a fair trial?", she shot back, eyebrow raised.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he continued to walk and look forward.

"I know that it's hard to go from being on the chopping block at one point to than carrying the Imperial banner the next. Just give the idea some time." Nadia hummed the idea over as they calmly walked along the bank, spying a town in the distance.

They finally made it to the gates of a small town; the little hamlet taking on a light hue; the sky painted with a light palette of pinks, yellows and soft oranges. After facing the atrocity that happened in Helgen and it's keep, looking upon the landscape and the peacefulness of this little river town seems like another life entirely. People were scattered going about their regular lives chatting about, carrying wood and working on weaponry. Speaking of which, Hadvar made his way to the man at the forge, while he passed by ignoring the chatter of the elder woman and her son, but Nadia overheard the last part of their conversation.

"It was a dragon! It'll eat us all and then you'll believe me!", cried the woman in hysterics.

Nadia stops short of the two and goes to open her mouth and to vouch for the woman, but stops herself, thinking.

'If this woman is going into hysterics by herself it would be a mass hysteria for the town', she thinks this over.

The man tells her to excuse his mother and ignore her ramblings at which the old woman denies. Nadia shoots a small, yet sad smile between them when she turns to see Hadvar and his uncle go into the house attached to the forge. Following suit, she goes into the house with them. The blonde haired man - that Nadia assumed to be Hadvar's uncle -called out a name informing them that company have. She heard footsteps come up from a basement and eyes a woman with sandy blonde hair and bluish green eyes. Her garments that of simple clothes that a farmer would wear; her face covered with a slight layer of dirt. Her eyes displayed a mild shock as she looks from Hadvar then to Nadia then return to Hadvar.

"Hadvar! We've been so worried about you! Come, you two must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat." She then went to the fireplace and grabbed a couple of empty bowls and filled them up with whatever was in the pot and some slices of bread. She placed the bowls in front of Nadia and Hadvar. Nadia smiled graciously at the woman. Hadvar's uncle seemed to just wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery as to why they were in town. This made Hadvar effectively ignore his bowl as Nadia looked about the table conspicuously for a spoon. The only thing she spied on the table was something that looked like a tuning fork. Regardless of its function, Nadia speared the thick chunks of meat in the stew that she was served and ate it without abandon; her stomach still empty from that night of drinking at the party which seemed to be ages ago at this point. She kept an ear out for parts of the conversation as Hadvar relayed to them what occurred at Helgen and what lead them to the town inevitably.

"You have my thanks, lass. Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine!", exclaimed the muscled smith.

When his attention was on Nadia, she was in the midst of sopping up the rest of the stew's liquid with the bread slice. She blushed with embarrassment at her action; her stomach dictating her actions, forgoing any acts of civility.

"I-it was nothing. If anything, he's helped me more than I have him", she explained, somewhat shyly.

"Either way, I would like to show my gratitude for helping my nephew", the man stands up and goes down into the basement while the little girl in the room excitedly asks if Hadvar really saw a dragon. Her excitement was easily contained with her mother chastising her to leave him be. At that moment, the man came back upstairs with some armor handling it in his arms carefully.

"Take this as thanks. It was made for some adventurer that came some weeks ago. He decided it would be better to gamble all his coin away at the inn instead of paying for it", he held it out for her to take as Nadia's eyes grew.

"I can't possibly take that! What about the commission for it? Don't you need coin for it?"

"Bah! It's nothing. The life of a person is more valuable than any coin, I insist!", he offers it to her again, insisting that she take it.

Not wanting to be rude, Nadia took the armor and placed it within her pack and nodded her head in thanks.

"Now then," he stood with his arms crossed, seemingly satisifed, whether it was her accepting the gift or at the armor being put to good use, Nadia didn't know. 

"You can stay here and rest up for the time being", he frowned momentarily face serious now. "While I'm glad to help, I - no. _WE_ need your help", he said almost desperately.

Rapidly blinking her eyes, Nadia questioned him as to what it was that she could help with.

"The Jarl needs know there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless... We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt", he finished with a fire in his eyes; the passion to protect his town evident.

Looking down, she didn't know what to say. This world, this Skyrim... whether it was the 3rd century or not, had such passionate and proud people. Such emotions seemed to burn into her, consuming her completely. It almost left her breathless. Looking back up, her own passion to help them, fed by this man's own desire to protect, Nadia agreed to help and set out as soon as she could in the morning. She hoped that the dragon would wait that long, hopefully to rest instead of razing the town around them while they slept.

Taking advantage that the sun had only just set, Nadia decided she needed to know more about this world, if she wasn't able to leave it anytime soon. She asked the smith, who she found out was named Alvor, all that he can tell her about Skyrim. He told her about the civil war that tears the land down the middle, the treaty that the Empire signed that caused the strife in the first place, and finally a war they fought 30 years ago with said enemy.

"If you wish to know more about it and Skyrim's history, you can learn more from books. I'm sure Lucan has a few books for sale that you can buy from the Riverwood Trader in the morning."

Nadia's eyes lit up at the mere mention of books. She loved to read and discover the history of things or just toss herself into a book, curled up by the fire. When all the rest of the world seemed to be against her, books were always the thing that made her feel better. Stretching and rotating his arm, Alvor stands up from his seat at the since cleared table.

"If you excuse me, lass. I'm going to the inn. Enjoy your rest", he moves to the door and turns to his daughter. "Dorthe! Allow our guest to have your bed. You share the bed with your mother."

"Yes, papa", she says with a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"There's a good lass. Now off to bed with you", he gives a rustle of her hair and gives her a quick kiss on the forehead. The little girl shuffles her way to the king size makeshift bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Just as Alvor was about to leave, Hadvar comes in and states that he'll stay just in case there's any trouble. With that, Alvor leaves and Hadvar takes up a chair at the table telling Nadia that she could sleep soundly.

Smiling at him, she thanks Hadvar and goes to Dorthe's vacated bed and pulls the furs back. It's thick to the touch and heavy. Underneath, she sees hay peeking out from under another fur set acting as a buffer to the prickly hay. Taking off the war axe that's at her hip, she sets it by the end table and sits in a chair that's next to the bed undoing the boots and stepping out of them with ease. The last thing that she set down was her increasingly weighty backpack. Carefully getting into the bed, she lies on the fitting of the bed trying to get comfy, as the hay wrestles underneath her. Once she's in a more fit position, she pulls the fur covers back into place as she dives into a fitful rest, the challenges of the day leaving her exhausted.


	9. Just Another Day in Skyrim - Possible Rockjoint and Giant Tantrums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another special thanks to my boyfriend for his editing my stories...Even though, THIS TIME, he couldn't stop giggling at some parts of the story.  
> Enjoy dear readers!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 

There's a pressure on her head. It's slight but it nags at her nonetheless. Once she drifts back into a conscious state she realizes someone humming. Nadia thinks that she's back in her childhood when her mom would hum melodies while she cooked. She sighs as she gets up with a smile, in spite of the dull ache she feels at the top of her head. It quickly fades when she realizes where she was. In front of her, Sigurd was setting the table and preparing for the day. Looking up from her placement, Sigurd smiles warmly at Nadia.

"Good morning to you. I hope that you've slept well."

Returning with just as equal amounts of happiness, Nadia smiles and replies to her.

"Aside from this slight headache, quite well, in fact. Despite all the horrors and all that I faced yesterday, I slept peacefully. Thank you and your husband again for your hospitality."

Sigurd nodded and went back to humming and setting up the table for her family and guests. Nadia shifted from the bed to the chair, going about putting the boots back without much of a problem. Standing up from fully, she groans softly, as she tries to alleviate some of the pressure that she feels. Reaching for the done up-do, she releases her hair from it's tightly wound confine to discover something hard in her hair. Frowning, she tugs at the object as it pulls at her hair slightly in return. Wincing, she tries to undo whatever knot formed in her hair as she holds fast to the hard object. Finally getting her hair down, the object loosens from her curls. She takes it out to examine the source of her pain. Nadia scoffs as she looks at what it was in her hand. The lockpick. She must of looked like a fool walking with that in her hair this entire time and then to have slept with it? No wonder she was in pain. Shaking her head, she quickly opens the pack and deposits it in there as she makes her way to the table.

"Is there anything that I can help with?", Nadia questions, as she massages the top of her head, trying to be rid of the pain. Sigurd turns and looks at her, shock evident in her eyes, then replaced with guarded looks.

"No... The table is set and breakfast is ready... You needn't worry yourself. However, I suggest you leave after you're finished. There's nothing for you do here anymore, so you can go about your business afterward", the woman's demeanor toward Nadia turned ice cold as her eyes scathed across her.

'What's her problem? She was friendly until a moment ago... ', Nadia thought to herself, trying to gauge what got into the woman. Before she could even ask, Dorthe dashed into the house followed by Alvor and Hadvar closing the door. Alvor's eyes widen upon seeing Nadia and gave her a hardy good morning, to which Nadia smiled at and replied in kind. While the meal was warm and simple, bread with some apple cabbage stew, the aura given off toward Nadia was cold. Dorthe blissfully chattered away about something to Hadvar while Alvor conversed with Nadia about the Jarl of Whiterun, what he was like and his stance about the war. Nadia would have talked more, but grew uncomfortable at Sigurd's glares. After all was said and done, Hadvar aided Nadia with her belongings and walked out the house with her.

Sighing as soon as she left out the house, she took a few steps away the house and quietly talked to Hadvar.

"Ok. What's that lady's problem?", she glowered.

Taken aback by her sudden reaction, Hadvar asked her what she meant.

"Sigurd. First, she was all smiles this morning and then she looked like she was about ready to throttle me!", she commented.

Finally understanding what she was pointing out, Hadvar sighed.

"It's probably not my place to say...", he hesitated at first, debating how much he should say. Nadia waited expectedly when he released a sigh of his own as he continued.

"She thought you were trying to seduce my uncle", he finally confessed. Nadia displayed shock, the expected next question coming from her lips.

"Why would she think that? I never made a move on the man!", she crossed her arms, face displaying confusion as she looked over at the house they left from.

He continued, slightly frowning.

"Sigurd worries about being a good wife and a good mother. She fusses over both my cousin and my uncle. Sigurd is the first woman to marry my uncle and she fears that he'll stray when if she doesn't do enough. Her fears are unfounded, however. My uncle loves her to death. He'd gladly lay down his life for her and Dorthe. Gods, he was telling me that last night at the inn over our first pint. She's become her own enemy in this matter", Hadvar confessed to her with a shake of his head.

Saddened upon hearing this, Nadia could understand how Sigurd felt. She fears that if she doesn't act like she's woman enough or just enough period, that he'll leave. Hell, if anything, she felt heartbroken at the fact that Sigurd had someone to feel that way for her. For Nadia, there was no one. Men only wanted her for her appearance or "exotic" nature of her race. She felt bad for Sigurd, she truly did. But how could she get the woman to see that she had value and her husband loved her, if she's just a woman that had a hard time believing it about her ownself?

Dropping the subject, Nadia asked for directions to the store that Alvor spoke of. Hadvar pointed at the building situated in front and across Alvor's house. It had a swinging sign that was gently being pulled and pushed by the wind. Walking across the path, she looked up at the sign that read the name of the store and reached for the handle to hear brief bits of an argument coming from the other side of the door.

'This is just going to be one of those days...', she inward told herself, sighing as she pushed open the door. Entering the store, she beheld two people in the middle of an argument. Neither of them seem to have heard her.

"Well what are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!", demanded the woman that had her back to Nadia.

"We are done talking about this!", huffed the man, his eyes briefly leaving the woman he was shouting at, but that was all that he needed to notice Nadia's prescene. He straighten up and cleared his throat, nervously looking about to, as if trying to avoid looking at her as he gathered his wits about him.

"Oh, a customer. Sorry you had to hear that."

Nadia hung back as she looked between the pair.

"I'm sorry. If this is a bad time-", she started, but the man interrupted her.

"No, no! I don't know what you overheard, but the Riverwood Trader is still open. Feel free to shop", he grasped at the counter, trying to restrain himself from hopping over it and practically begging her to shop at his store. Nadia inclined her head trying to weigh her options. She didn't want to be caught up in more drama than she already had to deal with, however, she needed to be able to find her way around this world. First, she would need a map and food for wherever she needed to go. Then... What then? More of those potions, perhaps? Either way, she needed a few things and needed them to live. Turning away from the door, she made her way to the counter. The woman that was arguing with the man sauntered over to the table by the fire and sat down with a huff, eyeing the exchange with him and her.

"Hello. I'm in need of a map. Do you have any?", Nadia asked, hoping to get a break so early in the day. The man crossed his arm and shifted from one foot to the other with his head down an eyes closed, as if he was trying to remember if he had one.

"Well... I have one, but it's rather tattered at the edges and faded. I can sell it to you for, oh say, 30 Septims?" he questioned, looking to see if Nadia disagreed with the price or not. Nadia furrowed her brow in thought. She deduced that Septims was the name of the currency that they called the gold coins. Misunderstanding her furrowed brow for anger at the price, Lucan scrambled to save the sell.

"Tell you what? It is an old map and it's mark all over, I _could_ reduce the price to 10 Septims instead."

Internally confused as to why he suddenly dropped the price, she thought better than to ask and simply she shrugged the pack off looked about for the coin bag till she came across it. She tries to keep a neutral face to avoid getting taken advantage of. She counted the coins out and hoped that there wasn't any other currencies in the world and she was simply confusing the gold coins for another. Handing the coins to the man, she placed it in his open palm and he thanked her giving her the map in return. Thinking that she had the right of it, Nadia relaxed and asked him if he had anymore books about Skyrim's history or the history of the land in general.

"No, I'm afraid. The last fellow that came into town brought the last in stock. The only things I have left are spell books", he grumbled, saying under his breath that not many would want them anyway. Eyes widened, she remembers Hadvar saying something about magic being used by mages.

"Not many mages pass through?", she asked, trying to appear disinterested.

"Not many _people_ that pass through use magic. Nords hardly use magic at all! They all rely on their swords and strength and all that. They think magic is for the weak. Ha!", he puffs out, indignantly.

'So, pretty much anyone could use spells, from what he's saying... Maybe I could learn? Anything to avoid having to kill people up close', she thought internally.

"If you're interested, I _could_  sell them to you for a reasonable price...", his voice trailed off, leading Nadia to assume that it was more than beyond a reasonable.

"Depends on your definition of 'reasonable'", Nadia shot back looking less then amused.

At the response, the woman who he was arguing with earlier, let a laugh out, quickly covering her mouth, but mirth still in her eyes, fire illuminating them showcasing mischief and excitement at the exchange. The man shot a sour look at the woman, his eyes still on her seated form as he continued talking to Nadia.

"As I was saying," he shifted his eyes back to Nadia trying to butter her up as his features were replaced with a smile.

"It'll just be a few hundred coins each, nothing too extravagant. A reasonable sale, like I said", he looked on, hopeful that Nadia would say yes to the deal he was making.

Just from looking at the coins that was in the little purse when she was getting the money for him earlier, she knew all she HAD was hundred. Not one to be that much of a frivolous spender, she knew she had to keep some money pocketed away should she really need it.

"No, I'll pass on that deal for now. What other things do you have for sale?", she stated, her eyes roaming the back of the shelf, wondering what each bottle of liquid did.

Disappointed, but not deterred from making a sale, he continued on about the wares he had.

"Dry goods, weapons and armor. Just the types of things that a general store sells. We have spell books and other baubles for sell", he tried to change his approach, seemingly trying to match her nonchalant mood.

'Food would be a good item, however, I can't take anything that would spoil out right. I doubt this place has any refrigerators about... Also, she needs something to light the nights up to avoid anything that might be sulking in it, so a lantern might help as well', she chewed lightly on her lower lip, trying to gather up her thoughts. Just as she was about to speak, her eyes spied a plain brown looking book to his right. Nadia gestured to it asking what it was about.

"Oh? This. Just a blank journal that someone sold to me. Not many want to write while they're on the road. Honestly, I don't know why I even brought it!", he exclaimed slightly red in the face.

"And yet you say _I_ make frivolous decisions, brother! Ha!", the woman bit back, letting out a bitter laugh.

The man glared daggers at her, but before he could say a retort, Nadia jumped in to avoid hearing them in another argument.

"How much?", she quickly asked.

Both of them looked at her in shock, but Lucan's face soon turned that of triumph, as if he won a secret argument with his sibling.

"30 septims", he crowed once and Nadia reached within her pack again to retrieve the bag, but noticed that there was something furry in her pack. Heart panicked, she tentatively poked it and got no reaction, only upon pulling it out she found it was the furs of the wolves. She frowned, as she didn't place them in her pack.

'Perhaps Hadvar went back and skinned the wolves that attacked us yesterday and placed them in my pack?', that was the only logical explanation that she could think of, as she took them out and a garnet fell out with them. Her eyes widen, shocked at his generosity, but smiled nonetheless. She owed him big time, helping her as much as he had for just knowing her for such a short time. Gathering up the items, along with her coin bag, she cleared her throat.

"I want to sell these items to you and I'll purchase the journal, something to write with, a lantern and oil to go with it, please", she stated, feeling more of a dynamic going on with the selling customs in this land. The man happily agreed took the items off her hands and gave her the supplies she requested. When asked if that was all, she just simply said some food that wouldn't go bad as fast. He gave her some cured meat and a loaf of bread, selling her a bowl and fork upon request. Satisfied for now, she thanked him for the supplies. After rearranging the items in her pack and keeping the map out to refer to it when she steps out, she left out of the store, leaving another hushed argument behind that was bound to get loud given the chance. After closing the door, Nadia shook her head and walked away from the door, looking at the map she held, speaking under her breath.

"It's times like these that I'm glad I'm an only child...", she let out a sigh as she examined the map, gauging her position and where she needed to go. After determining where she needed to go, she proceeded out of the town, journey set to warn the Jarl of what's to come.

Once she was on the outskirts of Riverwood, she saw a post with several markers pointing in different directions. Looking upon it, she saw that Whiterun laid to the west with the marker point to the right path and the others either pointing to towns in the same direction or to the path through Riverwood, taking in the other signs, she stopped, as she read the marker point back through the town to Helgen. Nadia rubbed her arms, as if trying to rid herself of the horrible things that occur there. The decimation of it all, the lives lost and all for what? A senseless rampage of a beast that killed indiscriminately because it was just that: a senseless beast. Nadia shuddered as she gripped her map briefly as she quickly put the map in her pack. She turned away from the post as she walked down the path way to Whiterun. It took only a few minutes for her to be accosted by some wolves that just got done killing a deer that they turned their eyes on her. This time, she didn't have Hadvar to help her take down the wolves; only herself. The two encircled her as she swung her readied war axe, catching one of them in the head while the other bit into her armor. Yelping in pain, she kicked the one that was in front of her and it let out a animalistic yip of pain as it bled out. Spinning around fervently, she tried to shake the wolf off, unable to get a good hit with her axe.

"Get the hell off!", she yelled as the wild canine held on. Thinking on her feet, she rushed toward the huge rocks along the road and turned at the last moment to let the wolf get the brunt of the blow. It howled in pain, as it released her and she quickly disposed of the wolf with a quick blow to it's head with the axe and kick underneath it's snout. She hunched over as she was sweating; breathing heavily, she glared at the dead corpses.

Rubbing her backside, she frowned as she turns her head in an attempt to look at it. Glowering back that the corpse. "I swear to you, if I have type of foreign disease...",she grumbled, the threat hanging in the air. She winced a bit, as she straightened up. The last thing she needed was a sickness she knew nothing about and especially one she contracted via a bite on her butt. Nadia leaned against one of the rocks along the path and rummaged through her pack, hoping that the potion that she got from Helgen's storage room will alleviate some of her pain. After carefully getting one of the red potions, she lightly drops the pack on the ground. She uncorked the bottle and takes a deep breath.

"Here it goes...", she thinks outloud and knocks it back. Frown getting all the more intense, she kept going until she finished off the last drops of the bottle.

"Blech! Does this stuff get _any_ better with time?!", she shudders, tossing the empty bottle in her bag to dispose of later. She waits a few moments as she finally feels the healing effects of the potion take over. She sighs happily to finally be able to move correctly again as she sets off once more. As she goes on, she sees some men dressed as Hadvar had been. She kept a casual pace as she wondered if she should engage in conversation with them or not till she recalls Hadvar's warning to stay out of trouble. While she knew of Hadvar, there's a chance that these men could very well have never met Hadvar if it's a big military outfit. As she walked, the men's eyes were upon her, their hands twitching as if waiting for her to make wrong move. There was another man who was in tattered rags that shouted at her saying if she knew any true sons or daughters of Skyrim for them to join the rebellion in Windhelm. Avoiding any unwanted attention, Nadia decided to keep an even pace, so they didn't run her through for simply being there.

Stopping to rest for a moment further down hill, she leaned against a rock that overlooked the land before her.

"Wow...", her breath was taken away at all that she saw.

There laying before her was some farmlands along a shallow creek that ran along the city and within the city itself. The place was surrounded by walls that housed the inner workings of it and the castle itself. She looked up at the palace as her eyes just roamed over the size of it, even from this distance. It resided high over the land shadowing it or maybe protecting it from anything that could befall it.

"This has to be it. Whiterun... It's really a sight to behold..." She then felt a sudden sense of eagerness as she rushed down the hill, ignoring the soldiers that continued on with their escort as they did the same to her. Finally at the bottom of the hill, she turns to the left that leads toward the city. Leisurely strolling, she turns about slowly, as she takes in the colors and scents that are along the path. Nadia silently marvels at the land, astounded at the sheer newness and freshness of it all. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply. She could smell the sweet scent of honey in the air, she could feel her lungs filling up with its fragrance mixed in with the wildflowers that grow along the road. It has none of that smog that she smells and gets sick off of in the city back in her world. Really, it reminds her of Georgia with all the fall scents in the air and it's bright colors inviting you in to enjoy the day. All it would take is but a moment to shatter the illusion of peace just to bring her back into this wartorn land of strife. It came with a quake. Nadia bent low in a semi-crouching position to keep her balance and successfully avoided falling on her rear end.

'Please, don't let that be a dragon. Please, don't let that be a dragon', she chanted in her head as she turned her attention toward where the impact had originated from. Her eyes widened and her mouth were agape as she beheld a giant being striking at the ground with it's crude, bone weapon, and its fist.

"Just what other weird creatures are there in this world, exactly?", she uttered as she looked on transfixed at the being throwing a temper tantrum at the field of produce. It wasn't until she heard shouts and other sounds of fighting that she realized that the huge creature wasn't attacking the farm, but rather the people in the field. Making sure to keep a safe distance away to not draw attention to herself, she went further up the road to see what was happening. Curiosity seemingly outweighing her logical sense of self to run instead as she took in the three people surrounding the beast.

A woman with fiery red hair shouted taunts at the beast to get the attention off of the melee fighters that surrounded the beast, who only seemed to get all the more agitated at the arrows that was flying in his direction and into his body. It's voice seemed to make the ground shake a bit, as it graveled something in a strange tongue as he shook his weapon at the archer. At this moment of distraction, the man behind the being struck with his greatsword causing the armed skyscraper to groan in pain. He turned swatting at the man, but he simply stood his ground as he guarded with his massive sword. Just when the monster turned his back, the other woman, this one sporting a sword and shield struck the monolith with a few blows, making the creature scream in pain. This tactic played out again and again as the archer kept taunting the being and rained arrows upon arrows on the beast. The final blow was dealt by the man with his greatsword with a mighty cry. Now that the creature was on it's knees, the man sliced across his chest and leapt with his sword, crushing the behemoth in the head and with that, it fell to the side dead. Nadia didn't know how to react to what she had just witnessed. Something that was as big as a house, but smaller than the dragon that she saw, was taken down by a small group of humans who were three times smaller than him. For that display of tactic, it seemed like a play come to life and she wasn't sure if she should give a standing ovation or what. The brunette woman and man stood over the being they vanquished and talked against themselves as the redheaded woman marched toward Nadia, a scowl prominent on her features. Her glare made all the more apparent now that she was up close to Nadia she noticed that she had large, green streaks of paint running diagonally across her face, her brazened, piercing light blue orbs staring daggers into her.

"Well, that's taken care of. No thanks to you", the woman stated, arms crossed.

Nadia blinked rapidly thoroughly confused at the woman's statement to her. "I wasn't aware that I had to jump in to help. Your comrades and you looked like you had everything under control!", Nadia shot back, leaning on from one foot to the other, uncomfortable under the taller woman's gaze.

"Certainly not. But a true warrior would have relish the opportunity to take on a giant. That's why I'm here - with my Shield Brothers", the woman gestured to the other two warriors that were hacking away at the remains of the body, earning another shocked look from Nadia, as she looked to them and back to the redhead. Forcing her attention back on archer, she asked what a Shield Brother was.

"An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions? An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough", her scowl rescinding a bit as she explained to her what her order does.

"So, essentially, they're brothers and sisters in arms?"

"We're no order of knights, if that's what you mean. We serve under the rules of the land. Not by an oath of any royal guard, but one to the warriors that live under Jorrvaskr's roof", her eyes beamed with pride.

Nadia thought to herself about what she was just told. If they were truly a group of warriors that wish to help others, maybe they'll be willing to help her survive in this land with more ease.

"Please, tell me: Would your organization be open to teaching others how to fight?", Nadia inquired, intrigued by the discipline that they possessed in battle and the pride that exudes from them simply being in their presence. The woman didn't even take a second to give her quick response.

"Not for me to say", she stated, as her eyes quickly looked her over, as if trying to determine something.

Slightly irriated, Nadia replied back.

"So, who do I ask to get a better grasp of fighting, then?", she huffed, determined to get answers.

"Kodlak Whitemane. The old man has a good sense for people. He can look in your eyes and tell your worth. If you go to him, good luck" with that, she turned and left. The other woman in toll, carrying whatever she and the man pilfered off of the giant's body. The man, however, lingered for a bit, looking at Nadia, unnerving in a way that very few people could pull off. His eyes looked intimidating as if she were to be devoured. Hoisting his heavier load from the giant over his shoulder, he did a short jog to catch up to his comrades as they continued up the path to Whiterun.

In the potato patch, Nadia felt her heart begin to race quickly. A shift, in a sense, had happened. Whether or not it was a shift in her destiny or just a sense of uneasiness, she wasn't sure which... But something, a nagging sense of suspicion in the back of her head, told her that her time in this world would effect her in a big way.

The question was: In what way?

 


	10. Congrats on Your First Travelling Companion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. I was in the groove of things and then I just wanted...to just STOP...Stop playing Skyrim, stop writing, just stop. I guess my brain, in it's own way, was telling me I was overworking myself and that I needed a break. So, NOW! Now, I have the want - the NEED - to write. I'm currently writing for Chapter 11 and a part that I'm not sure if it's going to be another chapter of the series or a one shot of this series. SO! Hopefully, I can finish checking out Chapter 10 for errors and post it later on today/tomorrow. Thank you for those that follow this story and those that give it kudos. You guys make me feel appreciated. ^_^ By no means do I want to leave this fanfic unfinished. I WILL see it through to the end. See you all in Chapter 10 and REMEMBER! This is just a placeholder, I'll add Chapter 10 with an edit to the A/N's afterward.
> 
> EDIT: CHAPTER 10 IS OFFICIALLY UP! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Just so you know, the companion that you get *IS* indeed a mod. I DO NOT stake any claims on her or 90% of the things that come out of her mouth. That claim belongs to the lovely John Jarvis and voiced by the even lovelier Christine Slagman! Check out his mod at the nexus or Steam Workshop! (Trust me, you SHOULD know who this companion is even without me saying her name. She is rather infamous! ;) )

* * *

  **Chapter 10**

* * *

 

After watching the three people retreat from sight, Nadia sighed as she looked to the skies. Contemplating when did things get so complicated as her thoughts turned to how she even got here.

'I remember drunkenly stumbling in my apartment...Then saying how I was tired of being treated poorly... But simply wishing for a change wouldn't make it come true! Things like that only happens in movies! It's ridiculous! However, even though I'm not one for believing in the supernatural with everything that's occurred since my being here, I think I'll settle for almost any explanation...', she thought deeply to herself as she sighed heavily, casting her eyes on the road again, as she proceeded to step out of the farm.

"Well, insanity or not, I have to warn them about the dragon...The irony", she chuckles, humorless as she was coming up to the sables when she hears the stableman curse and mutter about what to do about the dozy mare in his stable while he walked to the opening of the fence near the path to Whiterun.

Thinking back to the red haired woman's words about coming to assist, even when no one asks, Nadia approached the man; curious to see what the matter was. She stopped just in front of the man, being smaller, her view was blocked from the stalls of some of the stables.

"Is there a problem, sir?", she asked politely.

The man squints his eyes, looking hard at her before he speaks.

"Yes! That dozy mare wondered into my stables again for the last time! She does this ever other week! I swear, I'm gonna have to build a fence to keep her out!", he said furiously.

Lifting a brow, she turned her head toward the brown horse that was very much awake. 'Not that one, I gather...', she deduced.

Looking back at the man again, she just pointed out the obvious solution. "Why don't you just wake her up then?"

He let out a sarcastic, short laugh before replying to her. "If I were to do that, she'd end up attacking me! I learned my lesson the first time I found her in my stables. Just thinking about it hurts my back!", he countered as he rubbed his back for emphasis. Nodding her head in understanding, as she tentatively walked around him toward the stables, throwing a comment over her shoulder, eyes on focused on him.

"I don't really know much about horses, but I'll try to help, if I can", she stated, not waiting for a reply. It wasn't until she looked back toward the stall that was directly in front of her, that she stopped in her tracks and looked at what laid before her. In the next stall of the horse, slept a woman in her underwear in a pile of hay. Unable to to believe the sight, she turned her head toward the man, surprise evident across her face, pointing at the stall with the woman in it. "You can't possibly mean-", before she could finish her sentence the man nodded and replied back.

"Yep. _**That**_  dozy mare. I find her here every now and again in my stables. Every time I find her there, she's always in the same stall and naked", he finished, getting slightly red with anger.

Looking back at the woman, she mumbled to herself. "I wouldn't necessarily saying naked. Slightly yes, but fully?", she corrected as she placed her hand on the posting of the stall next to her. The horse whinnied at the closeness of a new face as Nadia glanced at it for a moment. "You used to seeing her here, huh?", she joked as the horse whinnied again as if in response. Nadia sighed as she wondered how is it that her curiosity gets her into these situations. She knew that the stable hand was expecting her to do something about the "dozy mare". So she did what she could to get the woman up, albeit with uncertainty. "Hey... Umm, miss? Could you wake up? You're rather inconveniencing this guy", she pathetically explained to the sleeping form. There wasn't a response from the woman. Annoyed, she moved in a bit, making sure to stay a safe distance away from her, just in case she was the type to throw punches in her sleep. "Hey!", she shouted a bit louder, seeing if inducing a headache would cause her to wake up. Whether or not if it was her changing her tone of voice or just sheer luck of her being on the brink of waking up in the first place, the woman started to stir.

"Ugh... What... Where am I?", the lithe Nordish accented woman questioned, as she winced, placing a hand on her forehead. Displaying signature signs of someone trying to block out a hangover. Sitting up slowly, with hay sticking out of her hair, her side ponytail moved slightly on her shoulder. Blinking her eyes unevenly, she turned her head toward Nadia and gasped, eyes showing surprise. "Oh! It's you!"

Nadia quirked an eyebrow toward the woman, recognition of her not displaying across her face whatsoever. The semi-naked woman started to sputter and scramble her words.

"Uh, I mean, what? I've never seen you before I have no idea who you are", she said, lamely, continuing to dig herself in a deeper grave. "It's not like I've been stalking you or anything", she blurted out. At that, Nadia felt inclined to back away slowly from the woman, unsure what she maybe planning.

"Um. Okay... I have to go now", Nadia stated, as she kept her eyes trained on the woman, not wanting to show her back to her.

Seeing her fright, the woman haplessly leaned forward, still on the ground, reaching for Nadia. "Wait! Don't leave! I... I'm injured!", she exclaimed.

At this, Nadia stopped momentarily and threw back at her. "Injured where?! Unless you're talking about in the head, then I **_really_**  don't want to be near you when you lose it."

The stableman came up along side of Nadia, anger shown across his features. "This is the 5th time I've found you on my property! I swear, if I find you here again, I'll... I'll...", he couldn't think through his anger.

The woman stood up and scoffed at the man. "You'll what, old man? Tell the guards? All I have to do is just bat my eyes and tell them that you tried to harm an unarmed woman!", the woman said, smugly.

"You won't dare!", he stated lividly at her. All the woman did was smile all the more widely at him. The man sputtered, unable to say anything, he stomped off toward a house that was near the stables and didn't come back out.

'Great. I'm stuck out here with a crazed stalker that blackmails people', Nadia thought sarcastically, to herself.

"Honestly. A girl can't get drunk and end up in the stables without her clothes from time to time", the accented woman stated as her eyes were half lidded in annoyance.

"To be fair, I'm pretty sure that's considered public indecency", Nadia stated dully.

The woman smiled at Nadia.

"Only if you do it wrong. They just can't appreciate my artistry", she said with a hint of laughter.

'Something is clearly wrong with this girl', Nadia's sensible side stated, but it still earned a bit of a chuckle from her nonetheless.

"Well, you have a nice day, miss", as Nadia tried to leave again, but was stopped again by the woman.

"Wait! I swear, if you take me with you, I'll make it worth you while", she stated almost desperately. Nadia looked at her with a mix of horror and astoundment.

"Ok, lady. Just so you know, I'm not interesting in women. Ok? I've may have been curious back in the day, but I'm strictly attracted to the male form", she said, wondering why the hell every time this woman spoke she simply didn't run from her.

The woman laughed and spoke plainly to her. "No. Not in that way. I mean to fight alongside with", she said.

Nadia stopped in her retreating as she thought about what the woman just said. She did pose a point. Fighting by herself was a thought that she didn't want to contend with, but to fight with someone that behaves like her? That gave her mind pause.

As if sensing her hesitation, the woman spoke up again, pushing harder in her pitch. "You won't find anyone tougher than me in all of Skyrim... Or as good looking", she finished with a flick of her ponytail, before resting her hand on her hip.

Nadia was about to reply with her answer before she said that last bit, earning a searing looking from her. "Well, aren't you the modest mouse?", her voice dripping in sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes and replied back. "Haha. You are so funny. I'm just being honest and anyone that says otherwise is clearly jealous", she shot back toward Nadia.

Growling under her breath, she turned away from the woman. Marching away from her as she called out to Nadia. "No! Wait! Not that I'm saying that _**you're**_  jealous, I just mean anyone that says that about me. Ugh. No, that came out wrong. Wait!", she exclaimed, as she hurried to rush after Nadia, trying to make things right, as her feet slapped against the stone path. Turning sharply just before the overhang, Nadia glared at the woman.

"I never said that I needed your help _**or**_  said that you could come with! So, why are you following me?!", she questioned, angrily.

The woman stood back away from her, her sword sheathed in her hand, as she tried to convince her, face confused at her reaction. "You mean, you don't remember?", she said, incredulously.

Nadia folds her arms and just stares at the woman. "Remember what exactly?", she asked growing impatient.

The woman looked on, standing by as she searched her Nadia's features. "Well... You promised that we'd travel together next time we met and here we are!", she said, as the words came out carefully.

"If that's the case, why did you say that you never seen me before in your life?", she inquired.

The woman huffed as she flipped her ponytail haughtily at her. "Well, you  _ **were**_  angry with me before and said you didn't want to see me again. We were arguing and you left me in the middle of nowhere. Some friend you were... I could have been overwhelmed and killed or something! Not that that would happen, you know?", she explained, looking Nadia in the eyes, indignantly.

Nadia blinked in surprise as she took in her words. Did this woman truly know Nadia somehow or was this woman confusing her with someone else entirely? She wasn't overtly sure, but one thing she did know, her words were more sure than her last statement. Sifting from one foot to the other, Nadia thought hard on the predicament as the woman looked on, hopefulness in her eyes. Sighing, Nadia looked at the woman, debating heavily on whether to take the woman up on her offer. Finally, Nadia spoke to her."Ok... I'll take you with me", she said begrudgingly as she looks her over and folds her arms, already in an upset state of mind because of the woman.

"So, what happened to your clothes exactly? Did you want to perform a magic trick and just make them disappear?"

Sofia laughs, giving Nadia a cheshire grin. "I _**do**_  have a spell that makes people naked. I could show you, if you'd like."

Upon seeing Nadia's flabbergasted look and mouth opening and closing, Sofia hunches over in laughter, holding her stomach.

"You should see the look on you face!"

Nadia clenched her teeth, as she re-thought even allowing the woman travel with her. After a moment of hearty laughter, Sofia stopped laughing, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I don't know remember where I put them. My memory's a little fuzzy. If you happen to have an extra outfit, I'd really appreciate it."

"Luck be with you, if I do have one", Nadia shook her head, keeping her eyes on half naked woman, however her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"You can stop staring. You act like you've never seen a naked woman before", she said full of herself.

It was Nadia's turn to laugh. "It's not for the reason you think, sweetie. The only clothes I got are the ones I'm wearing. I guess you could say I travel light. So, I don't know what I could possible give you for you to walk into the city without the guards trying to put you in the jailhouse."

Before shrugging her pack off and rummaging through it in hopes that Hadvar provided another little surprise for her. It seemed luck favored her greatly in this regard. She pulled out an old dress that looked similar to the women of this era wears, although, it was worn from being used frequently and barely holding together at the seams. Sofia's eyes widened in dismay as she scoffed before replying.

"You can't be serious. I can't fight in that!", she stated in disbelief.

Nerves just about grated, she received Sofia in a clipped fashion.

"Look. You only have two options. One: You put this on and see if we can find something better for you to wear when we get in the gates. Two: Stay here and romp around with the horses and the stableman, who I'm fairly certain, would seek to have you jailed for trespassing on his land for the last time! Your choice!"

Sofia turned her head while defying Nadia. "Just lead the way. I can handle just able anything that comes my way", she said irritated.

"Whatever you say, umm...", Nadia hesitated, as she put the clothes back into the pack, bit messily, when it occurred to here: She didn't know they woman's name. "I'm sorry, but what's your name again?"

The woman looked shocked for a moment, but it quickly disappeared from her features. "My name is Sofia", she shifted from one foot to the other as she regarded Nadia with suspicion.

Nadia nodded her head in acknowledgement at the woman, as she stuck out her hand to be shook. "Nadia", she stated simply.

Sofia looked at her hand incredulously as she took it with a bit of pause, shaking it warily.

"Ok, you could tell me more about yourself once we get inside and find you some clothes, alright?", Nadia stated, trying to dodge any questions that might come her way, should she act out of place than what she's used to. Sofia simply shrugged as Nadia led the way pass the over hang to bridge and some guards standing by the gate of the place. Upon seeing the pair, the man races down to meet them.

"Halt! City's gate are closed with the dragons about! Official business only."

Nadia's eyes squint at the man, as she gives him a serious look before talking to him. "I'm pretty sure this whole place is on edge. Riverwood is facing the dragon problem too. That's why they sent me here", she said a matter-a-factly.

The guard's eyes widen a bit hearing Nadia say this. "Riverwood's in danger too? You better go on in. Find the Jarl in Dragon's Reach, on top of the hill", the man said to Nadia, as he turned his gaze onto Sofia and glared. "We'll be keeping an eye on you."

She simply waved him off as he stalked back off to his post. Nadia turned slightly to take in the woman, eyes questioning what he meant.

"What?! So, I get a little drunk and cause a bit of trouble. It's not like anyone gets hurt!", she started, defensively.

'Somehow, I don't think that's the case.', she thought internally as she shakes her head and walks to the gate. Both men stationed them push open the huge doors and lets them pass through.


	11. Astounded By The 3rd Era

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 

The first thing that hit Nadia was the lapping conversations of the city. When the gates laid open fully to the city, her mouth dropped at the prestige that her eyes took in. Her eyes darted about, trying their best to to take in the new information that was presented in front of her. The books that she read and the few hand drawn depictions of what this time period of the 3rd century would have looked like didn't do it any justice. Around her were proud Vikings - or rather, Nords, as it were - and civilians, who were milling about doing their daily chores; gathering water from the small area near what looked to be a forge, or simply lounging about on beams talking with others. Such as what the woman, who appeared to be a blacksmith, was doing conversing with a Imperial solider.

Nadia took small steps in wonder as she turned about looking at the place in astoundment. The guards walked along the wall that protected the city from outside forces as her eyes briefly fall upon the tower battlements; where a guardsman peered down at her momentarily, then turned his gaze upon the valley that she just left. Wanting to take in more of the countryside metropolis, Nadia continued passed the initial part of the city down the road to the stone pathway, pass the heated warrior and bemused smith, toward the distance where voices that became more intangible. What invaded her ears next were the fervored voices of merchants making pitches for their wares and people bartering for a better prices.

"A market of sorts?", she quietly asked herself as she stood close to the well that was in the center of it all. Observing the interactions of those around her, she was able to take in almost all the happenings in the small inclusion of the place. From seeing shoppers smiling triumphantly for the purchase that they made while a male shopkeeper gave a look of disapproval once the buyer's back was turned, to the smells that permeated the air; the meat that hung in the air and the sweetness of fruits from the woman's stand and even her hawking out that people should remember to get in their daily take of fruits and vegetables. She saw a small child running back and forward to the stall and coming back with more product to sell. The woman smiled kindly at her.

"There's so much going on! How do you keep up with what's happening?", she questioned out loud to no one in particular as she climbed up the stairs toward the grand building she saw in the distance from the hill. It was still a bit farther away than she had thought, but as soon as she reached the top of the stairs she was greeted to the sight of a dead tree. Stepping out the shadow of the stone archway, she made her way to the bridge as she looked upon the dead tree in wonderment.

"I would have loved to see such a tree in it's hay-day... Something tells me it was gorgeous and perfumed the air immensely", lamented the woman, her southern drawl slipping out for a bit as her eyes filled with sadness, remembering the days of her youth where she spent time and again under the Georgia's setting sun under trees just as big as this one.

"What was that?"

The sudden question made her jump and dislodge the fact that she was being accompanied by someone. Looking over her shoulder, she eyed Sofia, forgetting she was there since she's been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time.

"W-what was what?", the woman asked as she had a feeling where this next question was going to.

"That voice you did. It sounded kinda of funny and made up. That one", the slender woman stated with her arms akimbo, looking at Nadia was questioning eyes. 

Nadia felt her nose flare as she turned to the other woman and cut with her words.

"It was NOT made up! It's my accent, I just have the tendency of hiding it when I'm with others because they say rude things about it, just like how you're doing now!"

Sofia shrugs, looking away, not seeming to care. It was only at this dismissal of the conversation being over that Nadia really took Sofia in. She had clothes on now and boots.

"Where did you get the clothes from?", she inquired, knowing she wouldn't have a coin purse on her bikini clad person.

Sofia turned to look at Nadia with a mischievous smile and gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, I borrowed them. No one seemed to be have wanted them. They were just there on the hang line. The boots were nearby too", she finished, smiling smugly.

Nadia shook her head in dismay at her companion's actions.

"That explains why you were so quiet this whole time... I can't believe you. Don't you have an ounce of shame? What if that was that person's only pair of clothes?"

Sofia simply shrugged.

"Then they shouldn't have kept them out in the open like they did. It was their own fault", she counter, arms folded. "Besides, I was get cold."

Nadia bit down on her bottom lip in anger to keep herself from having to argue with the woman all the more. She knew it wasn't going to get her anywhere. Nadia simply tuned into the hapless chatter around her of people going about their daily lives. She eyed a statue with a warrior looking down with his sword through some beast. At the base where it looked like the giant stone sword was stuck stood a man shouting about the elves being the cause of their troubles and that someone loved the people of Skyrim.

'Mental note to self, stay away from the crazy guy in the orange-ish yellow hooded robes.'

Glancing over to her right briefly, her mouth hung open at the upside down boat building. Unable to stop the question from forming, Nadia asked out loud what that building was.

Sofia casting a bored look in the direction where Nadia was paying attention to. She proceeded to tell her of all the areas of importance in Whiterun.

"Well, that's Jorrvaskr: Where the posers go to show off, but start crying because they spilt their mead. The Companions live there. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that they were all about honor-bound, I would join just for the free booze. But they're also a boring bunch and the higher ups always smells like wet dog."

Sofia pointed to the keep that was on the top of the hill. "Then there's Dragon's Reach, the Jarl's palace, which is full of pretentious fools."

Pointing a finger behind her from the area they just left as she continues on.

"Over by the gates, there's some place called the Drunken Huntsman, which is kinda of misleading as there are no drunken huntsman in there", she shrugged after the last bit of information. "And some other places not worth to mention. Most importantly though, there is an inn", she finally ended a mini tour for the city.

Nadia nodded making note of the places she mentioned, but keeping in mind that a city of this size has to have more to it than what she just mentioned.

'That's the building that that woman was talking about. I'll have to visit them after I meet with the Jarl', Nadia thought to herself, as she walked around the tree, casting glances at the building now and again. Somewhat expecting to see some of the same people that she saw eariler in the potato patch come out at that exact moment. Of course, something like that wouldn't happen in reality... whatever counted as reality at this point. Stopping briefly in front of the stairs, she took in the beauty of the keep with it's stone walls and gushing man-made waterfalls leading toward the spacious plaza that they were in, which in turn circled the grand tree behind them. The palace's shadow loomed over them, making Nadia feel small in the grand scheme of things. Her admiring the grandness of it all was interrupted when the crazed man caught glimpse of Nadia was pointing in her direction blaming her and her people for all that befell Skyrim. Nadia felt a slight sense of panic run through her as she hurried along the steps, trying to make a hasty getaway should the crazed man think to attack her. It's only after she and Sofia made it up the top of steps that Nadia dared to look back to see if the man stayed below. Breathing a sigh of relief that he did, Nadia turned toward Sofia.

"Are all the people here that hateful of elves?", Nadia said quietly as she looked over where the man could barely be heard over the sound of the waterfalls of the keep.

Sofia spoke up at this, trying to set the record straight.

"People seem to think all Nords are racist but surely that itself is racist?"

Nadia wore a shocked expression on her face, surprised at what she was hearing from the woman that she wrote off as being shallow and egotistical. Sofia looked calm, but hinted at defensiveness of dealing with this topic before.

"I'm not racist! Though, I just don't like Khajits", she then looked up briefly, thoughtful for a moment, as she then ran down the list, a finger counting off all the people she wasn't fond of. The moment of respect that Nadia had for Sofia slowly dwindling back down to a question of: Why do I travel with this person again?

"Or Argonians... Or Elves ...Come to think of it...", she poised her one of her arms over her stomach as she let her other rest on her chin in a form of contemplation.

"I'm not that fond of Orcs, Redguards or Imperials either". It was only after she finished her list that she looked over at Nadia, who in turn gave her a dead pan look, that made Sofia think about what she just said and curse.

"Damn it. I always end up upsetting someone", she grumbles under her breath as she quickly tried to do damage-control on the situation, her travelling companion already walking off toward the doors of the keep.

"Don't take it personally!", she said as she rushed to catch up with the umber colored elf.

Nadia quickly turned heel to face Sofia as soon as she reached the doors of the keep.

" _YOU_ stay outside! The last thing I want you doing is upsetting someone higher up than us both and getting our heads cut off because of it!", she spat at the Nordic woman, who was about to open her mouth to retort, but was interrupted before she could even start. "I mean it!"

Nadia wasn't in the mood to argue any further as she quickly entered the building, ignoring whatever Sofia said to her while Nadia closed the door behind her.


	12. Jarls, Cranky Wizards, and Frost Salts!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 

Upon entering the keep, Nadia's body was greeted with warmth from a semi-distant fire. Her mouth gaped in awe as she drank in her surroundings. The place had a welcoming feel to it, not only from the fire, but from the layout of the building. It seemed like a good percentage of the foyer was wood with pillars of intricate Nordic design ingrained in the pillars, reaching up toward the high ceiling. The small accents here and there were immaculate. It was a wonder how the place didn't catch on fire with all the wood that was made up the interior.

A creaky old voice of an old woman told her to quit dawdling and to move instead of cluttering up the hallway, stating she needed to keep the area cleared. Nadia quickly muttered an apology and crept up the stairs to see the rest of the room; heart hammering all the more when she saw a man of blonde hair, who donned a crown immersed in a conversation with two men and a ebony skinned woman. The men seemed to be embroiled in a heated discussion so her appearance went all but unnoticed except from the dark complexioned woman, who drew her sword, skulking toward Nadia, intimidatingly. Nadia stopped in her advancements as she took in the woman's actions, trying not to make any sudden movements.

'His bodyguard, perhaps? Makes sense since he is a man of importance. He'd need the protection.', even with this reasoning, her heartbeats were still all the more frantic at the thought of meeting this important individual.

Nadia visibly cringed as the woman was finally to her. She was taken aback by her ashen skin and blood shot colored eyes as she made her demand to Nadia.

"What is the meaning of this? Jarl Balgruuf isn't receiving visitors!", she declared as her sword arm brandished her blade behind her, ready to defend.

Steeling her eyes and taking a shaky breath, Nadia replied to the woman, still stuttering out my warning.

"A-Alvor sent me to warn of Riverwood's defenses being minimal against any impending dragon attacks. H-he's worried with Helgen b-being too close and that they'll be next."

The woman's eyes widen a fraction before returning to her previous scowl.

"You know about Helgen? The Jarl will want to speak to you personally. Approach", she sheathed her sword and walked turned with purpose to the back of the room.

'This is it. Time to face the Jarl.', mentally and outwardly gulped as she followed the slate colored and sculpted woman.

Passing through the middle of the room that had two long tables on both sides of Nadia and a rectangular fire pit in the middle, Nadia stopped at the bottom of the dais as the woman took up her position at the right of the Jarl, her hand still by her sword, should she notice anything out of place from Nadia. With Nadia now within close proximity of the Jarl, the other two men that held talks with the Jarl were silent as the man in the throne poised himself in such a way that Nadia wondered if his position was even comfortable.

Her eyes quickly took a survey of the man since she was closer to him now. She saw that his blonde hair was in traditional braids and was encased by a jeweled circlet that looked to have been worn for generations. He wore robes and finely tailored boots that Nadia could only surmise would cost a hefty amount of coins to even purchase such finery in life. His face gave off some wrinkles that stated he wasn't too old, but not too young either as there was no graying in his mane or his beard. His muscles flexed as his fingers opened and closed into a fist as if he was squeezing an invisible stress ball. His aquatic blue eyes gazed into hers, waiting to see if her business was legitimate or not.

"What's this about Riverwood being in danger?", he questioned, leaning forward a bit, trying to gauge Nadia. Even with this slight movement, the red-eyed woman mirrored inching forward a bit, a cat readying to strike.

Trying to avoid being shaken up further, Nadia looks the man dead in his eyes and tells him frankly, forgetting her place,

"Alvor sent me to inform you of this. He fears Riverwood will be the next target because of Helgen being decimated by that black nightmare", she declared without fear.

The man had a display of shock in his eyes as he leaned back.

"So you were at Helgen? This, black nightmare? It was truly a dragon?", he inquired, not fully convinced, but not wholly suspicious.

Frowning, Nadia replied glibly.

"Yes, I had a  ** _great_** view while the Imperials were willing to murder an innocent for just simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time", she grumbled, instinctively rubbing her neck, remembering her time, moments before the chopping block.

The Jarl's eyes were sympathic.

"It is unfortunate that during times of war that it is the innocent that suffer", he replied. Nadia simply nodded her head as she continued.

"As I said, the dragon destroyed the village in the end and the last Imperial soldier and I saw, it was last heading this way."

'Even though, it flew over the mountain... it could have very well attacked another unsuspecting village... ", thought Nadia, dourly.

The Jarl's eyes were full of alert as he made proclamation. After posing a question to one of the men to his left, the woman to his right began discussing plans on how to aid the small village as the lanky, balding man bulked at the very idea stating every reason why not to do so. Growing seemingly tired of the debates, the Jarl banged his fist into the arm of the throne, glaring heavily at the scrawny man, effectively ending the conversation and turning to his bodyguard saying to send a small detachment to Riverwood, to which the sharply sculpted woman agreed to, throwing a smug look to the scrawny man as quickly hustling off the dais toward the doors to leave out the palace. The balding man looked mildly perturbed, but he quickly cleared his throat and straightened up as the Jarl turned his gaze to him. He excused himself and left out the room, in the direction the bodyguard was at and disappearing around the corner.  
Smiling graciously at Nadia, his voice boomed with his next statement.

"Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it". He turned his head to the man that was left and nodded to him. He quickly went in the same direction that the other man left and came back just as quickly with a set of armor in his arms.

"Here, take this as a small token of my esteem", he smiled broadly as Nadia quickly took the armor into her hands, bowing her head in thanks to him. Concern fell upon his face again as he spoke up to her once more.

"There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps", he lifted himself from his throne as he stepped toward Nadia, standing at the top of the dais.

"Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and... rumors of dragons", he hesitated at the last part as if refusing or perhaps hoping, that all the talk of dragons were false. He stepped off the dais and Nadia quickly followed after him while she swiftly stuffed the armor into her pack, making off toward a room that branched off to the side of the room.

'If this guy is a wizard, maybe he could teach me a few spells. It'll be something better than just bludgeoning people to death with a war axe', she thoughtfully walked, contemplating what would be the first spell she should learn, if the man truly could. Someone that was wizened and a thought provoker would be a grand teacher indeed. However, that's not what she got in the end. She was greeted by a snarky wizard that treated everyone as if they were beneath him. Some of this words to the Jarl were glib, even if he toned them down when talking him. Even when questioning him about the task, his compliments were quickly followed up at the heels of a shrouded insult. She really wasn't liking this guy. If anything, he was reminding her of Alduna with her insulting mannerisms. It was only after the Jarl left when the wizard's last statements really grinded her gears about her being mentally capable to deliver the frost salts to someone in town.

"Look, buster! If you want something done, you best start acting a helluva lot nicer to those doing you a favor!", she snapped at him, her accent dripping out with venom.

He was taken aback by someone actually going off on him as well as Nadia's accent.

"W-what-"

"What" is what I'm wondering crawled up in your craw and made you be a snobbish busybody that thinks everyone is his footstool!", she snatched the small bowl of frost salts from him as she marched out toward the main hall before she turned to him one last time.

"I'm only doing this because I'm holding out for the hope that that lady is a helluva lot nicer than you, you crotchy old prick!"

Clutching bowl in hand, Nadia marched toward the doors back to Sofia.

Upon coming back into the open air, Nadia let out a angered puff, eyeing Sofia, who smiled her mischievous smile, ready to say a quip. Not really wanting to hear her mouth, Nadia told her that she was gifted some armor by the Jarl so she wouldn't have to worry about going into battle with any gear, with the exception of greaves. As they travelled down the steps questioning where the alchemy store was located at, Sofia directed her toward the general location of shop as they went past the tree and to the store that was adjacent to the elderly woman selling jewelry.

Passing through the doors, various smells invaded Nadia's senses as she entered the shop. It as an overwhelming mixture of sweet nectars, smoke from incense, animal musk, and hints of dried grubs. Nadia's nares lifted, nose cringing, causing her to show a bit of visible disgust while her olfactory sense became accustomed to the hundred of smells in this cauldron of aromas.

"Welcome! Please let me know if there's anything that you like", she smiled warmly as she leaned on her forearms on the counter. Nadia felt her edge come off a bit as she approached the woman.

"Hello, miss? Are you Arcadia?"

"Yes, I am. Is there something you need?"

Nadia placed the frost salts in front of the woman. "The crotchy old wizard was rude about it, but I'm here to drop these off."

The woman smiled once again, chuckling.

"Ah, splendid, splendid! It's for a special brew I'm working on. A love elixir like none other... Maybe I'll test it on Farengar first", she stated, as she thoughtfully tapped her chin with a single finger.

Nadia found herself chuckling along with the older woman.

"My condolences to the woman that has to deal with him, then! Especially with his high opinions of everyone else's mental capability", she smiled at the woman, both of them laughing once again. It was then that she gave off a small gasp, that Nadia gave her a quizzically look at her sudden gasp.

"Oh, but I suppose you expect some compensation. Um... ", she leaned away from the counter and crouches down, fiddling around with items behind the counter. She comes back up with three different colored potion bottles.

"Here, these potions should suffice", she smiles warmly with the corner of her eyes crinkling with joy.

Nadia picked up each bottle and looked at them inquisitively, giving the older woman a questioning look.

"Oh, let me explain", the older woman first picked up the big, rounded, burnt sienne colored bottle.

"This is a potion of illusion. You can use it to strengthen your illusion magic briefly. Next," she picks up the medium sized bottle that was in a hexagonal shape that held a green liquid inside of it. "This is a stamina potion. It's not the strongest, but it'll revitalize you, allowing to carry on further before tiring out. Finally, " she picked up the last hexagonal, medium-sized bottle with white liquid in it. "a potion of brief invisiblity. It could come in handy in a multitude of situations such as: avoiding a pack of wolves, hiding from your spouse, and even escaping an awkward conversation. Or even all three at once", she nodded at her, satisfied with her explanations of what each potions does. Nadia looked at each potion in amazement.

"Amazing! Just what other potions are there?"

"Plenty. While I don't have formal training in the Restoration school, I usually have something just as good", she gestures with her arms out, straightening up from leaning on the corner. "Within these walls, I have all that I need to brew a potion for nearly any ailment. If I had a Septim for every case of Rockjoint or Witbane I've cured since I opened this shop, I'd be a rich woman indeed."

Nadia just found herself all the more surprised by how different this world was from her own. "Rockjoint? What on Earth is that?"

The response she got was from behind her.

"A sickness that you get from wild animals. It makes it hard to move around if you got it", voiced a bored Sofia as she warmed herself by the fire in the center of the room. Nadia thought back nervously to her journey of trying to get to Whiterun, rubbing ber backside at the memory.

"What if I don't have the money to get the potion I need for a sickness? Am I just out of luck?", she posed the question to the older woman in front of her, who simply shook her head.

"No, if you can't buy a potion you can see Danica, a healer. Folks around here believe that the healers, blessed by the Divines, can heal you of your ailments. I don't know just how true that is."

Nadia thought it was best to do this instead, since her funds were dwindling, as it were. Changing the topic a bit, she questioned the woman, "Do I always have to buy these potions or can I make them myself?"

"While I'll appreciate the business of you coming to buy them already made, you yourself can make these", she gestured to something to the back corner of the room. "Long as you clean up. You know how to use it right? Mix a couple of ingredients together, see what happens. A little Wheat and Blisterwort makes a healing potion, if you didn't know. We have plenty of ingredients for sale, too." She finished, eluding to making a sale for the ingredients needed.

'Surviving in this world is harder and more expensive that I thought', she thought to herself as she digs into her pack for the coin purse.

"How much for the things you just mentioned?"

"54 gold coins, I'll give you the water and bottle for free since this is your first time making a potion", she said as she reached down to pick up an empty bottle from behind the counter and turned to pick up a bundle of straw of wheat and a red looking mushroom Arcadia wrapped in a cloth, to avoid touching the poisonous fungus. Giving over the coins, they completed their transaction.

"The water is by the alchemy table. I suggest you aggregate it slowly. That way, you can avoid weakening the effects of the potion", Arcadia explained, as she put the coins in her personal coin bag.

Nadia nodded and put her own purse away, leaving the pack by the counter as she brought the items over to the table.

'I feel like I'm back in chemistry class. Let's just hope that this ends better than that instance', she grimaced as she laid the items around the inner edges of the table. Observing the mortar and pestle that was on the table, Nadia pulled it to her as she carefully placed the mushroom and wheat in there. Adding small amounts of water in, she proceeded to grind them into a paste, continuously adding in water till it was a homogeneous red liquid. At first, there was a waft of earthiness accompanied by a slight dizziness. It was finally neutralized by the sweet, bread-like aroma of the wheat bundle. She poured it into the empty bottle at intervals to prevent overflowing. Nadia wiped her brow, not realizing how much she was sweating as she was in immense concentration. Looking over her shoulder, toward the windows that was behind Arcadia, Nadia noticed that the light was dimming somewhat outside. Coming back to Arcadia, Nadia shows her the finish product. The older woman takes the bottle gently and holds it up to inspect. She lightly swirls it in her hand to make sure none of the contents separated. Pleased, she smiles and hands the brew back to Nadia.

"That's a fine potion you've put together", she stated. "Normally, it takes a few attempts. Not many people know that blisterwort's poison can be neutralized, if they balance the wheat's protein and water content. In doing so, it changes it's original intent and makes it into a healing potion, instead. Blisterwort is commonly used as a poison to wear down animals, and in other cases people", ended the lecture from the older alchemist.

Smiling graciously, Nadia leaned down to pack away the potion. As she busied herself with rearranging the items in her pack, she asked Arcadia for the time. The older woman looked out the window and squinted her eyes.

"If I have to guess, it's close to 5. You were at the table for a couple of hours." Nadia shoots up from the pack in shock.

"A couple of hours?! That was just from making one potion!", she exasperated. Arcadia shook her head, laughing at her reaction.

"You'll get better with time", she simply stated, smiling at Nadia. Sighing, Nadia picked up her pack and gave her thanks to the woman. Nadia looked over at Sofia to follow, which the woman casually walked over to the door as the two women left out the shop.

Looking around the market, Nadia notices that the crowds thinned out from the earlier rush that was there and that the owner of the stands were scattering because of the clouds darkening, signaling rain. Turning to Sofia under the overhang, Nadia told her her game plan.

"Look. We have to make it to Bleak Falls Burrow, but I don't wanna go if it's about to be dark AND rain. So, I suggest we make our way to the inn and spend the night there. Agreed?"

"Does that mean I get to drink some booze?"

"No."

"You really need to have more fun."

"I don't want you getting into anymore trouble today. That stableman was already mad enough as it is and considering the guards themselves said they're going to be keeping an eye on you, I don't want to risk it. So, no booze for you!"

"Aww. I'm never going have any fun with you around, am I?"

"You best get used to it, sweetie", she said with a feign innocence. The short haired elven woman noticed some people head toward the building that were up a few steps to the right of the shop. Hearing some muffled noise inside, she gathered that it must have been the the local tavern and perhaps the inn itself. Going on this inference alone, she jogged over to the building with Sofia not far behind and entered the building.


	13. Magic? REALLY?! What's a Dragonborn?

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

 

Upon making their way into the inn, they discovered it was packed and there was just enough room to move about in. There were people boisterously talking and singing. From the workers from the store clerks and field workers to the craftsmen and mercenaries, it seemed that just about everyone was here, except for the warriors that she saw in the field. Tucking the one of the straps of the pack on her back, she made her way to maneuver her way to the woman at the pack bar, as she served drinks and meals there. Nadia shouted to the woman over the loud ambient noises of the inn.

"Do you have any rooms available?"

"Aye! There's only one left! It'll be 10 gold!", she replied back over the loud talks of the inn.

Deftly pulling out her coin purse, she pulled out ten coins and pressed them to the woman's hands. She smiled in return, as she shouted to Nadia.

"I'll show you to your room. Right this way." The woman shouted for a black woman to take her place behind the bar for a moment as she made her way around the bar and guided Nadia toward her room. Nadia followed suit after her as she tried to avoid bumping into the rowdy lot in case some of them were drunk enough to start a fist fight. They made it toward the stairs and the woman pulled out a key and unlocked the door at the top of the steps and let themselves in, Nadia at her heels. It was a creaky, wooden room that had a wet scent drafting in from the rain dripping in from the slits of the roof in the corner of the room. The room had only a few items within to give off a homely feel to it. Clutter on the shelves and night stand that held blue mosaic looking goblets, plates and bowls on them, a candle on the same night table that was left of the double bed. It had some feathers decorating the wall above the bed. At the foot of it, against the wall, there was a dresser with more pottery on top of it and some cheese as well as wine next to it. At its left was a black pot with legs next to it.

"If you're looking to wash yourself, that black basin just had fresh water added to it. Enjoy your stay", the woman said, exiting the room. Nadia closed the door after her and sighed contently.

Now that she thought of it... It's been sometime since she's washed. With all that's happened she didn't even think of the stench after all of the action that she was put through since entering this world. Fumbling with the buckles of the armor, she slowly escapes from the confines of it and takes it off. It was until she got the main armor off that she noticed her dress had tears splitting up the seam. She thought melancholy about Amelia as soon as her eyes landed on the dress.

'I got to get back home somehow... Whatever brought me here should be able to get me back. At least, I hope so', she stripped herself of the torn dress and sat at the chair in the room as she swiftly undid the boots and took off the gloves, adding it to the pile of the garments on the floor. Fully nude, she made her way to the basin. She picked up the cloth on top of the dresser near the basin as she took off her glasses, placing them on the dresser. She dipped her towel into the lukewarm water and slowly washed herself, her thoughts idly drifting about this world and her own.

After she finished with her makeshift bath, Nadia went back to her pack as she fished out the dress that Sofia rejected earlier. She slipped it on since she couldn't very well walk around in the nude and her garments were dirty themselves.

'I'm gonna have to go by that river that's outside of town and wash these and pray to God that they don't shrink!', she thought while she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. Picking up the coin purse, she opened the small bag and counted out how much there was left in there and sighed.

"31 coins... I need to find a way to get money that doesn't involve turning to crime... Maybe I could ask around to see if anyone has any errands or jobs?", she thought out loud as she was about to toss the shrinking purse back into the pack, she noticed one of the books in the pack as her mind clicked with instant enjoyment. She put the coin bag in the pack and made her way to the archway that was connected to her room.

She set the pack at the side of her chair while sitting back with a happy sigh in the bustling inn. The people were jolly and rowdy at the same time as they asked for drinks and food whilst the bard played merrily in the rambunctious atmosphere. This hardly fazed Nadia as she then rummaged through the pack gleefully, forgoing the overlooking view that she was privy to with clutters of food on the tables in front of her and the adjacent chair. She would readily be entertained with the books that jostled about in her bag, fully closing out the happenings around her toward an escape that she mastered since she was a young girl. She knew that one of the books she held onto was a spell book just from the familiar warmth she gather from it. Eagerly pulling it out, Nadia wanted nothing more than then to just curl up in the chair and just dive into it's contents. Cracking up the contents, she looked upon the words that suggested that the user should be careful when it comes to using magic. It would be the folly of those that ignored this warning that would lead to a quick death.

Nadia pressed a palm to her head, feeling as if these words were familiar to her somehow. The feeling grew all the stronger, as she continued on, with time passing her by as she finished the book.

'Do I... somehow already know this spell?', she contemplated, trying to figure out a way to find out without having to either resort to a fight or burning down her surroundings. She read in the book that the first step to even producing a flame is conjure the thought of fire to your hand. Doing just that, she made sure not to cast it, but to just have it in the palm of her hand. Warmth. Dancing flames. Strong enough to feel, but not strong enough to cause harm. Focusing all her thoughts and looking down at her left hand, she felt it growing hotter and hotter till a small flame came about. Gasping, she closed her hand, losing concentration and dispersing the spell. Shock quickly replaced with giddiness filled her being. She whispered her realization.

"I can do magic... " She said softly and then said it a bit louder to fill herself with validation. "I can do magic!", she smiled in triumphant as she picked up the flame book and give it an enthusiastic kissed and hugged it to her chest.

"I swear, even if I'm alone for the rest of my days, I will ALWAYS love you, my dear literary friends! Especially, if you teach me wonders such as these", she said with emphasis as she held the book with her right hand and conjured the flame a bit bigger and stronger in her left hand. Nadia smiled as she looked at the flame lovingly as it danced in her eyes. She chuckled in conjunction to closing up her hand, effectively ending the spell. Setting the flame book down on the table in front of her, she pulled out the other magic book as it filled her up with a light, soothing warmth.

Opening up the book, she read the contents feeling the same tingling in her head as she read through it from cover to cover. 'Healing, huh? From the looks of it, it's like the same steps for flames, but you imagine a light and some purity from it to heal wounds', she thought. Not having any current wounds or aches, she focused on imagining her left hand getting a glow that was meant to heal the user. Shakily, a small golden, light came into existence, bathing her palm in it. It gave off a faint sensation. Fascinated by the glow, Nadia was enraptured at the things that she was learning from the books. Never in a million years would she have ever thought she would see something that was only showcased in fairy tales and movies to be a part of her life. To learn how to cast spells felt amazing to her. Smiling once more, she closed her hand and ended the spell.

She felt at ease with life even if she was in a world that was different from her own, even if dragons were a thing here; even if she felt like her life maybe out of her hands. She felt, in that moment, that she'll be ok. Everything was going to work out for the better in time.

Finally, she sat back down in the chair and pulled out the last book that was in her pack. It was the black book with the sign that she recalled from Helgen, of the Imperials. She slowly pulled back the cover read the first page that gave away the title of the book:

_'The Story of the Dragonborn'_

Furrowing her brow in confusion, she thought of what it could possibly mean for a split second before she began reading the contents to see if it could answer any questions that would quickly form in her head.

_'Many people have heard the term "Dragonborn" - we are of course ruled by the "Dragonborn Emperors" - but the true meaning of the term is not commonly understood. For those of us in the Order of Talos, this is a subject near and dear to our hearts, and in this book I will attempt to illuminate the history and significance of those known as Dragonborn down through the ages.'_

Digesting this first paragraph, Nadia was only further confused. 'Were the rulers of these lands dragons or did they...', she stopped that thought before it could fully form, jostling her head side to side. She read more into the book, finding more terms and names that she knew nothing about, but she gathered that "Akatosh" was a dragon that was different from the one that she saw in Helgan. Perhaps a god in this world, even? Also, that the blood of this Akatosh was passed down a line of succession via the rulers of the land, even when it came to times of crisis, it would aid in sealing up an ominous place called "Oblivion" where daedra resided.

'I'll have to find more books on everything that's just talked about in just this book alone... Not that I mind' she thought, a small smirk playing on her lips as she tore through the information all the more.

The book went on to talk about other groups and places, one such being known as the Blades and their known for protecting the Emperor. As immersed as she was in the tale, what truly lit a fire within her was last paragraph and a riddle of sorts.

**_'I leave you with what is known as "The Prophecy of the Dragonborn". It often said to originate in an Elder Scroll, although it is sometimes also attributed to the ancient Akaviri. Many have attempted to decipher it, and many have also believed that its omens had been fulfilled and that the advent of the "Last Dragonborn" was at hand. I make no claims as an interpreter of prophecy, but it does suggest that the true significance of Akatosh's gift to mortalkind has yet to be fully understood._ **

**_When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world_ **

**_When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped_ **

**_When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles_ **

**_When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls_ **

**_When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding_ **

**_The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.'_ **

Nadia's eyes bore into the "prophecy" at the end, leaning forward, with book in hand. She repeated the words outloud, trying to pick apart their meaning.

" _'When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world_

_When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped_

_When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles_

_When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls_

_When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding_

_The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.'_ ", the scholarly woman bit her bottom lip, lightly in thought.

"Usually, I'm good with riddles, but this one makes no sense. Maybe it's a eluding to something that's _like_  a tower?", she leans back into the chair, fingers still within the book as she looks up toward the ceiling of the inn.

'Let's see... Towers are known for being big, prominent and part of the land... Could all of them be something that had to do with history itself and them collapsing?', she thought before loosing a yawn that she covered her other hand with. She shook her head lightly as she looks down at the book in her hand and fully closed it.

'Whatever it means, I can figure it out later. For now, I need to get some rest - ', the thought was quickly cut off with a grumble of her stomach as she felt her face flush for a moment. 'And food in my system... ', she thought, gently placed all her books back into lifeline of a pack. She digged through, her pack when she comes across the armor that Alvor gave her. Cursing inwardly, thinking that she could have given this to Sofia.

As soon as the thought of Sofia crossed her mind, Nadia's eyes bugged out, simultaneously scanning the crowd for her troublesome female companion. Tuning in back to her surroundings, she hears cheers and laughs below her as the elven woman groans covering her face at the lithe woman's action. Down below, the woman was not only drinking and making an ass out of herself, but also singing drunkingly and once again, in her skivvies.

"O, there once was a hero named Ragnard the Red,

who came riding to Whiterun from ol' Rorikstead.

And the man did something and branished his blade,

as he told of some battles and gold that he made.

But then he went quiet, did Ragnard the Red,

when he met a fierce woman, Matilda, who said:

'Oh, you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead,

now I think it's high time that you stop that and bleed!'

And so then came clashing and slashing of steel,

as their brave lass Matilda charged in with a meal!

And then the man named Ragnard was talking no moooorreee,

when his ugly big head rolled around on the floor!"

Slinking away from the balcony with her pack in hand, Nadia turns back into the room, shaking her head as she put it on the bed and put a a chair against the handles of the doors to prevent the drunkard from coming into the room.

"This is something I wanted avoid. If you're gonna wreak havoc after I told you not to drink, I honestly won't be blamed for your actions. I don't have the patience for drunken idiots after college... Especially when they don't want to listen to reason", she fumed, annoyed with the antics of Sofia and the day in general.

Turning from the door and sitting back on the bed, Nadia pulls the fork and bowl from her pack, along with the loaf of bread and dried meat. Ripping the meat up with her fork, she places them in the bowl and puts the rest of the meat back in her pack. She breaks the bread in half, putting one half into the bowl and the other back in her pack. She eats her meal in a semblance of silence as the rowdy crowd and Sofia carried on; her mind not lingering on anything in the moment as she just idly ate her meal. It quieted her stomach at least. Upon finishing her meal, she puts her utensils back into the pack as she put the bag back on the ground. Pulling back the covers from the bed, Nadia drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Nadia yawned loudly, trying to waken her mind and body. Slowly coming back into consciousnesses, she stretched lazily as rubbed the backs of her eyes. It was another day and she was still here in this land called Skyrim. If the past two days didn't prove it, today most certainly did. This place was real and she was here to stay till whatever force that brought her here decided to bring her back to her timeline.

Letting loose a sigh, she scratched the back of her head and wordlessly reached for her glasses with her other hand putting them back on her face.

"Time to start another day then" her eyes readying for whatever hardship comes her way today. She busied herself with a daily morning routine and organized her pack in a more concise fashion, donning the armor that Alvor gave her before opening the door and being greeted with a passed out Sofia in front of the steps. Nadia rolled her eyes, while simultaneously groaning. Today was just going to be another long day.


	14. Rough First Real Dungeon... Also, What's That Sound?

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

 

"I just don't know why we have to be the ones to go there. I mean, it's not like you need to have experience with dragons to go through an old burial and for what? Some old stone that may or may not be there?", wondered the lithe Nord woman to her elven companion.

Nadia sighed. For once, she agreed with the boisterous Nord woman. After leaving the inn, Sofia was angry that Nadia locked her out the room, which Nadia returned in full. This gave way to a silence that Nadia was still wondering if was a welcome treat or something to be wary of; not fully knowing what was going on in her travelling companion's head. After forcibly shoving the armor that Nadia got from the Jarl into Sofia's torso, Nadia marched passed the other woman and questioned the inn keeper as to what they could do for money. She discovered that odd jobs could be done around town, such as: chopping wood, harvesting and producing vegetables would get them paid by the farmers for providing help; making their work easier. If that was too mundane, there were bounties that the Jarl puts against bandits and other criminals to keep peace in the hold. She thanked the inn keeper for the room and the new bounty that she has in hand before leaving out of Whiterun.

It wasn't until there, way up on the hill that overlooked Whiterun, that Nadia broke the silence and told her where they were going that lead to the question poised now: Why them?

"In all honesty, I don't really know. However, if I were him, I would send someone else to do it too because he has an entire hold to take care of and seemed a bit strapped for men", the elven woman replied as she tried to adjust herself against the armor that Alvor gave her once more.

"If you say so", Sofia hummed with a shrug.

The quiet came back as they made their way up the road and went the opposite direction of Whiterun as soon as they came to the bridge on the outskirts of Riverwood.

Not even steps away from the bridge, a low, feral growl sounded out to both women. Hand at her hip, she grabbed the war axe that was latched onto her belt; whereas, Sofia pulled the iron sword from her side, grinning at the beast. Without warning, the wolf pounced at the Nord first as Sofia simply moved to the side and slashed at the back of the wolf. It yipped in pain as it turned its head angrily at it's attacker. Sofia let out a laugh as she flicked her sword, ridding it of the wolf's blood as if trying to taunt it to come at her again. While it was distracted with Sofia, Nadia let out a powerful cry as she put herself in her attack, aiming at it's head. She heard the skull crack as it then slumped forward and convulsed for a few moments and went limp. Nadia walked over to one of the fresh patches of grass and began wiping it as clean as she could get it on the ground. Satisfied with the state it was then in, she hooked it back into it's loop and started off once again toward their destination.

She was promptly stopped by Sofia, to which she turned to look at her to see what she wanted.

"You know, we _could_ skin this thing and sell it's pelt for some coin."

Nadia's eyes must of given her away of how horrendous the idea even sounded to her because that prompted her to explaining herself further.

"Of course, if you want to sleep in a cave where there could be bears, wolves or spiders, I'd have no problem with it... You, on the other hand... ", she finished with a bit of a flourish, with her finger to her chin in mock contemplation.

Groaning, Nadia rubbed the back of her neck.

"Alright, but you're in charge of doing it. I don't know the first thing about skinning an animal."

Grinning at her personal win, Sofia threw a comment at her.

"I had a feeling as much. You're not much for doing the physical aspects of things."

Nadia's eyes narrowed at her, ready to ask her what she meant but was ignored when Sofia set to work of getting her prize from the beast. Nadia shifted from one foot to the other, as Sofia cut into the underbelly of the former threat. Feeling a bit weak in her stomach, Nadia walked a bit away from Sofia, waiting for her to be done with her task.

About fifteen minutes passed by when she finally heard Sofia approach and felt her lift the lid of her pack about to put the pelt in. Nadia swiftly turned about and looked incredulously at her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sofia gave her a look like she wasn't serious.

"What do you think? I'm putting it away."

"You JUST skinned it! It could still have some blood on it and I don't want that getting on my other stuff!", distressed the educated woman.

"Then, where do you want me to put it?", she said irritated.

Nadia looked about, her eyes darting from place to place trying to come up with a bright idea. Sighing, Nadia gave Sofia the go ahead to put it in her pack, but to just wrap it up as best as she could to avoid blood ruining anything. It wasn't until she put the pelt away that a sudden thought occurred to Nadia.

"Where did you get the knife?"

"I swiped it from you earlier when you were washing your clothes at the stream", stated Sofia, with a smirk in her voice.

Nadia turned toward the other woman with her mouth gaping out and shut, flabbergasted. True, she needed Sofia to survive, but the lines she crossed were becoming worrisome. Deciding to lean more on the angry side, she scowled at Sofia.

"Did you take anything else that wasn't yours to touch?"

"Do you mean from you? Or just life in general?", she gave Nadia a chesire grin as Nadia simply groaned and just messaged her temples. Seemingly tired from her antics, Nadia walked away, grumbling under her breath.

"We need to find you a knapsack of your own to carry."

'And possibly to keep you from stealing my gold and leaving me stranded someplace.', she thought internally.

"Whatever you say," shrugged Sofia.

After the exchange, Nadia felt a dull pain in her pelvis as she walked. She did slight twisting motions to try to alleviate it, wincing now and again.

'Maybe the armor is a bit tighter than I thought on me,'she reasoned as she walked a bit slower, earning a raised eyebrow from Sofia, who did nothing but observe her. Releasing an anguished sigh, Nadia pressed forward.

"I'm probably just tired... ", she said out loud as she began to pick up the pace once more, Sofia following in tow once again.

When they got further up, Sofia took point to guiding themselves where they needed to go to avoid further confusion. They went right and kept going and hooked around the natural workings of the mountainous path. When they came across a small tower with some people outside of it talking amongst themselves with their weapons at the ready, occasionally looking about to see if someone would come to disturb them. Sofia was about ready to attack them when Nadia pulled her down to hide behind some rocks. She whispered harshly to her.

"Wait! Are you sure we have to fight them? There has to be a way to just go around them, right?", Nadia questioned, stealing a glance their way to make sure they weren't initially seen.

"No. We have to get to the right of them to get to the Barrow. So, unless you want a sword to the back, this is the only way.", Sofia criticized her, her sword hand getting itchy to strike.

"Dammit!", she let loose her accent momentarily as she looked back at the three people, eyes searching them to see if they would be the types that could be reasoned with. From their body language with their hands on their weapons, all signs pointed to no.

The last thing she wanted to do in this world was to keep physically taking another human being's life. She wasn't a cold blooded killer.

It then clicked in her mind.

'Don't have to cover my hands in their blood...', she thought as she summoned some flames in her right hand and nodded at her decision.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her attention to Sofia and thought up a plan on taking down the enemies.

"You flank them and when their attention is on you, I'll hit them with my flames. Hopefully, they'll be in a frenzy that they won't be able to fully concentrate on their fight with you", she finished as she looked at Sofia with determination in her eyes.

Sofia's eyes looked shocked for a brief moment, but returned to normal. For once, keeping her thoughts to herself.

'Even if the smell of burning flesh is now something that's etched in my mind because of that dragon, it's not the same as feeling the very life of someone leave their body as your weapon is dug into them.'

She shook her thoughts to get rid of that feeling of dread from creeping up on her.

'It was down right morbid to do that. Which means, flames from a distance will have to do', she concluded her thought as for jerked her head in the direction of the archer that was the only one out front now.

Sofia quickly spun on her heel from their hiding spot and ran at the guy hard. The guy gave out a warning for her to back off only once. After about half way to him, he started unleashing arrows in her direction, which she quickly sidestepped and continued on her war path. Seeing that she was almost to the archer and his friends were quickly coming out the tower to see to the commotion, Nadia came running as best as she could. Her hips were becoming more of a problem, but she'll have to worry about that later. IF there was a later. Thrusting her hand out in front of her, she forced a lick of flames at the archer. The man howled in pain as he dropped his bow. It was the last mistake that he'd ever make as Sofia's sword sliced deep across his chest and some of his insides became visible. He fell forward as his blood began to cover the snow covered ground. There wasn't an enough time to fully take into account of the man's death since the other two warriors were about to bum-rush Sofia.

 _ **"MOVE!"**_ was all that Nadia shouted as she forced more flames on the two melee fighters. Whether it was the shout or the heat of the flames on her back, Sofia dodge rolled to the right of the bridge as the two warriors caught flame. One of them flipped out and ran about frantically as the other bore the brunt of the flames and was about to strike Sofia. However, Sofia quickly did a spinning dodge to the left and struck at the woman's knees. This crippled the woman as Nadia's flames brought her end just as Nadia's started panting and the flames stopped coming. It was with that, that they were done.

Nadia's labored breath came out in huffs as she was hunched over with her hands on the tops of her thighs. When she straightened up, she looked over to see Sofia rummaging through their corpses.

"What are you doing?!", she exclaimed in disbelief. Sofia gave her a deadpan look. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking their stuff. They don't need it anymore."

Nadia shook her head.

'Sometimes... I can't believe my travelling companion, even if they don't need it anymore',incensed in her inner thoughts. Nadia thought back to Hadvar and recalled that he was did the same thing.

'I guess it's just one of those things that people do? And when I think about it...' Nadia looks down at her hip toward the war axe and her own hands for the gloves. 'I'm already down that path, no matter how much I don't want to do it, I have to do it.' With a grimace, Nadia walked toward the person that they took out first. She noticed that he had a heavy fur cloak.

"This can generally come in handy... ", she stated quietly to herself as she bit her bottom lip. Reaching out, she unclasps the cloak from around the man and quickly donned it onto her person. Turning around, she catches Sofia relieving one of the bodies of their armored boots and walking into the tower to sit in the chair that looked out the door of it.

The bandit that Sofia was fighting had a bow on her back that was slightly scorched, but she deemed still usable. She nabbed the bow and arrows in hopes of learning how to use them as another means to kill. Nadia felt a sapping of her strength and strained breath after her magic quit out on her. So, should her magic fail her again, she'll have a back up plan. Seeing that the woman also had a hooded scarf on, she took it off her.

"I hope I don't get lice from this," she frowned, as she put the scarf on, brushing her hair back into the scarf. Standing up and crossing the bridge into the tower, Sofia had just finished putting the greaves on when Nadia came in. Letting out an exhausted breath, she looked at Sofia briefly and then to the right of entrance where the elf spied a coin purse. Briskly, she walked over and scooped it up, placing it into her pack.

"I think that was all of them."

"What makes you think that?", inquired Sofia as she moved her foot about to get her foot more comfortable. Nadia turned to face her and explain her logic.

"If there were more people, they would have stormed us already. That and when it came to us attacking, they could have been a look out and warn the rest that they had company, understand?"

"Hmmm. I guess so. Or they could have been sleeping on the job."

Nadia scrunched up face, slightly.

"I doubt anyone would be able to sleep through an attack on a place this small."

Sofia shrugged and started heading up the ramp going higher into the tower.

"Well, if they're guarding this place. That means that there has to be something important here."

Without waiting for a reply from Nadia, she headed up and around the corner.

"This is going to be an interesting dynamic," Nadia stated sarcastically under her breath. Upon exploring the tower, the pair found some barrels that Sofia pried open and got potatoes and salt - of course, putting them into Nadia's pack - a chest that had a war axe, more coins and a handful of lockpicks.

"Sofia, how good are you at lockpicking?", she inquired as she felt Sofia place all the found items into her increasingly weighty pack.

"Ok, I guess. Why?"

"I don't know how to pick a lock, so I'm gonna count on you to open anything that's locked."

"Ok. But only if I get to keep it," she finished with a hum. Sighing, Nadia agreed just to get the conversation over with.

'I doubt I could learn something like that from someone here. That would just too overtly suspicious', she thought as she turned to follow Sofia down and out of the tower.

Following Sofia's lead to where the barrow would be, Nadia was grateful that she took that cloak and hood because the temperature suddenly dropped when they got near the barrow. The snow skewed her vision temporarily as the eddies of wind and snow came and went.

They thought it safe... until an arrow whizzed pass Nadia's head. Quickly setting to work, the girls did the same plan of Sofia being the main offense and Nadia being the back up. After a handful of minutes in the skirmish, they took down all the assailants. They went about looting what they thought useful from the enemies when Nadia came across another cloak and hood, as well as another pack. Grinning, Nadia took the cloak and hood and stuffed them into the pack that she pilfered of the body and walked over to the enclave that wasn't being pelted with snow. Slinging her own pack off her back, Nadia began putting all the food that they found into Sofia's pack. Nadia quickly put her pack back on and looked over the last bandit and got more arrows and coin.

'Even if she's nonsensical and a bit of a boorish person, she is still helping me. That much I'm grateful for.'

She finished up that thought and looked up at the sky as she finished putting the last items in her pack, Nadia's mouth dropped in awe. Standing in a bit of a haze, still clutching Sofia's pack in hand, Nadia headed over to one of the pillars of the barrow and let her eyes take in the beauty of Borealis. Never had she thought she would ever see such a thing other than on t.v. It's changing array of colors were a feast for the eyes and seemed to do something for the spirit too.

"Wow... "

Despite all the horrors that she's faced since coming to this world and all the death, the beauty that showed itself to her made itself more apparent. She looked out in front of her and didn't see just a frozen hellscape that made her loathe Midwest, but rather a valley of green with a tiny village and major city in it's background, expanding the vast land with it's various natural beauties of mountains, rivers and wind that died down to a gentle breeze instead of the harsh torrents of wind from earlier. One chord that resonated with her, with this, and her world was that it reminded her of her world, where there's so much hate and chaos, but enough beauty in the world that made you want to fight for it and protect it to the death.

"C-c-can we go in now? I'm freezing my nipples off!", shivered the thin Nordic woman, breaking Nadia from her reviere.

"Oh! Right, sorry!", she said apologetically. "Hey! I got something for ya!", she smiled as she walked to the shivering woman, sticking the pack out to her. Sofia eyed the pack suspiciously before answering.

"Ok, what's the catch?"

Frowning, Nadia asked her what she meant.

"I mean, why are you being so nice to me? Especially after you locked me out."

Rolling her eyes with a sigh, Nadia looked at her seriously.

"Look. Just because you got drunk and made an ass of yourself when I told you not to, doesn't mean that I'm not grateful for your help. Just take it. I don't want you freezing to death, ok?"

Surprised at what she said, Sofia took the pack and wordlessly looked through it and looked back up her in shock. Sofia quickly donned the cloak and hood and put the pack on her back. The two women ducked into the building before the winds could pick up again.

* * *

 

After dealing with the initial group bandits in the foyer of the barrow, Nadia still couldn't believe that someone would camp out in such a creepy place. She understood that the people of this world did this and perhaps even the archaeologist of her world as well, but it doesn't make it seem anymore logical to her. Nadia was in a slight rush wanting to be done and over with this place after just seeing Bleak Falls for the first time when Hadvar had told her about it. It was only until she came into this place that it really hit her what he feared about it. It gave off an ancient vibe of the dead roaming the halls and attacking any adventurers that came to seek their fortune, but only found death to those that were thought to be long gone or the traps that were set to keep plunderers out.

"Hey! If you keep rushing along like that, we'll never get anything of value!", complained Sofia as she hung back looking in old urns and not turning up a thing.

Rage being painted across her face, Nadia felt her face heat up in anger.

"Look. Taking from dead bodies is hard enough, but from a crypt? That's where I draw the line. If you want to to take anything from here that was buried with the dead, it's yours to keep. I'm not gonna be cursed like those excavators from King Tutankhamun's Tomb!", she fumed. It was with that, Nadia turned around and continued walking, only stopping briefly to light her travel lantern to see inside the dark rooms or to see if any enemies were about.

It wasn't until about half way, or she had hoped that they were at least, that Nadia started feeling weak. Not only was it getting harder to walk, but her arms felt like it was weighing more and more like lead.

'Damn. Just my luck I _**do**_  have a foreign disease! I don't have that much coin on me now, so I'm gonna have to go see if visiting a priest would help. I don't have anything to lose except my life', she grimaced in thought, breathing in the stale air. Sofia finally joined her after she finished looting.

"Ok. I'm finally done. We can go now unless I see something else," she blathered on, oblivious to Nadia's current state. Nadia simply nodded while they pressed onward.

After going through twist and turns, the pair came across someone else in the next room. The two of them sneaked up to the man and Sofia quickly stabbed him in the abdomen with him not knowing what occurred as he passed into Death's arms. After looking over his body to see that he had nothing on him except a torch. Nadia told her to take it, so that she can save up on her oil for her lantern. The pair looked around the room and found odd heads with symbols in their mouths up top and one missing in the middle.

'A puzzle?', Nadia thought from uptop the platform. She looked back down and called out to Sofia to see if she can find if there's a missing symbol down there. After a bit of searching, she exclaimed that she did. With Nadia calling out the symbols up top, Sofia input the sequences in the turnable tablets and pulled the lever, ready to jump out the way if it was wrong. Upon reaching the bottom of the steps, Nadia was greeted with the gate opening and thus congratulated their job well done.

As soon as Nadia went through the gate it came back down behind her; separating her and Sofia. Turning around in a panic, Nadia looked to see Sofia by the lever still, her eyes widened in shock.

"What did you do?!", she flared at the Nord.

"Sorry! I just wanted to see if it was one of those things that got jammed after it's used!", she exclaimed lamely. Just before Nadia could order her to open it back up, she heard a hiss and then felt a sharp bite in her calf. Shrieking in pain and in a panic, she turned about throwing her flames at whatever attacked her. Scorched was a giant sized rat with two more behind him. In her panic, Nadia ran as best as she could from the new wound and the pain from her limbs refusing to go faster, sprouting flames continuously till they were dead. It wasn't until the last one was dead that Sofia finally joined in. The elven woman glared daggers at Sofia as she thought of all the things that she could have gotten just from that one bite alone. She didn't want to be fighting off whatever it was that she was fighting **_and_**  rabies! Pulling out one of the many smaller heal potions that she grabbed from Helgan, she chugged it down and put the empty bottle back for later use. Not saying a word to Sofia, she waited for the potion to take enough of an effect to enable her to move again. They continued on in silence as Sofia nabbed a scroll that was on a table; Nadia didn't even bother to stop anymore to wait for her.

It wasn't until they got to a web blockade, that Sofia caught up and started swiping away at it. They heard cries from a man fearfully stating: "It was coming back!" They didn't know what "it" was until that last swing and saw a giant spider descend from the ceiling.

Nadia shrieked. It was bigger than the ones that she witnessed Hadvar take on and that did not sit well with her.

Sofia charged in with zeal, hacking at the legs of spider, as it pounded at her with it's legs and attacked with it's pinchers. If spiders didn't scare Nadia before, they most certainly do now. A man coocooned in a web, shouted words of the obvious to kill it to keeping it away from him; as Nadia tried her damnedest to focus on using her spell, trying to block him out. Just when things were looking grim, Sofia finished it off with a giant explosion of some kind. This caught Nadia off guard, but gave her little time to ponder, since the eight legged horror was focused on the colored woman. Thus, it pushed itself towards Nadia's direction as she fell down just as it flew over her. She gave out a shudder as one of the leg brushed against her frame while it passed her by.

'I take it back. I take it all back. This place is hell. Those Northern Lights outside doesn't make it any better!', she thought, breathing a bit too quickly for her taste. After catching her breath, Nadia joined Sofia, who was already talking with the man. Apparently, he kept asking if they were after the treasure. He hardly let the pair get a word in edgewise and was going on about a Golden Claw and treasure.

'So, is a golden claw itself not worth its weight in gold?', thought the elf as she looked perplexed at the man while Sofia cut down the man from the web, he predictably ran. Just when Sofia was about to give chase, Nadia told her to just let him go. She looked at her like she was crazy, but she just shook her head at Sofia to signify her to just drop it.

Although they were about to continue on, they heard a faint slam in the other room, this made the two women look at each other. Sofia readily took out her weapon as Nadia summoned up her flames to be on standby. They didn't see anything at first till they fully entered the room and the dead decided that they would much rather stay living.

"Yep. This place is cursed. I knew it. Only a cursed place would have the dead come back to life!", quipped the remorseful woman. The creature responded to her in a raspy sounding voice in an old sounding tongue. The two women fought valiantly in the chamber considering that Nadia tried her best to hang back; since movement was getting harder for her and dodging was not in her immediate future. A pilfered room and three non-animated corpses later, the pair noticed that, after procceeding further in, the dead body of the man that ran awaylaid next to what looked to be a trigger for the trap that he sprung.

"That would explain the noise we heard initally... ", whispered Nadia with her favoring one hip to another; looking back at the dead body and the flinging spiked wall of doom. Nadia gave a sharp intake of breath as the pain increased more and more the longer they stayed in the tomb. Sofia quickly filched the body and found two things of interest: The golden claw and what looked to be a journal. Nadia grabbed the journal and skimmed through it quickly.

"Hmm. If I have to guess, this is the thing that those two siblings were arguing over back in Riverwood. 'The answer is in the palm of your hand?'", ended Nadia, mulling over the riddle in silence.

"If they were arguing about it, maybe we can come up with a story and sell it to someone else for a higher price, so -"

"No."

"Oh, come on! We could-"

"I said: **_No!_** ", glowered the shorter woman to the taller one.

Sofia puffed out her cheeks and pouted. " _Fiiine._ "

Nadia gestured with her open palm of her left hand for Sofia to hand over the claw at the same time, Sofia rolls her eyes and passes it over. Rubbing gloved hands over the notches along the claw she felt the intricate design of the claw up and down and the space inbetween. Curious, Nadia turned it over and saw three circles with different symbols in them.

It depicted a bear, a dragonfly and owl in it's palm.

"That solves another mystery. So, if he went out his way to steal it, that means it's a key to something else," Nadia concluded outloud. Upon this conclusion, she put both the claw and journal in her pack. Going behind the trap, to avoid triggering it, they spied a chest on top of some fallen rubble. Seeing this, Sofia quickly hiked up the small mound of it, took the knife and lockpick to then set to work.

'So, that's how someone goes about opening locks? Interesting...', Nadia internally mused during Sofia's attempts to open the cache. After two attempts and breaking the lockpicks, Sofia finally unlocked the chest just to be greeted with a handful of gold and some kind of potion.

Rounding the corner passed the doom-latched spiked gate, Nadia dryly laughs at what's ahead of them.

"You know, the more we go into this place, it seems to further mirror a movie every moment I'm here. I mean, swinging axes? Were they trying to keep people from plundering the place or just make this a horror film?", Nadia huffed after they just got done with the wave of undead that once occupied the room they were in. Sofia just gave an incredibly confused look to Nadia.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing important. I'm just ranting. I'm tired, hungry and thristy at this point and this place is really draining me. Let's just get through this. Stay here for a moment."

Nadia knew she couldn't very well run her way through all of the axes, so the next best thing she could do was to notice their timing and just stand inbetween the sections that weren't affected by them. She took the pack off and hugged it to her. The last thing she was going to do was leave it with Sofia or have her go through, since she liked to see what happens at the worst times. It was a gradual and daunting task, but she got through it unscatched. Looking about, she noticed a chain and pulled it, after one more swing, the axes stopped coming. Gesturing for her to start following again, Sofia came through.

Travelling down the stairs and hall, there was another undead that Sofia and Nadia took down, Nadia finding it to be a struggle as her hips were aching all the more like they were on fire. It was then that another group of undead beings decided to join the fray and began to rush down the hall. Nadia noticed an oil slick on the ground when she heard the rapid splashing of their feet and smelt the familiar odor upon their contact filling the air. Stopping Sofia from rushing them and Nadia quickly lit the slick. It worked like a charm.

Somewhat.

Now Sofia had to deal with undead that was on fire and attacking. Upon finishing the room, the women continued on. Their pace slowed to a crawl, almost, after spending who knows how many hours in the dungeon. Fatigue was setting in and the gnawing of empty bellies didn't help manners either. After procceeding through several corridors and fighting several undead foes, a dim light came from the tomb that gave way to caverns. The pair walked curiously into the semi-lit cave that had glowing mushrooms on the cavern walls.

Upon entering a bit into the cave, Sofia spied a skeleton with two pickaxes besides him. She suggested that they should take the tools that were left behind. Not really wanting to upset anything, Nadia bit at her bottom lip, weighing the options. Eventually, she gave in after Sofia's saying they would be helpful for making weapons or for a quick coin. They quickly added them to their respective bags. Walking along the uneven ground toward an opening where the sounds of falls echoed off the walls, the duo looked out to see what was laying in wait for them.

A lone patrolman of the undead.

Nadia had Sofia go ahead and fight him since she wouldn't be able to keep up with her regular speed. As she slowly made her way to meet her, the echoes of the fight filled her ears until she heard the now familiar dead gurgle of the enemy go down and Sofia's taunts of him not being able to keep up with her because he's just a shambling corpse. "This place is bigger than it looks," Nadia uttered with her breaking out into a sweat. Not being able to not notice this, Sofia commented on her appearance.

"You don't look so good," she intoning worry as Nadia tittered forward.

"Nor do I feel good. Sadly, everything will amount to nothing, if we don't get what we came for and get out of here."

Sofia nodded and grabbed one of Nadia's arms and slung it over her shoulder as they walked precariously across the narrow bridge into the next room. The next area only had one guard too, but it was a lot tougher to get rid of with Nadia not being about to move as quickly and Sofia having to make sure the thing had all of its attention on her instead of the elf. They really had to work to bring him down.

'Maybe Sofia and I really will make a great team?', she thought idly, trying to stand up straight and walk on her own, so she didn't slow down Sofia anymore than she needed to.

This dynamic continued room after room until they made it out the last room with another oil slick that Nadia set on fire while Sofia dispatched the enemies face to face.

Sofia smelled the air contently.

"Ah, the smell of death and rotting flesh. Is it weird that I kinda like it?"

"Sofia, please."

"What? It's not that weird, is it?"

"It kinda is."

Sofia flipped her side ponytail with her arms crossed to her chest as she walked briskly across the narrow bridge to the other side in the upper area of the place. Nadia shook her head at her companion's actions and just simply shuffled across after her.

It was there that they finally found the room that uses the claw. They entered the room in awe, at least, Nadia did. She was amazed at the etchings in the walls.

"This would be an archaeologist's dream to see something this ancient and study what the people once did," Nadia whispered as she reached out and touched the walls. Forgetting, just for that moment that was she in pain.

"Come on, already. Hurry up!"

Unwillingly looking away from the etchings any further, Nadia walked over to where the impatient Nord woman was at, who was tapping her foot. Nadia turned the plates on the wall until they matched up with the markings of the claw and inserted it into it's "keyhole" and turned it, quickly removing the claw. The door groaned in response, but slowly gave to opening up. The door slid downward at a slow, agonizing pace as Nadia felt an antsiness to her; dreaming of this being the end and they would be able to finally get out of here. They entered cautiously, but Nadia then had a freak out at the sudden incoming of bats, ducking her head with a shriek, swatting at them with her eyes closed. Sofia snickered at her little performance, holding the torch above her head, scaring the bats away from her general direction.

They entered the main chamber and it was then that Nadia stopped and was silently astounded and from what she could figure it seemed to be the same for Sofia.

Before them was a mixture of natural wonders of the cave expanding upward with a light source from the moon gleaming down upon the manmade workings of stairs surrounded by pillars of natural rocks that lead to a wall in the back and what looked to be the final resting place of someone important. Nadia could hear the light flow of water, making it's presence known gently from the creek that was before the sets of stairs.

Walking further in the room and up the stairs, Sofia spotted a chest and went to it first to see if what was needed was in there. Nadia's attention was focused on the wall that seemed to speak to her. It was as if it was calling out to her.

'Normally, when it comes to such things that pull you towards it, that's a bad sign and it means that you should run the opposite direction', her voice of reason chastised her like a mother does to a small child.

Even though Nadia thought this, it felt like her body wouldn't make her do otherwise, but simply follow it's enticing chanting. Chanting that got all the more intense as she neared the wall. It was in touching distance with how close she was to it now, but it was only then that her body decided that it was a place to stop.

Oh, what a place to stop at.

One final word rung out. One out of all of the chanting.

_**FUS.** _

It hit her hard like she was just dealt a heavy blow. She was flung back and landed on her butt with her now in a cold sweat.

This brings about Sofia's attention during which she gets up from the chest and was about to move to check on Nadia when the sarcophagus slams open and out comes an undead foe, wearing heavy looking armor completed with a helmet that made his glowing eyes all the more intimdating, and tougher looking one they fought in the barrow.

Before Sofia could properly attack, it hit her with a weird force and sent her tumbling down the stairs to the right of the sarcophagus.

"Sofia!", Nadia called out with alarm in her voice. She let out a groan to give away that she was still amongst the living, but that did very little for Nadia's case right now. The undead creature moved in fast to deliver a blow to Nadia at which she backed away throwing some flames at the being. Yet still it came. It had it's sword arched to deal a death blow and slashed down at Nadia... Him missing only because she forced her body to roll to the side and kicked at his leg at an angle. It took the creature off guard, but no real damage was dealt to him. It gave just a bit of time for Nadia to hobble her way over to Sofia to check on her fully, when she heard the creature beginning to unleash it's roar once more. As soon as the first word left his mouth, Nadia tucked and almost tripped down the stairs. Without it being a moment to soon as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise with how close she was to being knocked into the wall from it's shouting ability. Shaking Sofia, she urged her to get up as Sofia groaned. The Nord gripped her sword and propped herself on it, clutching the handle, she stabs the ground to give her a better boost to standing up. She winces at the pain she felt in her ribs as she glowers at the approaching enemy.

Sofia quickly pulls her sword out none to soon to block his sword attack, but her arm struggles to stave off his attack. He gets ready to bash her with his shield when Nadia throws more flames on him and he garbles in whatever language he's speaking. It was when he was distracted that Sofia pushes his sword back and traded a few blows of her own with him. Being pushed back up the stairs, the creature grew angry. It was about to roar another powerful push had Nadia not followed the two up and rushed for him as best as she could. Quickly, she grabbed his shield arm and twisted it behind him, aiming his blow toward the ceiling, where dirt crumbled down around the two. It was with this opportunity that Sofia could successfully cleave the being's head from it's shoulders. Nadia let go of the enemy, making it slump to its side. She breathed heavily, sweat covering her brow. They were both quiet for a moment until Nadia started laughing with Sofia slowly joining in.

"Somehow, we survived. I don't know how, but we survived." She shook her head. "Did you find an old, stone tablet in the chest?", she looked up at Sofia from the floor. Sofia shook her head.

"No. Don't tell me this was all for nothing?", she went to stand with her foot point out and her arms crossed, but soon regretted that decision when she winced and grasped at her at her side. Nadia shrugged the pack off her back slowly as the adrenaline rush died down and searched for one of the bigger red potion bottles. Upon finding one, she handed it to Sofia, who furrowed her brow momentarily and looked at her before she even thought about asking any questions, just took it and guzzled it down. While Sofia waited for it to take effect, Nadia slowly looked over what the troublesome enemy had on him.

Eyes widening, she sees the heavy looking stone with etching on it. Forgoing all else that was on him, Nadia weakly took the stone and nearly dropped it. Sofia seeing her struggle took off her own pack and put it in her bag and gingerly grabbed Nadia by the arm and helped her up.

"You know, places like these usually has a quick exit," she said taking them both up the stairs after she slung not only her pack, but Nadia's as well on her back.

She didn't have to tell Nadia twice. She was more than ready to leave this place behind.


	15. The Dragonborn Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said when it comes to certain aspects of this story, I'll do an A/N. First off, thanks again to my boyfriend for his editing my story, even when life is being incredibly demanding of him of late. I love that you'll help me when you can and add suggestions of what can happen in the tale as it's progressing. Much thanks to Nala for your help on getting some people in character when I felt that I was drifting away from how they would react to something. Thanks to you, Wolfie for your help in my story for this chapter, as well. ^_^ 
> 
> Also, another note that make is one of credit: The mention of two modded characters are just things to come for others that'll be featured in the future of this tale. Credit to Chris Takahashi for his Interesting NPCs mod. If you haven't played with this genius of a madman's character followers, go download it over at the nexus or his personal site! Also, thanks to the voice actors of this mod for making these characters really come to life. If it wasn't for both the creator of the mod and the actors/actresses, this mod wouldn't be possible.

* * *

  **Chapter 15**

* * *

 

 

Disjointed thoughts run through her mind as she feels herself floating in a dark gray space. It feels like she's lost at sea; caught between the gradient of life and death as she is far from the surface of the intangible water that her mind thinks she's in and the bobbing far from the depths of the darkness. Even though it's a disconnected feeling of existence, Nadia doesn't feel panicked. An odd sense of calm envelopes her as she breathes in the strange watery air mixture, her mind not trying to take in the facts of her being able to breathe correctly, yet feel as if she's leisurely drifting in a body of water at the same time. She continued in this state until the peaceful ambiance was disrupted with a pull of words that appeared to echo, causing a rippling effect in her mind.

"...lucky...alive."

'What?', her own question to the sudden intrusion of her blissful state of being brought her back to a bit of a conscious head space. More words seemed to follow from disembodied voices and the more that they uttered a single word, the more the atmosphere around her pulled and, to all appearances, drained itself, like someone had unplugged a bathtub.

"Jarl...speak...her."

At these words, Nadia felt her eyelids creased a bit in confusion. 'The Jarl? He wants to speak to me?', she thought in wonderment as she felt herself being pulled between the two possibilities of going down further into the darkened oceanic space or go to the surface. The more she stayed in this state of mind, the more the words seemed to pour in, that she could focus in on what they were talking about.

"...can't believe...killed dragon...Dragonborn?"

With this last statement, Nadia felt her eyes flutter just a fraction, still somewhat hooded. Nadia recalled what happened to her, first it coming back to her in bits and pieces till she was able to fully form the exact occurrences.

* * *

 

Sofia and Nadia were tired beyond all measure. The duo had no problem getting out with the short cut going back into the open, that wasn't a problem at all. With the amount hours they spent in Bleak Falls, it was, surprisingly, still pitch black outside. So dark that it was difficult to see anything of importance, only silhouettes of trees and even her own palm couldn't be seen. The problem was, however, getting down from were they were located out. Nadia and Sofia only finding this out when Sofia kicked a small pebble unaware of the rocks they were on until they heard the impact of it connecting with rocks repeatedly till it's sound became so faint that they couldn't hear it anymore. The women, even if they couldn't see each other, looked at the other respectively, filled with apprehension. With the amount of stairs that they went down in the barrow, it slipped Nadia's mind that they could very well end up in the position they were in now. She released an anguished breath at this.

"Who ever planned this quick exit needs a demotion. How the hell is someone suppose to  ** _leave_**  without having to climb down?!"

"Well, if they made it too obvious people could just take this route into the barrow."

Nadia sighed, her mind not even cooperating with her to know that Sofia was right in her assessment. Instead, she tiredly pulled at the lantern at her hip, simultaneously telling Sofia to set her down. After pawing at the lantern that was securely hooked at the belt of her armor, she finally got it unlatched.

"Sofia, I'm gonna hand you my lantern. Can you go back in and light it at that little memorial we passed by?", she held out the lantern with a vice grip, just in case Sofia knocked it from her hands. She didn't want to afford such a mistake as drained as she was. For once, Sofia didn't say a snarky remark or quip, simply grasped out in the air for a moment for the object till her finger tips came across it and grabbed at the handle. After she felt Sofia pull at the handle to take it from her, Nadia released her hold from it when she was confident that Sofia wasn't going to break it on accident and heard her turn and walk about into the barrow. Nadia released a haggard breath after all that's been happening to her.

She was passed the point of her continuously bemoaning how is it she got here, now she could only wonder how the hell things could be this hectic in just the time span of three days from running for her life for not only the executioner's block, but a dragon as well, to having to warn of a dragon's impending attack and getting a foreign disease in the process to having to deal with a companion that does things on a whim and being matched up with her for survival to take on this mission that now seemed next to impossible.

She shook her head.

"Sure, life has never been easy, but I've never known it to drastically change from day to day...", she quietly said as she moved in tiny increments to try to make sure that she can still move somewhat from the mobility that was being robbed from her. It was shortly after this thought that Nadia turned her head to the opening in the rocks, that she saw a light dancing along the inside of the cave's walls. After a few more moments, out stepped Sofia with the lantern secured to her right side as she dimly looked over at Nadia and toward the rock that she was seated. Making her way over to Nadia, she sat down as well and then started scooting down to the next rock and looking back to Nadia.

"Well? It's not like we're going to magically get back to Whiterun with levitation. What are you waiting for?", asked the irritated Nord.  
Nadia rolled her eyes as she slowly and painfully, repeated her companion's actions as they begun their descend back to solid ground. 

* * *

 The recollections pulled her to the lighter gradient to the surface, unconsciously as Nadia fought to remember the rest of the happenings.

'That's right. We were barely able to function getting out of the barrow. It took us forever to get back to Riverwood with the wolf attacks and all... Then, it got worse. '

* * *

 

After what felt as like an eternity to finally get to the small town of Riverwood, the pair finally made it. Not only did dealing with the climb, the walk back, but also getting accosted by some wolves, the pair were more tired than before. They agreed that a rest was in order at the town and held out the hope that the dragon could hold off it's attack before long and give them a chance to be ready. Coming up to the door of the inn, they can hear merriment inside, whether it was late into the night or into the early morn, Nadia didn't know. She had no way of knowing if this world was like her own where places like this stayed open till the owner kicked them out when it was too late for such merriment.

Thoughts of all this were quickly discarded once she felt the warmth from being inside the inn and looked about, soaking in the scene. Her eyes first landed on the man that she saw when she initially came to Riverwood. His mother wasn't about him as he happily played his lute and sang a song for coin, while to the left of him a dark complexed man sat in a chair talking to Nord as the black man admonished the young man on his approach on trying to render his services to anyone; saying that it needed more polish to it. Even though there were other voices lofting in the air of inn, Nadia eyes fell on the two people that were on the right of the bard. Lucan and his sibling were spiritedly talking about their problems again, this time in the open. When it appeared that they voices were raising all the more, which in turn, the bard strummed his strings all the more to combat their voices, Nadia tugged Sofia toward their general direction to walk over.

Grunting, Sofia shuffled over to the raising voices. Once there, Nadia cleared her throat and croaked out at them.

"Excuse me. Hey!", she started off politely, then dropped the pretenses and just sharply grab their attention. After that harsh attention grabber, the two looked over at the battered mage and warrior, his sister's mouth shaped with a small 'o' at their appearance.

Wordlessly, Nadia tugged at the straps of her own pack as Sofia groaned and tried to slide off the pack, but as luck would have it, it was tangled up with Sofia's on pack, annoying the snowy skinned woman. Fatigue gripped Nadia as her companion wrestled with the pack. As much as she wanted to help, she needed a breather first unless she'd figure out how to undo the mess of straps beforehand, she felt as she sat down on the edge of the hearth of the fire. It was just as she as she sat down that the young man that was talking to the ebony man, who Nadia now saw on further inspection had red war paint in a particular design, came over and helped Sofia untangled the straps from one another. He took off the pack that she was trying to get to initially with a smile, which she now had in her hand.

"You looked like you needed some help", he said with a youthful smile, showing off his boyish charm.

"Normally, I wouldn't, but thanks", said the gruff Nordic woman, eyes showing irritation and fatigue.

"Well, if you ever need anything. I'm here to help. I can help shine your shoes, sew up your dress or write and send out a letter for you", he continued listing, oblivious to the fact that Sofia was slowly getting more irate toward him, her fingers twitching as the slowly went toward her sword.

Sighing, Nadia edged herself off her sitting position, trying to keep Sofia from causing a scene as she took the pack from Sofia's hand, exchanging a firm look to her to not do whatever she wanted to do the young man, Sofia scoffed and looked the other way from the both of them.

"Just as I said. Your pitch needs work, boy", boomed the red painted man. His voice had a guttural pitch to it.

Upon finding the claw, the weakened woman pulled it out and turned to face the siblings, an audible gasp coming from them both. Lucan's eyes brightening in glee as his sister clasped her hands in happiness. Lucan was the first to recover from his surprise.

"You found it? Ha ha ha. There it is!", he exclaimed as soon as Nadia passed it off into his hands. "Strange... it seems smaller than what I remember. Funny thing, huh?" He got up and was briskly walking toward the door, talking still, proudly booming, "I'm going to put this back where it belongs!" His sister was having none of his antics.

"Oh, Lucan. Aren't you forgetting something, dear brother?", she said with false sweetness in her voice, which didn't go unnoticed by the bard, who was now on break sitting at one of the three chairs now him. Turning back, furrowing his brow he looked at his sister, who's eyes gestured to Nadia and back to him. He gestured like he forget and quickly made his way back toward Nadia, while he unlatched a bag of coins from his belt.

"Oh? Oh! Of course!" He passed the bag to Nadia, who nodded at his "generosity." "This is from my last shipment! You've more than earned it!", he pressed the bag into Nadia's palms, not noticing how sweaty they were from her sickness.

"I'll never forget this. You've done a great thing for me and my sister!", he turned back on his heel, tightly grasping onto the claw in his hands as he eagerly made his way back to the door. His sister was close behind him when she looked over her shoulder and threw a comment toward Nadia.

"It means so much to us to have the claw back where it belongs! Thank you... ", she left off with a smile following her brother once more out the door.

Nadia simply opened her pack dumping the bag of coins in, not really in the state of mind to count out the reward she received. Only wanting to get a bath, nourishment in her system and sleep with the hopes that she'll be able to move more after having exerting herself so much today. Going to do just that, she hobbled over with Sofia behind her to ask for a room for the night.

Even if she received payment from her good deed, for every one good thing that happened to her since entering this world, the laws of this world made it that several more bad things popped up to challenge her luck.

Nadia couldn't tell if her face was hot because of the fever or from anger as she repeated the words back to the man behind the bar. "What do you mean, 'out'?! Why is the innkeeper out?!" Nadia all but hollered at the cook. Some people looked back at the source of the outburst, while others just kept on with their personal business.

He looked irritated with her outburst.

"She owns the place, she does what she wants", he said with finality to it, wanting to end the conversation and get back to managing the bar.

"Then, how do we get a room then?", huffed Sofia as she struggled to support Nadia's pack, her pack and Nadia herself.

He glowers at Sofia. "Inn's closed. Bar's still open though", he gestures to the tables in the bar as people went back to talking merrily with one another as the bard played. "Feel free to sit at the table and put your head down as long as you like. I won't bother ya."

Growling, Nadia pushed off from the bar's surface to get out Sofia's grasp and turned back to the door, limping.

"Where are you going?", she questioned, just as weary as Nadia.

"We'll just have to rest at the inn at Whiterun. We won't get much sleep here with the bard playing, at least I won't and I don't want to inconvenience the family that helped me before."

Sofia groaned as she made her way to Nadia and back out the door.

* * *

Nadia hummed tunelessly to herself as she breathed deeply, now aware of the pull she felt toward the surface. She felt no dread as she felt herself coming closer to the surface, a light shining down upon her as her thoughts continued onward.

'Of course, that didn't work out either since the guards were informed to report to the Jarl immediately upon my return. Since I couldn't turn him down, I had to report back. That's when things really took a turn for the worse.'

* * *

 

It had been a long climb up the stairs to the palace. Both women were tired that they were bound to pass out from exertion. They were now in the warmth of the palace that spoke silent whispers to only the pair to come rest their laurels at the hearth and enjoy a long, well earned rest with plates of foods of their choosing served to them for all that they've done. Of course, this was only wishful thinking as Nadia tried to support herself to give Sofia's side a break. Potion or no, she needed proper rest so that it'll heal up and continuously helping Nadia was hindering the process. Pangs of guilt went through Nadia at how far the boorish woman had helped carried her from the barrow to Whiterun, even with Nadia trying to support her own weight.

The bite of regret only was temporarily as she made her way to where the wizard was at. Now, a sense of annoyance in it's place after she remembered her last encounter with the smug man. The closer she got to the door, she found that there were two hushed voices speaking amongst themselves.

"-after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with the other later texts", the man said in excitement.

"Good. I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers", stated a woman who seemed to be all about business.

"Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I'm now able to devote most of my time to this research", he nonchalantly stated, which seemed to have hidden a gloat behind it.

Nadia rolled her eyes as she finally made it to the doorway of the wizard's quarters; mind running with ways with how to get the man to shut up that wouldn't involve her being sent to jail. It wasn't until her leaning against the wooden side of the large door frame that, the hooded woman he was conversing with turned her head to a slight degree, regarding her briefly and then back to the papers that she made mention to the talkative man.

"You have a visitor", effectively stopping the man in his speech as he then turned to appraise Nadia.

'If someone can get him to effectively shut up, that's a person that I want to be friends with', she thought with a smile toward the woman, who wasn't paying her any mind.

"Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protege! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems", stated the wizard who now seemed to be in high spirits at her triumphant, even though he didn't expect it, the sense of laughter in his voice practically indicating that. Nadia glowered at him. She thought very little of him as much as he did of her. At least she didn't go around labeling everyone as stupid. Turning her head toward Sofia, Nadia jerked her head toward the wizard. At some point, Sofia had already taken the stone out and was then walking to the desk of the insufferable man. Unceremoniously, she dropped the stone which resonated with a loud thud in the room.

"Here's your stupid stone. Now where's our reward?", huffed the pale woman, her brow furrowing at him.

Ignoring the anger in the woman's voice, the man grabbed at the stone, studying the intricate designs, eyes darting across it like a madman. "You'll have to see the Jarl about that. Maybe his steward, Avenicci. I'm sure one of them will pay you appropriately", he waved her off dismissively. Sofia squinted her eyes at him, fiercely. Before Sofia could say anything, the other woman piped up after seeing the fury in the younger woman's gaze.

"You two went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Nice work", she casually threw out there to the two of them. Nadia nodded her head in thanks.

"Nice to know that _someone_  appreciates our hard work, thanks."

The hooded woman nodded at the two of them and casted her look at the man besides her.

"Just send me a copy when you've deciphered it", she stated, as she pushed herself off the table and headed toward the door, not waiting to see if he acknowledged her or not. Just as the hooded woman was exiting out the room, the dark elven guard came down some stairs, urgently calling out to the wizard. By all intents and purposes, she said that the wizard's presence was needed because of a dragon sighting and she turned to Nadia saying that she needed to be there as well.

"Of course. Of course, I need to be there", she grumbeld under her breath while the pair rushed out the room ahead of her and she slowly made her way to the stairs upward with Sofia by her side. By the time they made it to the room, there was already a conversation in place. In the room there was the Jarl, his personal bodyguard, the annoying wizard and one of the many guards that was posted around the city itself. Nadia and Sofia stood quietly to the right of the guard, him telling of his account with the dragon.

"No, my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life... I thought it would come after me for sure", he finished, visibly shaken by the encounter. The Jarl, satisfied with the report, nodded his head to the man. His face was a mask of whatever was going on in his mind.

"Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it."

The guard softly pounded a fisted hand to his chest in a salute and worked back out from where they came.

'I'm glad someone is able to do have some luck. This night has turned out to be one daunting task after another', bitterly thought the bemoaning elf.

The Jarl gave orders to his personal bodyguard which she stated that she's already done exactly as he's asked, demostrating that she takes her job seriously and knows what course of action he would ask of her before he even has to ask.

"Good", he said, a solemn expression on his face when he turned to Nadia and Sofia. Of course, Nadia already knew what was coming, however that didn't stop her from asking him, in her own way, what he wanted her to do.

"You want us to what now?", spoke the exhausted elven woman.

"You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here", he reasoned. "I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon."

"In case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly up for fighting a dragon", doled Sofia as she shifted all the weight that she carried on her person.

The Jarl looked at her with steely eyes.

"I can see that. But we haven't a choice," he implored, not looking to be swayed otherwise. Nadia was slowly getting sick of this dragon business and tired of how it was expected of her to know something about any of it.

"To be fair, Jarl, surviving an attack and knowing how to fight one are two different things entirely. The only thing I did was run and hide", she countered with her own logic.

"You will direct Irileth into leading a surviving encounter against such a dragon. I can't afford casualties against a foe we've never seen before", he said with finality.

It was with those parting words and words of caution to his long time friend and guard, that they all headed off to slay a dragon; whatever outcome be damned. Sighing, the two women left out the palace. It wasn't until they reached the bottom of the steps that Sofia finally broke the silence.

"Did I just hear correctly? The Jarl wants you to go and fight a dragon? Please tell me you're not actually considering it?", asked the fair woman. Nadia sighed as she looked at the lighting of the sky. It wasn't dark still, but it wasn't quite morning yet. It was stuck in that inbetween... How reflective of the current situation.

"It would seem that way, doesn't it? You can not come, if you don't want to die. Hell, I wish the Jarl would have let the wizard go in my stead since he's seems so damn eager to die", she seethed, her accent getting all the more thicker.

"Are you kidding? You'd die before you'd even get there. Besides, you're not that good at fighting.", shrugged the woman as they gingerly went after the bodyguard. Nadia stood quiet as she silently agreed with the woman for once. As they followed the dark elf's group through the gates of the city.

With the state they were in, Sofia and Nadia both struggled to keep up with the urgent pace that Irileth and her men had set. Nadia because she felt flushed with fever and could hardly move and Sofia wincing in pain from the ache of her ribs still bothering her from the bout with the undead being in the barrow. The pair was only able to catch up with the team with them surveying the damage done by the dragon from behind a rock.

"No signs of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like he's been here", she turned to Nadia and the rest of her entourage. "I know it looks bad, but we've got to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere."

She turned back, eyes squinting at the damage of the area. "Spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we're dealing with", with that she pulled out her blade ran from the cover of the rock to the destroyed watchtower with her team fanning out to search for survivors and signs of the dragons return. The two women stuck together, leaning on the other for support. The two of them headed to the remains of the tower, where a guard who was missing his helmet came out, couching low, eyes frantically searching for the danger that attacked his post.

"No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!", the words spilled from his lips as he continued to look about his surrounding in a state of disbelief that the monster created. Nadia looked about herself as well.

'It's nothing compared to Helgen...", she thought with a shudder as her mind conjured up the smells of carrion flesh that wasn't there in her presence. She tried to shake her head loose of the horrific memories, bringing her focus back to the present with Irileth now questioning the man on the whereabouts of the dragon. His head snapped up to above him.

"Kynareth save us, here he comes again...", his eyes bulged as he backed away from the rest of the group, favoring hiding in the tower instead.

The beast roared with a terrifying power that shook the heavens. The guardsmen on the ground scattered as they hid behind several different piles of debris of the tower for cover as they notched their arrows into the dragon's hide. Sofia quickly gripped onto Nadia and headed into the tower and pressed her against the wall.

"Stay in here", she stated calmly, something Nadia was unsure how she managed while she herself was freaking out.

"What the hell are you going to do?!"

"What does it look like? I'm going to show this overgrown lizard who's the bigger challenge!" she exclaimed confidently with a wink. Without saying anything else, she tossed their packs to the ground to move faster; toward the battle that was ensured outside of the tower. Nadia knew that she wouldn't be much help in the battle compared to Sofia, who even hurt, seemed to revel in the heat of battle as she threw taunts toward the savage beast. The scaled being swooped low at the fighters as it unleashed fire from it'smaw, coming close to the tower's entrance every now and again. The strong force of air pulled out the small amounts of debris in the tower and Nadia herself toward the entrance like a vaccuum; her body against the wall with the packs pulled to the right of her to avoid them being pulled out the tower. Nadia shook with fear as she covered her ears, trying to block out the shouts of battle and screams that came from outloud that come outside. She felt weak to help as the beast wrecked havoc around her.

'If I just stay here, it's going to kill us all regardless', she thought as she tried to will herself to get out there and fight the powerful being. She gnawed at her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what was needed to take down the being.

'The bodyguard and her people were shooting at the dragon to bring it down... Sofia can handle hitting it when it's grounded, along with the others, that much is obvious... But me?', she cautiously looked out and saw that Sofia was throwing something up in the air at him from her palm. Nadia's eyes widened as she saw her hand had a light blue tint to it and that she continued throwing her projectile toward the dragon.

'She knows magic too... ', this set Nadia thinking up what they could possibly do. 'If she and the other archers could strike the junction of where the dragon's wings meet with the rest of the body, that could bring it down and make things easier to for them to attack the mystical creature. It'll just be a matter of keeping them from being set ablaze or eaten... ' She looked out again, seeing the monster flying from above the tower and flinging the guard, that Nadia assumed came in eariler, since everyone else was outside, up into the air. Nadia's eyes flinched at the sight as she said a silent prayer for the man, knowing that he wouldn't survive such a fall back onto the Earth.

"It'll just have to be from a distance", she concluded as she pushed off against the wall and headed toward the entrance of the tower, not before she glanced over to her pack and quickly rummaged for a health potion or two. She stood up and went back to the entrance and Nadia yelled straining her voice over 15 yards of distance, her voice giving out a desperate tone relaying her plan.

**"EVERYONE!"**

All eyes went toward Nadia as they took their attention of the dragon, which was flying above them, it's flames illuminating the sky that was lightening up as the battle continued. Sofia went from being out in the open to rushing ten yards from her fighting position to the damaged ramp, hiding near it.

"What do you think you're doing?!", she said harshly.

"Trying to make sure we kill that thing without anyone else having to die, that's what!", she shot back, quickly looking from Sofia back to the others.

"Attack where his wings join at! That should ground him so we have him on our terms!", she shouted to the men and women in front of her.

They all nodded, planning to put her words into action. She got their attention again, quickly.

"When it's grounded, don't rush it! Stay away and hit it from afar!" before she could say anything else, the dragon had circled around to continue it's onslaught. Everyone focused their attacks toward the junction of the wings to wound the being and bring it down. The ancient creature roared its anger and pain as everyone's joint efforts seemed to be working, even with it's constant attempts to evade their projectiles, it was apparent that it was having a hard time staying aloft. With one last well placed spell of ice thrown toward the wing's appentage, the dragon roared in pain as it crashed lands, eliciting shouts to 'look out' and 'take cover'. It was at this point that Nadia was under cover with Sofia at one of the piles of debris that remained of the tower. Nadia looked over at Sofia as she told her the rest of her plan.

"I'm going to need you to do what we did in the barrow. You distract the dragon, while I hit it with some magic, ok? Only this time, use your magic to distance yourself from it, alright? Don't get in tooclose unless you have to", she cautioned the fair complexed woman.

Sofia scoffed. "You obviously don't know me very well", she smirked at the woman, no hint of her previous pain evident across her features. Nadia only shook her head at the woman.

"No, obviously I don't", she shoved one of the health potions Sofia. "Here. I don't know if it'll help, but just in case you're still hurting, that should take the edge off a bit." Sofia looked serious for a moment before she pulled the cork off with her teeth and quickly chugged the contents before she tossed the bottle to the side, effectively shattering it. Before Nadia could reprimand her for her actions, the pair felt the ground quake underneath them as its affects came closer to their hiding location. Taking that as a sign to get to distracting, Sofia spun out from their hiding place and started flinging more of her spiked ice spell toward the beast, one landing directly in it's eye. It howled in pain as it retaliated with it's flames toward the woman, who ran in the direction of the grass, a poor decision since it caught fire. The dragon didn't care even as it's body was riddled with arrows, ice and blood pouring from it's body, but it was just for show. It's foreign words made the ground tremble as it spoke, no one understood it, but Nadia felt a sense of bravado from it. She had no time to contemplate it, however, as she tried to drink her own potion, spilling half of the content with the beast's pounding the ground with it's tail.

"I hope this take off enough of this pain to help", she said, filled with doubt as she ran to the best of abilities from her hiding place, attacking the back of the beast with both arms flung out in front of her, since it's backside was exactly she wanted... Until it slammed it's tails downward and the vibration of the earth made Nadia stumble backward. Not to be deterred, Nadia rolled to her side and grabbed onto the debris for purchase, sending flames back toward the wounds of the beast making it screech in pain. At this, Sofia switched from her magic to her sword, slashing at it's maw and hoping onto the the snout, stabbing at the being repeatedly, with Nadia casting her spells onto all the arrows that was imbedded in it's skin till her magic stopped coming from her hands. It wasn't until she was in the line of sight that her flicks of fire ran out and the beast's eye dilated at the sight of her.

"Dovahkiin? Nooo!" it exclaimed with it's last breath, slumping down and knocking Sofia from her perch, who held onto her sword, pulling it out as she rolled of it because of it's momentum. Nadia breathed heavily, sweat coating her brow, as she hunched over. It was painful to breath.

"We just killed a dragon... ", Sofia said, incredulously, her usual boosting nature nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah...", breathed out the weakened woman. It was then that the others came out from their hiding place and joined up with Sofia and Nadia. Irileth cautiously pushed her way to the front.

"Let's make sure that overgrown lizard is really dead. Damned good shooting, boys!", she congratulated her team as they commented further.

"It's dead."

"I never thought we'd bring it down."

"The dragon is dead! We killed it!"

"In all my years..."

It didn't seem to last as the dragon's skin slowly started to burn away and the ground around it started to rumble.

"What's happening?!", panicked one of the guards as he brung up his sword and shield just in case it really wasn't dead. Irileth's eyes widened, unsure if it was going to erupt like the Red Mountain itself, but she exclaimed all the same:

"Everybody get back!"

It was a command that everyone followed... all except Nadia, who still wasn't recovered enough to turn tail and run. Coming from the dragon's corpse, two arrays of power of red and blue came toward Nadia. She tried as she could to shield herself with one of her arms just in case their was an explosion of some kind. What she was greeted with, however, she wasn't expecting: It felt like an essence was leaving the dragon and heading directly toward her. Once it came into contact with her, it felt like a rush of hot and cold came upon her. There was an overwhelming symphony assaulting all her senses that brewed within Nadia with whatever was consuming her.

The air tasted sweet, despite the burning of her surroundings, it was like a new day.

Within her being, she felt that she was connected with everything in existence, like she could simply reach out and make it come into being.

Her sight took in everything with more vibrant hues, colors of nature danced, the air's usually invisible currents could be seen, even that of a gentle breeze.

She could hear things in higher frequency. From the stilled breaths that gave way to the tiniest of gasps to the minute bugs that marched along the grass.

Finally, she smelled with intensity, the sweat of those around her, the burnt landscape, the air itself. _**Everything around her was alive.**_

Her eyes widened and teared up in pain as she felt like she had the air knocked out of her.

Along with the heightened senses, there was a maelstorm of emotions and memories that weren't hers:

Joy. Feeling the wind roll over your scales as the skies were yours and yours alone to enjoy.

Ectasy. Seeing those that weren't your kind coward in fear of you or worship you.

Pride. That there was nothing that the insignificant lesser beings could do to stop you.

Fear. Seeing how you weren't infallible as you thought when your breathen were felled.

Pain. Skin flaking off against your will as you were buried, but still alive in a sense as you were to be forgotten by time.

She felt it all and saw it all.

It was only when it felt to be too much that everything reached it's apex that it ended. Her figure was illuminated with not only just whatever was going on, but the rays of the sun on the horizon making her shine all the more brightly. The force of the emotions and senses frayed all of hers and just forced itself of her body as she threw her head back and let out everything that flowed from her.

* * *

A simultaneous pull yanked her down into a dark sleep as her memory pulled her back up into reality as she remembered her final moments. The word that plunged her into darkness sprung from her lips once more.

"FUS!"

She wretched forward, shouting toward the sky, the lights were on the surface of the water now visible to her waking eyes. She was pulled from her life and death status of limbo, gasping for air. It was upon her waking up that she was greeted by two faces in a place that smelled of pure spring water and lavender.


	16. A Day of Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer time! The mod that's included in this story is the race that Nadia is. To avoid spoilers, but still give credit to teh author, you can search up bhaktisean on Skyrim Nexus. Thank you for this lovely mod! I personally love playing this particular race! Now to the shout outs! Thanks goes out to my boyfriend for editing and giving out suggestions on fixing up the story. Thanks goes out to Nala for help aiding in suggestions for different wordings. Thanks to Z for your help in editing when I asked for it. Finally thanks to Wolfie for being my cheerleader for getting my butt in gear to keep writing. Now on to the story!

* * *

  **Chapter 16**

* * *

 

 

**Three days.**

 

With closed eyes, she inhales staggered breaths as she tries to swallow but her mouth and throat are dry at the moment. Her mind reels as she tries to get her bearings.

It's been three days since she's been asleep, according to the priestress, and her body felt it. Blinking her eyes repeatedly, she tries to refocus her vision from the lack of use, her sight fading to black with strain.

The priestess informed Nadia the she had entered a state of unrest.

"There was an uncertainty that hung in the air about whether you'd live or die", said the woman dressed in sienna robes.

It was on the morning of the fourth day that she finally awakened. Nadia gingerly sat up on her bed of stone which came with some resistence from her body in the form of slight dizziness. Placing a hand to her forehead with closed eyes, Nadia tries to listen to all that was being divulged to her.

The robed woman expressed amazement at her patient, from what the dark elf woman told her, Nadia had contracted Rockjoint and was suffering immensely when she fought the dragon. Her being alive was no small grace and that she was truly watched over by the Gods.

While Nadia absorbed it all, she felt another presence about her. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her to see a man, dressed in similar robes as the woman, with small mosaic cup in his hands. He gently handed it to her and she gave him a weak smile and began to she nurse water, while the woman of the cloth spoke to her.

Feeling her vocal chords slowly oscillate between a convalescing and strain, Nadia slowly adjusted her posture, she tuned into the other voice that chimed in. Irileth informed the elven woman that she came back two times a day to check up on Nadia to see if she was awake. It was then that Irileth told her that the Jarl wished to speak to her as soon as possible.

Upon letting this new information sink in, her stomach gave a swift kick. For three days she was under and from the force that her stomach attacked her with, she was starving to be sure. A wave of nausea befell her and made her want to dry heave. If it weren't for the water, that would have happened.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that I'll get to eat before meeting with him?" she asked, her voice croaking from the lack of use.

"I am sure Jarl Balgruuf will provide you a meal for your stratagem against these two foes, both the dragon and your ailment."

Tiredly, Nadia let out a smile that mirrored her state. Even with the amount of rest she received, it was an unnatural state of being. Her body was without the means to function correctly for several days and it was taxing her.

"That'll be much appreciated, I assure you", her accent came out, which made the women opposite of her eyes widen upon hearing it.

Choosing not to ask about the accent, Irileth opted to instead nod her head at the strange woman. "Follow me", the bodyguard stated simply, walking around the stone bed.

Nadia turned her body toward the opposite side of the bed that faced the door that the dark elf was walking to. With her feet connecting with the floor, she stands up, forgetting for the time being, that her legs were also in disuse for sometime. She winced for a moment as the world became disoriented and quickly sat back down, vigorously rubbing feeling back into her legs. She breathed in deeply to keep from retching as her head pounded in pain.

"The hits just keep on coming even when I'm no longer sick, huh?" she whispered to herself, tired from the comatose state she was in and the stravation coming in waves, all the while trying to over come her vertigo.

Half-turned, Irileth stood by the door, waiting for her. After taking several deep breaths, Nadia regained her composure and tried once more. This time, she was more successful and made her way toward Irileth gaining more sure steps with each footfall she took towards the exit.

* * *

 

When they first stepped in, there were talk amongst the people inside the keep. It was with the resonating of the doors closing in the grandoise palace, that all discussions happening within ceased. There was a rushed patting of feet hitting the wooden floor of the hall to see who came into the palace during this time of tension. Nadia and Irileth spied a man peering down at them from atop the stairs. He let out a breath of relief seeing the pair instead of Irileth returning alone once again. The squirrely looking man made his approach, his eyes squarely on Nadia.

"Good. You're finally here. The Jarl's been waiting for you", he breathed, visibly inspecting her, brows furrowing at her, like he was trying to piece together a mystery. Nadia brushed off the look, gathering that not everyone that she encountered were courteous to strangers, especially when they had a high opinon of themselves.

"Mind your words, Proventus. She's done us a service thus far. So it would be best to keep your thoughts to yourself. Voiced or otherwise", she glared the man. He scoffed at her and looked away once he felt her red eyes burning like a molten core.

The bodyguard brushed passed him with Nadia at her back and the impious man falling into step behind Nadia. He walked meekly behind her as if he was trying to use her as a shield of sorts against the dark elf's wrath. It was once that they got to the firepit that Nadia felt a sense of familiarity. Even though it's only been a handful of times coming to this place, she felt at ease upon walking on the oaken floor as it echoed across the hollowed walls.

Just as she initially met the one charge, he sat there on his throne, eyes trained on her. His expression was hard-pressed as he gripped one of the arms of the throne hard, leaning forward as they approached. Nadia didn't need reminding that she was suppose to stop a certain distance away from him, recalling the appropriate place for her to stand as Irileth continued forward to stand at the right of the Jarl, along with a bald, burly man from before. While the wiry man walked passed her to stand at the left of him. With all eyes on her, Nadia's stomach gave her became a ball of nerves and a growl of hunger pangs. She grasped it, trying to quell the rumbling, as well as her embarassment.

The Jarl gave a short chuckle.

"It comes as no surprise that you're hungry. You have my thanks for answering as quickly as you did. Tell me all that happened at the watch tower and I'll see to it that you're fed", he answered, his voice stern, but his eyes had a bit of mirth.

Nadia smiled meekly at the older man and spoke about what all occurred.

"The dragon was there, just as your guardsmen said it would be. Sadly, when we arrived on the scene, the watchtower was destroyed and during the battle one of the last of the guardsmen was killed by the beast", her eyes were downcast as she remembered him being flung in the air and landing a distance away from the rest of them.

Raising her head, looking back at the Jarl with resolved eyes as she continued. "But in the end, we all managed to work together and bring down the monster."

The Jarl nodded, his features relaxing as he sat back into his throne, a bit more comfortably.

"I knew I could count on Irileth. But there must be more to it than that", his voice eluded to her to fill in the gaps that were missing.

"I don't know what to tell you exactly, but after we brought it down, the dragon started to glow as the skin burned away. In the end, some type of power flung itself toward me and... absorbed within me, for the lack of a better term?", she struggled with the words to describe all that went on within her during the happening.

Balgruff's voice was laced with disbelief, but most of all, awe. The Jarl's reaction to her saying these words were not lost on her. His eyes widened at the mere mention of her telling him this as he slumped back into the throne, his mouth agape.

"So it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you."

Nadia's face depicted nothing but confusion as she looked upon the man of importance. "Greybeards? Summoning? What are you talking about?"

It was then that one of the occupants of the palace who's voice she heard in the earlier discussion, the bulky man, piped up answering her.

"Didn't you hear the thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun?  
That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! This hasn't happened in... centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!", he exclaimed, looking down at the ebony elf in shared disbelief and awe.

"Can't really say that any of it rings a bell. I don't even recall returning to Whiterun, so chances are, I was knocked out when all this happened. After all, who forgets something as big as a storm?", she reasoned.

"It wasn't a storm! The ground itself quaked with the voices of the Greybeards!", he explained, his chest huffing out as his eyes cut toward her.

Nadia shook her head. "Fact of the matter is, I wasn't wake to witness it. So, everything you just said doesn't really jar anything in my memories, Big Guy", she stated calmly. It was then that the lanky man decided to chime in.

"Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable as she may be, I don't see any signs of her being this, what, "Dragonborn."", he said, waving a hand over toward Nadia with a bit of a scoff.

Nadia eyes narrowed a bit toward the man.

'I don't know if I should be in agreeance with him or slightly offended. I didn't see this guy out on the field fighting with a creature that had razor teeth as long as someone's arms!', she thought as she chewed on her cud, watching the two men arguing between one another, only ending when the Jarl stepped in ending the matter with facts saying that it's the Greybeard's business to know of her fate and theirs alone.

'Nice to know I have some input on what I can do with my life', she thought grumly as she leaned back on one of her legs with her arms crossed, taking in the scene of three men in front of her. Her mind only drifted back to listening into what the Jarl was saying, once his eyes were upon her again.

"Go to High Hrothgar. Make the pilgrimage up the seven thousand steps and learn what the Greybeards can teach you."

Nadia felt her heart drop and she let out a nervous laugh, forgetting herself as the Jarl quirked an eyebrow toward her.

"I-I'm sorry... I think I misheard you... You did _not_ just say that there's seven thousand steps, did you? I'm just simply recovering from my brain being addled, right? Please tell me I've misheard you", she all but pleaded.

He let out a gruff sound as he straighten up in his throne.

"No. It's a pilgrimage that many take. It's a tremendous honor", his eyes looked distant, remembering a time from long ago while he continued to speak. "I made the pilgrimage once, did you know that?", he turns his head toward Nadia, his eyes clouded over, thinking of the past, with a small, wishful smile.

"High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place. Very... disconnected from the troubles of this world", he shook his head dispelling the memory.

"No matter. You'd better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards", he finished, the reminiscent look in his eyes gone now as he was all business as usual.

"You've done a great service to me and my city, Dragonborn. I haven't forgotten all that you've done. We were on limited time before, but as my thanks for helping with all that you've done for retrieving the Dragonstone and defending my walls, it is by my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant", he waves his left hand over toward the man to his left, him bowing slightly at Nadia.

"I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city. I've also assigned you Lydia as a personal housecarl", he looked behind her toward the steps, eyes pointed at the person behind her. Nadia's gaze followed his and saw a woman with brunette hair, sword sheated at her side with a shield attached to her forearm as she stood rooted at her post by the steps.

"-and this weapon and armor from my armory to serve as your badge of office," the burly man that was arguing with the squirrely man let out a huff of air in acknowledgement. He held within his arms armor and an axe out toward Nadia. She felt a chill coming off the axe as she reached out for it. Grateful for the gifts she nodded her head slightly at the man holding them, accepting them and placing them into her pack. Afterward, she turned her attention back to the Jarl.  
"I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now would we? We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn."

"Thank you, Jarl Balgruuf. I appreciate all that you've done for me in return. If I may take my leave, I have a companion I need to hunt down", she said bowing, unsure if curtesying would suffice in her current attire.

It was at this comment that Irileth chimed in.

"Do you speak of the Nord that travelled with us to slay the dragon?", her voice tuned in with her even temperment.

Nadia nodded at this. Balgruuf toward his gaze toward his old friend.

"The one that keeps getting into Skulvar's stables?", he asks, annoyance evident in his voice.

'Oh no', Nadia had a sinking suspicion of where this was going.

Nadia laughed nervously. "That's how I ended up meeting with her before I came to warn you about the dragon, actually."

The Jarl turned his eyes back to Nadia, cutting his eyes toward her. "It would be best if you picked better company, Dragonborn. One of my men recongized her from her last... 'endeavors' in the city. He promptly arrested her."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but... what "endeavors", exactly?", she cringed.

Irileth was the one to answer once again.

"According to the guard that recognized her, she obstructed him and the other guardsmen from doing their job from detaining a criminal", her eyes holding annoyance. "By means of her walking about in the city without clothes on! The guardsmen were utterlydistracted by her that the criminal in question escaped, as well as her!", she finished seething at the incompetance of her men.

The Jarl rested in his chair, tired of the matter now. "And so, she was imprisioned by my right."

'Of course he would', she mentally kicked herself that once again she couldn't keep an eye out for her comrade's shengangins. Of course, being knocked out for three days was a viable excuse. She nervously rubbed the back of her head and sheepishly smiled up at the man.

"So, uh... where is this jail exactly?"

* * *

 

The original pair exited the jail as Nadia took a jagged, angry breath once they were outside. After heading to the jail and bailing the other part of her party, to say that Nadia was livid would be an understatement. Sofia chattered about her being bored within the walls of the dungeon and was ready to kill something.

'Maybe I should have taken Lydia up on her offer', she thought, caught between a mix of anger and annoyance as she recalled the "housecarl's" offer, as the Jarl had called her,that she was an honorbound woman claimed that she was her sword and shield and that if she needs a more liable companion, she'd be more than willing to follow her.

Stopping her prattling once and for all, she turned on the taller woman.

"Public indecency?! Obstruction of justice?! Really?! Do you ever think of your actions?!" she blew up at Sofia, not really sure what she was truly angry at. The fact that she's associated with this loon, the fact that she had to use 100 gold to bail her out or the fact that she didn't just let her stew and do her time.

Sofia looked at her with a droll look. "Do you honestly think that when I'm drunk I have any self control? It could have been worse. I could have just started making everyone get naked with the right spell", she smirked at the smaller woman.

"So your excuse to everything is going to be: 'I was drunk! So, I get a pass to act like an ass!'", she mimicked her in a higher tone of voice, trying to catch her accent in the process.

At this, the taller woman's eyes glared at her darker complexed companion. "At least, my acting like that _has_  a reason, Miss 'I-Have-The-Personality-Of-Altmer-So-Get-Out-Of-My-Way!'", she shot back.

This took Nadia off guard. "Wait. What are you talking about?", she asked in genuine confusion.

Sofia growled softly to herself and turned the opposite direction of her. "Just forget it."

'What in the world is going on in her head?! An Altmer? Get out of my way?', she thought to herself, silently considering the woman that with her back to her. The world seemed quiet, save for the breeze that came across them and the chatter in the distance that it carried.

After being rooted in the same spot for an uncomfortable, unforseeable amount of time between the two women, Nadia broke the silence.

"Look... I'm sorry. These last three days weren't exactly easy for either of us. I'm sorry I yelled at you. There's no excuse for that", she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to find the right words to say. Sofia briefly tilted her head toward Nadia.

'I've got her attention, at least', she thought as she chewed her bottom lip softly.

"With all that's happened, I think we both need a break. At least, from whatever the Jarl needs us to do and just focus on what we can do to be a better team. What do you say?", she finished as she stuck out her hand toward Sofia. Sofia caught this action and eyes widened, her fully turning toward Sofia.

"I know, I'm probably not the most effective at combat as you, but I am trying. So, how about you and I bury the hatchet and try to have each others backs in and off the field? What do you say?"

The Nordic woman looked from her to the extended apprendage, unsure of what course of action she should take.

"You're... apologizing? I didn't think you'd do that."

Naida frowned up at her. "I still don't get why you don't think I wouldn't do some of the things that I do."

Sofia shook her head and just grasped Nadia's hand with her own.

"Fine. We'll do things your way", she voiced, underlaying tones of sarcasm.

Nadia pulled Sofia to her, keeping her from letting go of her hand, adding: "No. _OUR_  way. We'll just have to compromise", Nadia shot back with a serious look in her eyes.

With that, she let go of Sofia's hand and let out a deep breath.

"Not something that I'm looking forward to doing it quite yet, but I think you deserve to know what's next for us."

"What? Do we have to find the Jarl's lost sweet roll next?", she said sarcastically. Nadia snorted at her comment.

"Nothing so simple, I'm afraid. He said that the Greybeards were... summoning me? And that I'd have to climb seven thousand steps up to High Hrothgar to meet with them. Not something that a sane person would do, if you ask me, but hey. Neither is fighting a dragon particularly sane either!", she huffed.

"Hmm. That would explain the glowing and the ground shaking underneath our feet. Although, I thought it was just Nirn laying witness to my awesomeness."

"Nice to know that your usual sass is back intact", she says grumbling.

"I know. What would you ever do without me?", she says with a smirk, flicking her side ponytail. Before Nadia could scoff, Sofia added on quickly. "If we're going to go to High Hrothgar, we're going to need supplies."

Nadia lets out a small curse. "That's right. We're running low on provisions," she looked over at Sofia and spied the nicks on her armor. "And we should probably repair your armor... and", she looked down at herself and groaned. "It's probably best if we just make a list of all that we need." It was then that her stomach wanted to pipe up once again to remind her that it won't be forgotten.

"Ok, ok! You'll get fed!", she hisses at her rumbling belly. Sofia snickers at this and quickly looks away, feigning innocence at Nadia's glare.

"Let's go to the inn. I'm sure you're hungry, as well", she threw over her shoulder at the taller woman as she walked down the path that she gather would lead to the heart of the city, following the chatter that carried itself on the wind. It was here that Nadia missed the expression on Sofia's face of her being shocked once more toward her caring about Sofia's well being.

* * *

  
To say that Nadia was shocked was to say the least. When she and Sofia entered the inn/tavern, they were greeted with warm cheers of congratulations and the like for defeating the scaled beast. People offered brew to the pair that Nadia quickly turned down to keep her companion from making a fool of herself, which Sofia pouted at her doing, to offers of a free room and meal for the heroes of Whiterun. Nadia's stomach rejoiced at the offer as she scarfed down the warm meal with glee. The people reveled in their triumphant as if it hers was much as theirs. It was at this that Nadia felt a swell of pride that despite her being ill and fighting a fiendish beast, that she felt happy at the outcome and that these people were safe.

Retreating to the room up the stairs, Nadia sat upon the bed with a thump, expecting a bounce, forgetting that the beds in this world doesn't have springs. She rummaged through her pack for the journal and stick of charcoal, beginning to mark down all that was needed for the expedition.

"Ok, repairs to armor and your sword is a given. As well as food that'll last us for some time. What else would we need?", she looks up toward Sofia to give some insight. The woman leaned back in the chair, her legs crossed as she hums to herself, thinking.

"Well, it takes about a day to get to the top, so we should probably get a tent and bedrolls to sleep in", she reasons.

"Right... ", she trails off, jotting down what was needed in the journal, forgoing the thought that the charcoal was leaving a mark on her hands as she wrote. "If we're going to have to set up camp, we're going to need means for a way to cook our food and ways to be able to eat it...", she offered, as she wrote down quickly, a cooking pot, utensils, a bowl and perhaps plates. Her mind recalled her being fed water via a cup, as she wrote down water canteens to.

"If you're planning on cooking, you're going to need salt, if you also want it to keep."

"Right", she replied, jotting down the recommendation. She looked back up at Sofia. "Anything else?"

"Hmmm. A woodcutting axe. Unless you're planning on chopping the wood with your bare hands?", she smiled sweetly at Nadia as gave her a neutral expression.

"Maybe not full blown trees, but I can do that", she said under she breath, smirking at the secret fact that Sofia wasn't privvy to knowing about her.

"What?"

Nadia shrugged her shoulders, her own smile gracing her face. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Nadia wrote down all that Sofia suggested that they needed with Nadia adding a thing or two that she thought they would need afterward. She looked over the list thrice to make absolutely sure that they had all that was needed. Satifised with all that they jotted down, Nadia grimaced as she looked at the length of the things on the list.

'This will cost a pretty penny, that's for sure', she thought, as she closed the book and hoped that the writing wouldn't smudge, placing the book back into her pack. In it's place she pulled out her coin purse and the pouch that Lucan gave her, setting to work on counting out the coins in total. She let out a breath in shock at how much they accumlated, thanks to Lucan's added amount.

"331 coins... How much would all of the things on the list cost us?"

Sofia shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm sure the repairs will set us back by themselves."

Nadia cursed under her breath. "I was afraid you'd say that", she muttered to herself. She turn toward Sofia and tried to perk up.

"Ok, we'll be logical about this, then. Right now, we're in town, so we don't have to worry about repairing the arms as of yet. So, let's focus on the trips in the future we'll make. We'll start off with camping supplies. The tents, the sleeping bags, the cooking and eating materials, that sort of thing, as well as anything else we need for it too."

She glanced over at Sofia. "Ok, there wouldn't happen to be a place we can go to get these items, would there?"

Blue orbs met with hazel colored ones, framed in the odd black adornment. "It'd be easier to just make it ourselves."

Nadia chewed on her bottom lip in thought.

'I don't know if I should leave such a task to Sofia or just find someone else to do it... ', she pondered in silence. She mentally weighed the options. 'Ok, she's impulsive and rummages through your things and takes others belongings to boot. There could be a high chance that she could do something to the tent just to get a raise out of you', she brooded all the more as her thoughts turned back to her earlier words.

"'At least, my acting like that _has_  a reason... '" the words echoed in her head.

'Just what the hell did she mean by that? Could she have really thought I was acting condenscending to her in any way?', she shook her head, counter arguing her own thoughts.

'Then again, she did help me down from the barrow and helped me more times than what she needed to when it came to that and fighting itself... So, there's a sense of... loyalty, perhaps?', she debated with her self back and forward until Sofia caught her attention.

"If you're done making funny faces, we should be going. After all, the sooner we get done, the sooner I dri-, I mean, rest. Yes, I want to rest", she feigned as she tried to make her slip up go unnoticed, which Nadia lowered her eyelids at her, not missing a beat.

"Uh-huh. Tell me, that rest wouldn't entail you getting hammered, would it?", she said, now standing, slinging the pack over her shoulder, one hand on the strap that rested on her right shoulder.

Sofia's mouth was open ready to retort when Nadia stopped her. "If you wind up in jail again, I'm going to let you sit there till your sentence is up. No point in going flat broke with how much you drink."

It was with that, that Nadia walked pass her and down the stairs. Halfway to the door going outside the inn, Nadia heard a comment that gave her pause.

"I wonder what it takes to bring down a dragon? If mere guards and an elf could do it, I'm sure the Companions could do it twice as fast", boasted a Nord farmer to one of the other citizens.

"They're as fiercesome as the come! True Nords of Skyrim! They would do Ysgramor proud, that's for sure!"

The two men clank their mugs in jolliness, none the wiser that someone had eavesdropped on their conversation. It was upon hearing this that Nadia was reminded of the Companions' place of residence within the city. It wasn't until they were out of the noisiness of the inn that Nadia abruptly turned to Sofia in her slowly growing excitement of her new course of direction.

"Sofia! Change of plans! We're going to meet up with the Companions! I need to see if they can train me with ranged weapons."

Sofia's face scrunched up in confused. "And why would you do that?"

" _Because_  back in the barrow my magic felt like it ran out when I was just getting started. Granted, I'm still getting the hang of it, but given the amount of times I've used it, I'm slowly getting the hang of it. _**HOWEVER!**_ " She gestured with her finger pointed up like a eureka moment, "it still left me drained of power for my spells."

She continued explaining excitedly. "SO! It stands to reason that learning to use a bow to have an out means I don't always have to rely on my magic when its no good!" She finished happily.

"No offense, but you're not really one I would imagine to be good with the bow and arrow."

Nadia, however, ignored her as she briskly walked toward the stairs that would take them up to the upper district. Achieving a sigh from Sofia as she just walked behind her in tow.

* * *

 

The upper part of the district felt eerily quiet and devoid of life, save from the clinging of metal upon metal that was heard from a distance. Even the crazed man that accused her just a few days ago was no where in sight.

'That's definitely for the better. The last thing I need is someone trying to incite a mob against me... ', she thought, a knot forming in her stomach. Nadia felt a triad of emotions swelling inside her, standing just a few steps away from the door. Anticpiation, anxiety, excitement melded into one another as a slight panic rushed through her.

'Do I just go through the door?! Do I knock?!', she thought as she held her hand in the air, stopped in mid-motion. An insight of panic rushed though her, unsure of what would be the proper proctol for meeting with a group of warriors that were well-spoken of, images of heroes that were harden with years of battle and regels of their battles to comrades danced in her head, at least from what Nadia gathered at the inn, coupled with her imagination.

Sofia, on the other hand, wasn't as impressed.

"Well? What are you waiting for? It's not like they're going to come out and invite you in" and with that, Sofia reached for the handle and pushed open the door.

Nadia didn't have time for panic to continue to grip her as she quickly followed suit and went after he traveling companion.

* * *

 

What she was greeted with, however, was not what she expected. Down the steps to the left, a dark elven man was fist-fighting with a pale complexed woman, from what Nadia could tell from her outline. A semi-bald man ran passed her, telling them to keep up their footwork. Whether it was to one or both of the two combantants, she had no clue. Nadia shook her head at the happenings in the mead hall.

"I guess that's to be expected in a place where drinks flow, but... ", she said quietly to no one in particular since all eyes and shouts were directed towards the fight. "I was expecting something more... grand and honorbound. Not tavern brawls", she finishes the thought, her eyes roaming the crowd briefly until she spotted a familiar face amongst them. The red headed woman from before.

Nadia made her way to the lean yet muscular woman, who shouted instructions and jeers at the two combatants when there was misstep or a well-placed blow. Nadia briskly moved herself inbetween the onlookers of the fight as she made her way to the female archer. The woman stopped looking at the fight to take in Nadia's presence before she fully reached her. Like she knew that she was there, even though the shouting masked her approach. Her eyes silently appraised her first before she spoke to the thicker woman.

"Ah, so you've decided to come after all, eh? The old man is down the stairs", she gestured with her head to the banister on the far wall that was behind Nadia. With that, the conversation was done with the archer as she focused her eyes back on the fight as if the exchange between the two women didn't happen.

Nadia shook her head. 'She's not much for words' she thought to herself, searching for Sofia to tell her where she was headed, only to spy the woman cheering with the rest of the onlookers and smiling deviously at a blonde man that held a pouch in his she couldn't make out the words coming from his mouth, his gestures told her that he was betting with Sofia. Nadia shook her head again at what was taking place and walked off toward the direction of the leader of the rowdy bunch. She descended upon the stairs, the sounds of the fight, the cheers and the jeers slowly decreasing in volume till they were just simply muffled with the closing of the door.

When Nadia closed the door behind her, the wooden aspect of the place was gone and she soon found herself in a stone-clad hall that had two smells hanging in the air. One was that of an old homey feel to it, with that of old books, the smell of dusty rugs and food crumbs in the air. The other of a distintive smell of wet dog drifting from the opposite end of the hall.

Nadia scrunched up her nose. "Sofia wasn't kidding when she said that the more seasoned people reeked of wet dog", she openly complained.

"It's a smell that the nose grows accustomed to, dear", stated a sweet elderly woman, who made Nadia jump since she had not heard her hindside approach. The elderly woman chuckled softly at Nadia's actions.

"I'm just the maid, dear. There's no need to be frightened", she consoled her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Just an observation", Nadia began, but was cut off by the older woman.

"It's alright, dearie. It's not something people get used to when they first come here. If you are thinking of joining, you can find Kodlak at the end of the hall. You can't miss it, dear", she smiles kindly at Nadia as she turned away from the elven mage, grabbing for the broom that leaned against the wall and leaving her to do her duties.

Nadia took in a deep breath as she made her way down the hall, the smell intensifying all the more. She felt her throat close up slightly as if it were trying to physically reject the smell, to avoid gagging. She thought hard on holding her breathe when she heard words come from behind the closed door that laid in front of her.

"-call of the blood", said one voice of a male, whom had a thick accent that sounded like the male equivalent to Sofia's.

"We all do. It's our burden to bear. But we can overcome", resounded another voice, bearing a sage tone to it.

'"Call of the blood?"' Were they speaking in code?', Nadia wondered as her hand was outstretched to knock on the door. It was with this thought in mind at that the door opened and there stood the man who she witnessed take down a giant with his fellow comrades. He crosses his arms and frowns down at her.

'No, this can't be him. I thought he was more muscular than that. Is my mind playing tricks on me?', she sheepishly smiles up at the taller man, who's frown seemed to deepen all the more.

"Ah. A stranger comes to our hall", calls out the sage voice from behind the tall man's frame. Nadia peeks around the man to see an older, more grandfatherly looking man. He sports a beard that was long, yet somehow neat looking, donning a head of hair full of grey to match the beard, but still looking to be in prime shape. He donned his armor that was dark silver with a wolf on the neck of it, accented with white, along with a purple fauld around his armor and silver boots to match. Nadia squeezed passed the man blocking the door, feeling his eyes fixated on her back.  
The older warrior smiles as Nadia approaches.

"And a Lunari, at that", he observes, his eyes looking to her forehead.

She stops short of the man. "A what now?"

He looks at her, taken aback that by her unawareness.

"A Lunari", he repeated, with his arms crossed. He leaned forward a bit, ready to convey more information to her. "they're a group of elven women who live far from the societies of Skyrim preferring to reside within trees and nature itself", he leans back in his chair with his eyes still on her.

"They've been thought long dead or legends since the 3rd era. No one would think that the great Nord hunter, Saeryn, would ever sleep with an elf of any kind, much less of one from the long deceased Sun'Li elves", he spoke, eyeing Nadia, looking at her knowingly as if he could smell the burning of a question within her.

"Why not? Was it frowned upon during that time?", she posed, engrossed in the tale the man was regaling.

He nods to her. "Aye. It was long after Ysgramor's revenge, but before Tiber Septim's rule. Ties with elves were strained, as it were. So, when tales of such a union spread, the people took action", his eyes looked as though they were burning a flame.

"No one was able to track the hunter down since he and his wife moved continuously. After years of being hunted, the man was found, but he was already with one foot toward Sovengard. He vowed that no mortal harm will come to his wife and the many children that they begat," he paused to take a drink of whatever it was that was in his tankard before he continued.

"It wasn't until years later that, talks of a new kind of elf was about but no one caught a glance of them. Then they in turn became known as nothing but legends. Nothing else was spoken of their history aside from their deadly precision with a bow and quick of wit to know when to leave under the cover of nature", he finished.

Nadia's brow creases. "If this is true, then how is it that you were able to discern that I was a Lunari from just looking at me?", she asked in suspect. At this the man laughs.

"You're sharp, lass. Sharp", he laughed once again, smiling at her before he answered her question.

"It's been some time since I've seen one away from their clan. Several summers, in fact", he stated, wisdom in his eyes, sparkling. "It's been said that the mother's genes were more prominent, so that is why there are only women amongst their ranks. They all know how to wield the bow like the first mother," he lets out a laugh.

"At least, that's what the Lunari woman that I met in my youth told me, as such. The different markings on their foreheads told of others in their clan what they were ranked as when it came to their skills. Mages, warriors, guards; whatever other system that was enacted in their culture, that was their defining trait," he moists his lips as he directs his comment toward her own marking.

"However, I can not say I am aware of what your own marking means, lass. The one that I met back then was a simple archer, she told me. Though, I sensed she would not tell me any further. It was surprising that she told me what she did about her people. Of course, she said that she had "a discerning sense of character" and left it at that."

Nadia's eyes widen upon the conclusion of his tale.

'So, the type of elf that I am is something called a "Lunari"? I'll have to see if I can find some type of information on it, even if it's just a folk tale. Something is better than nothing at all', she thought to herself, rubbing at the marking that she was unaware of since coming to Skyrim, as she eyed the man that met her at the door sit down in the chair next to the older man.

"Now then. I'm sure you have other business than to be discussing ancient clans and the past. What brings you here?", he questioned, earnestly.

Nadia clears her throat as she tries to simulantenously calm her nerves, lifting her head up a bit higher to convey some form of confidence.

"I would like to request some training, if possible. I'm new to these lands and I need a way to properly survive, if I'm to be here long", she felt her confidence tapering off at the end, but held her gaze with his wizeden one.

His voice held a laugh in it. "Would you now? Here, let me have a look at you", he stood from his seat and looked down at her, her eyes meeting his, wanting to shrink away but something made her hold his gaze. He hummed in intrigue as he circled her and muttered some things under his breath as one of his hands tested her shoulder to see if she had strength and balance within them. He went on in his inspection and utterings of approval till he was face to face with her again. Nadia shifted from one foot to other other as she waited for the final verdict.

"Hm. Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit."

The seated man sneers. "Master, you're not truly considering accepting her? I never even heard of this outsider", he stated, not thinking much of Nadia.

She counters. "Funny, I don't recalling hearing much about your own individual exploits, either. So, you can't be one to talk", she says, face frowning as she cuts angry eyes toward him. He scoffs and was about to retort toward her when Kodlak chides them both.

"Children. Calm yourselves", he says in an joking matter. He turns to the man at his side, "I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts", he looks Nadia in the eyes again.

"Sometimes the famous comes to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart", he finishes, taking up his seat once more.

"And their arm", the man now named Vilkas, barbed.

"Of course", he shifts in his seat and crosses his arms again, looking at Nadia.

"You say that you have no way of protecting yourself, yet you come to a hall of fighters to learn. Is your reasoning just, young Lunari?"

Nadia nodded her head. "I wish nothing more than to protect myself and possibly help those in need, should the occurance ever arise."

Kodlak nods his head at her truth.

"It would be better if you were to join us, then. You can learn while you're under our roof. You would find no better teachers here than us."

Nadia mulls this over. Since she's trying to save her money, the deal would be in her best interest. With that, she could easily get all the supplies she needs to go to High Hrothgar and could eventually get a home, so she can store all the things that she gets in her travels and have no need to frequent the inn. Of course, she didn't know if the taxes in this world were inflated for home owners either, so there's that issue, as well. She lightly bites at her bottom lip for a moment as she weighs her options.

Finally she comes to an conclusion.

She smiles warmly at the older man, while Vilkas scoffs at her answer. "Alright, then. I accept."


	17. Hello, I'm Just Trying To Keep My Head, Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I send my thanks to my boyfriend and editor. Thanks you for dealing with my constant, but slowly reducing typos and edits! Love you for all that you do for me, sweetheart! Thanks to Nala for reviewing and giving me word alternatives ideas for headcanons on character's personas. Thanks to Z for your insights as well, dear friend! Enjoy this month's chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

 

 

Nadia wasn't feeling peculiarly thrilled to be fighting against the angsty man. She followed him back the way she came, begrudingly as his body seemed to radiate annoyance and anger.

'Never have I met a person that seemed to be perpetually grumpy like him...', she thought to herself under a bit of distress since she had her hands tied. Up until this point, she had only killed and not really sparred for training purposes with a weapon. There was the big chance that he wouldn't be one for trading judo blows, either. Sighing outwardly, she thought it would be of some benefit. If she beat him, she'd get the training she needed. If not, well... at least she'll know from experience on what to do when someone is attacking her, should they get passed Sofia's defenses.

'Thinking of which...', she casted her eyes across from where they just surfaced to see Sofia gloating toward the slurring man that they passed by eariler.

"Come on, lady! Take pity on me! At least let me have a brew with ya!"

"And share my hard earned Septims? Nope. I'm gonna have fun with my booze from the money I won from you. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll be thinking of you while I drink it."

"Gah! You don't have a heart."

Sofia giggled at this and her eyes caught Nadia's as she gestured her head toward the door. She promptly followed Vilkas out of to the back of the mead hall.

Her eyes squinted briefly when they exited out the door, vision readjusting from the dimmer setting of the indoors to the brighter visage of the outside. Rapidly blinking her eyes to get the spots out, they fell upon Vilkas. The prickly man sneered at her while he stretched his muscles, still eyeing her with doubt.

Nadia lets out shaky breathes as she visibly fidgets.

"Damn, pre-fight jitters", she grumbles under her breath. Nadia's eyes looked back onto Vilkas as he glowers at her, continuing his stretches.

"You know, I don't think this will be such a good idea" , commented Sofia, making Nadia jump, further fraying her already shot nerves. She spinned around to be greeted with an image of Sofia poised with her index finger bent to her mouth as she leaned back on her left foot, eyeing Nadia's opponent. "I mean, he _is_  a lot bigger than you and you mostly use magic, anyway. Even if you have an axe, you hardly use it and when you do it's nothing speculatuar" , listed the lithe Nord woman, eyes on the man that continued to glower at Nadia.

Nadia growled low enough for Sofia to hear her only. Sofia arched an eyebrow up at the sound that emitted from the smaller female.

"Just who's side are you on exactly?!" , she grumbled at her travelling companion. Sofia gave a short shrug.

"Don't get me wrong. I doubt he's ever fought a dragon and won, but then again, neither have you. You were mostly sick when that was happening." Nadia was about ready to fight Sofia instead before she injected another comment. "Of course, he's not the one being called Dragonborn, either. So, you might have a chance since you are the thing of legends" , she stated, oblivious to the fact that Nadia was getting riled up by her comments enough to want to strangle her.

Nadia lets out a sigh and looks at Vilkas. "Let's hope that luck and legends are enough to to help me here, Sofia" , she says under her breath. Nadia hangs back at the door and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. In the process of trying to calm herself down enough, she had missed the approach of the leader of this organization.

"You give yourself too little credit, girl", says the voice of the a certain older man, clasping her shoulder briefly in passing as he goes to stand in the shadows of the patio. He crosses his arms as he eyes Vilkas, who in turn glances at the older figure briefly and then back towards Nadia.

She stares at his back, hoping that his words ring true as she steps toward Vilkas with a confidence that she doesn't hold, coming out of the shade of the patio connected to the mead hall to stop short at the top of the steps, holding her gaze with Vilkas. He scoffs and shakes his head, throwing a scathing comment her way.

"I don't know if you're brave or just foolhardy. It's not too late to back out now. You're out of your league if you think you can go against me, outsider" , he says knowingly, crossing his arms.

Tossing an equally dour look at him, Nadia stood her ground. She spoke as she walked down the stairs, never breaking eye contact with him.

"I'm not backing down. If I don't train against you, I won t be able to get what I need. And trust me, my being able to live in this land long enough is something I desparately need" , she shot back taking a final step toward the leveled training ground, looking up at the man that was a half a foot taller than her.

The man's eyes closed a fraction, studying his opponent's resolve. He hmph'ed and turned away from Nadia, walking a short distance away from her to pick up a shield, leaving the sword behind as he stalked toward Nadia. He gave off an air of nonchanlant power as he walked and let loosed a comment from his lips.

"We'll see about that, little elf."

That was all the warning that Nadia got before Vilkas changed gears from his intimidating stalk to a ramming speed. His shield readily aimed at Nadia like a spear.

" **SHIT!** ", she loudly exclaims, flinging her body to the side, barely missing his shield just to be greeted with another bash that she rolled to the side to avoid.

'Nice to know that there's no honor when it comes to matches. Does no one greet each other formally and just attack without warning?!' ,thought Nadia while on the defense when it came to the surly attacker's moves. Nadia was having trouble keeping on her toes. She has zero experience in dealing with people with weapons from the past. The most she had to deal with was people with knives and how to disarm them when she was back in her timeline. Not broad shields with razor shape edges to it that could cut the jugular if it ever connected!

Nadia made do with what she could. When he took a jab at her with his shield, she rolled backward and quickly back onto her feet, when he tried to bash her, she simply side-stepped him and evaded him as best as she could to avoid getting the throbbing headache that the shield would surely bring her if it ever made contact. The match was getting progressively more aggressive with each hit he failed to land on her.

He growled and banged on his shield as if challenge her and taunted her verbally. "Come on! Is this the best you can do?!" He slowly circled her as she did in turn, trying to keep him within her eyesight. She was breathing heavily as she racked her brain for a possible out to end this match. One that she didn't get a chance to find when he began his onslaught with renewed vigor. He quickly swapped the shield from arm to the next and lunged at her. With his new found speed, Nadia was taken aback and found her armor's pauldron torn from the honed edges of the shield, this only known to her as she felt a slight sting from the area. From this action, he quickly gripped the shield like a hammer came down full force toward Nadia's head. She yipped, quickly flattening her body to the ground and rolled out the way to allow the gravity of his own body trip him up. She was running low on energy and he knew this. He was getting the edge on her.

Nadia felt all eyes on her, just like she had when she was in class when it came to sparring matches in her judo classes from her youth. Suspicions only further confirmed when she caught the words of two individuals in peculiar conversating about her.

"Impressive. Didn't expect her to do that. Neither did Vilkas from the looks of it."

"She'll need training to be sure but the heart of a warrior beats with her yet."

Nadia caught those two voices in the midst of the crowd that was gathering. Knowing that they were there due to the mingled voices of awe, disbelief and the like that carried to her ears. However, their words didn't stand out as much as the two voices that she heard initally.

She shook her head, forcing her mind back onto the match. 'He's not going to let up until he has be pinned and if this keeps up, that'll happen for sure!' , she thought, unsure of how she was going to be able to take him down while he took the time to gather himself ready to attack once more.

It is then when her thoughts are so focused on this, that Vilkas rushed at Nadia once more, but this time he reached out with his shield to try to hook her between the cross of it and his arm. Nadia ducked out of it, however, she miscalucated her balance which threw her off due to her fatigue of the match and landed on her rump. Vilkas saw this and gave a curt laugh as he went in for the killing blow, as it were, if this was a real fight. His shield goes to contact with Nadia's head, but Nadia's instincts kick in. Not thinking and just doing what she was taught, her muscle memory kicked in as she pushed his face back with her right hand and reached out for his shield arm with her left and pulled him toward her. Using his momentum, she fixated both of her feet onto his stomach, that she disarmed him by surprise flipped him over her. He landed with a thud. He laid flat on his back in shock at being tossed in such a manner that he wasn't accustomed to. Lost in the moment, Nadia quickly kicked the shield away from him and jumped back into a fighting stance that her body remembered even after not using the tactics in ages.

There was a heavy silence that hung in the air, save from the pants that came from her mouth, Nadia didn't move. Vilkas stared in disbelief at the elf, yet he hadn't budged an inch. All was still between the two as if they were in an alternate reality where time had stopped. Then a burst of cheers and shouts erupted behind them, dispelling the illusion. Nadia jerked in surprise, losing her battle focus instantly. Whirling around, she sees other onlookers from the hall had joined on the patio besides Sofia and Kodlak. People crowded around her, save Kodlak and Sofia, who hung back. Sofia had a dumbfounded look on her face and Kodlak sported a spark in his eyes, supressing a smile. The onlookers that came to her gave her claps on the back in congratulations and voiced their astoundment at her besting one of the seasoned companions.

Vilkas was in silently incensed as he looked at Nadia from his placement on the ground. He turned onto his stomach and let out a low growl, which grabbed Nadia's attention away from the cheering Companions.

"How did you even manage that for someone that doesn't know how to defend themselves?!" , launching himself off the ground, his voice booming as he towers over Nadia. She eyes him with a moment of annoyance till she catches his face fully and brings her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh but utterly failing. Following her eyes, Sofia looks over Vilkas lets out a full guffaw. Others glance Vilkas's way and follow suit. Some just smirk, while others laugh or stifle their laughter.

"What's so damn funny?!" the surly man snarled at the uproarous laughter, which only seemed to intensifiy, much to Vilkas's dismay. The only people that weren't laughing were the balding man, who only smirked at the outcome of the match and Kodlak. While his body didn't jostle with laughter, his eyes boasted humor as he spoke to the indignant man with an even tone.

"It seems that our newest member left a bit of a mark on you, Vilkas" , he smiled softly at the man, who's anger was quickly marked with confusion on his features, when one of the recruits that Nadia recalled seeing out in the field a few days ago came up to him and handed him a plate for him to inspect what they were going on about. Vilkas snatched away the plate and gazed upon his face and turned red with more anger. On the lower right of his cheek, he had a black mark on his face from where the elf had her hand on him. Not only was he bested by an unarmed non-combantant, but to add further salt into the wound, she left a charcoal mark on his face to to make it all the more evident that she bested him. Nadia smiled at him knowingly.

When he released another growl much lower then before, Nadia felt something ripple from him. She couldn't tell for sure, but when he glared at her she thought she saw a glimmer of his eyes shifting from his icy blues to a pale yellow in that split second. She didn't have much time to ponder on this as both the balding man and Kodlak had reached her side, obscuring her view of him, trying to calm Vilkas down. They both spoke to him simultaneously.

"Now, calm your fire, Vilkas. It was a well fought match and she's well earned her place in our ranks" , stated the wizened old man.

"That's enough, Vilkas" , glowered the balding man as he firmly pushed Nadia further behind him, completely blocking off her vision of her trainer. She heard ragged breathes of anger coming forth from the fighter as the other men did what they could to ease his rage. Nadia heard a scoff from behind and glanced back to see a woman with a scar on her face looking on. She locked eyes with Nadia. "You did good, but your blocking could use some work" , with that she turned and went back inside as the others sent out their congratulations in the battle as well, before they too disappered inside. All that remained were the more seasoned warriors, Sofia and Nadia.

Sofia chuckled as she threw a quip over toward Vilkas.

"Does losing to a woman really hurt your pride that much? It's best you take up sewing, if you can't handle being taken down in combat then."

All three men's heads snapped toward Sofia. Vilkas and the other man talked to her at once.

"You know NOTHING, outsider!"

"Quiet. Or else it ll be the last mistake you'll make."

Doing what he can to douse the fire that would surely break amongst the three of them, Kodlak eased the tempers with all involved with just a few sentences.

"It would be best if you let cooler heads take place, young lady. Please. Allow us to talk to your companion alone. You re welcome to stay inside while you wait."

Sofia's eyes looked at the old man with boredom.

"You know, normally I wouldn't listen to people who tell me what to do, but for you, I'll make an exception since you asked so nicely" , she flashes a mischievous smile to Kodlak and it gets all the more broad as they turned onto the angered Companion that was ready to bite Sofia's head off if he very well could. She turned on her heel and walked with a spring in her step back into the mead hall.

Nadia released a breath that she didn t realize that she had been holding till Sofia was out of sight. She silently thanked that, for once, Sofia was willing to listen to reason. Directing her attention back to the three men behind her, she waited while the balding man chastised the surly man as Vilkas took sharp breathes in and out of his nose, eyes looking fierce as a wild predator from the one that was talking to him to Nadia and over her shoulder of where Sofia had left and back to the man. She knew when to be quiet when it came to tense situations. Nadia had more than her fair share when it came to her boss and her tirades of her power trips. The elven woman grimanced at the mere thought of her employer.

'That's one thing I could very well do without, thanks brain' , she mentally kicked her mind for wondering to the source of her day to day stress when this life s daily basis was vastly different from her former rat races. She shakes her head to rid herself of the thoughts to bring herself back to the present, or past as it were. Her own eyes shift from the three men in front of her and lands squarely on Kodlak, taking in his demeanor and his take on this situation. He had calm air about him, as his words were meant to soothe, like that of a patient parent when they re explaining to a child the consequences of what could occur, should they not follow through with what they were trying to get at. Except, it was the wording of his explaining that caught her attention. He was being vague with meanings and letting sentences hang there, knowing that Vilkas would be able to fill in the gap. She figured that the reasoning for that was to get Vilkas to stop and think critically of his actions before there were mistakes that couldn t be undone. She thought this, except, the balding man s eyes cut toward Kodlak and he challenged it with his own vagueness.

"It wouldn't matter to either way. Only one of them have been accepted into the Companions, but not the Circle. She wouldn't even last a week within the whelps ranks."

This set a tick into Nadia s features as the man went on ignoring her and talking to Kodlak, who responded to him, logically arguing with him that the feats of one can only be measured by the actions they take with a sound head and heart, stating that Nadia had both. At these words, Nadia blushed from embarrassment at the praise. Not used to hearing such praise at her acheiving something, she felt a small surge of pride at the words of a man that she's only known for about 30 minutes or so. More than she's felt when it came to those that _did_  know her for some time. However, that feeling only lasted for so long when Vilkas chimed in with a scoff, seemingly calmer than he was a few moments ago.

"Perhaps. But she s still a new blood and a whelp at that, Master-"

"Vilkas-" , Kodlak cut the man off, annoyed at the mention of being called someone's master when he stated that he was no one's master previously.

He bows his head slightly in apolgies. "My apologies, Harbinger." Vilkas turns his gaze fully onto Naida. "You'll still have to do what we tell you to do" , he throws over his shoulder as he walks away from the small group toward the sword that laid on the cliff side's wall. Upon him coming back to the group, he hands the sword outstretched to Nadia. "Here's my sword. Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are" , he tossed in as Nadia grasped at the blade and quickly came down with it, burdened by the sheer weight of the two-handed blade.

"Are you kidding me?! I came here for training, not to be an errand boy! Hell, even an errand boy would have trouble lifting this up!" , she spat out toward him.

Vilkas growls at her and responds before the two men behind could speak up.

"Quiet, whelp! Think of this as your training! Now get a move on!", he storms back into the hall, while the balding man tosses a smirk toward Nadia and follows in after him, leaving only Kodlak and Nadia in the courtyard. His eyes give off a gentle look of an apology toward her.

"Depsite what he says, no one rules over anyone here, girl. The only tasks that the circle will give you is that of guidance, training and missions. Other than that, you are your own person. Never forget that" , he finishes as he walked away from the smaller woman back into the hall.

Nadia sighed as her palms struggled to keep a good grip of the sword.

"Well, at least I have someone's respect...",she says quietly into the wind as she stands looking at the doors of the mead hall for a moment before she looks up to the rocky overlook, where the sounds of hammering reach her ears. Looking down at the great sword in her hand, she sighs once more. "Let's get you up there... if I drop you, it's his own damn fault for handing this off to a small fry like me to carry, dammit", she grumbles as she drags the blade slowly, as it scraped against the ground letting off sparks as it was dragged along the ground.

* * *

 

Nadia found herself on another errand once more, but this was one that she didn't mind as much. The blacksmith had asked for her to deliver the shield of a Companion named Aela, citing that he would be unable to since his wife was in mourning. Her face had softened upon hearing this. She couldn't bring herself to say no, so she took up the request. She had made it into lower parts of the hall when she readjusted the load that she carried in her arms.

"At least the shield was a _bit_  lighter than "The Grumpernator's Compensation Piece'" ,she commented as she smirked to herself at the new nickname she had so dubbed Vilkas.

Noticing that now that she was not alone, Nadia straightened up. Her eyes fell upon the maid, who was sitting down for a break. Walking up to her, she had asked where she would find Aela and was instructed to just go the same direction that she had taken when she was going to talk to Kodlak, Aela's room was on the left of the hall on the left wall. After thanking her, she walked briskly down the hall, unsure if the maid had heard her statement about the man or not, she decided it would be best not to worry about it as she followed the maid's directions to a "T", Nadia knocked on the closed door.

"Enter", came a familar woman's voice.

Opening the door, her eyes fell upon the red-haired woman once more.

'So, she's Aela. I guess she's more than just an archer than', Nadia thought to herself as she handed the shield to her.

"The blacksmith told me to deliver this to you", she stated simply, leaving out the why.

"Ah, good. I've been waiting for the old man thinks you've got some heart, I guess", she states, a flame of pride in her eyes.

The balding man looks on in mild surprise between Aela and Nadia. "You know this one? I saw her training in the yard with Vilkas", he stated.

"Ah, yes. I heard you gave him quite a thrashing", she smirked knowingly, probably envisioning him losing.

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that. We had to step in to stop him from losing his fire", he stated gruffly with his arms folded to his chest.

Turning her attention fully to Nadia she asks if she could take on Vilkas in a real fight.

"No way! I barely managed this fight! That's the whole reason why I'm trying to join in the first place! I need help with trying to fight with a weapon. Preferably, the bow", Nadia states loudly, knowing full well that she'd be on the losing end of an actual fight between her and her trainer.

"Hmm. Perhaps. Show me your fire and maybe in the days to come, I'll show you the ways of the bow and one day I will call you a Shield Sister", she says with her hand to her chin in thought, but quickly stopped as her eyes looked back at Nadia.

"For now, let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head", she finished as the man next to her called out a name.

Apparently being close by, Nadia hears heavy foot steps come down the hall in what sounded like chain mail. Turning around, she's greeted with the handsome man that she met days ago standing in the doorway. Her heart begins to pound as the darkened hallway gives him a dangerous look. The deep rich voice that spilled from his lips only added to the appeal.

"Did you call me?", he asked simply, arms at his side as he looked between the man and the red hair, eyes overlooking Nadia completely.

"Of course we did, Icebrain." Aela's tone gave of an 'obviously' vibe. Nadia pursed her lips to keep from saying something that she'd regret. Aela continued on talking. "Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep."

Farkas's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "New blood?"  
Then he lowered his head and a look of realization fell on his face, now noticing that Nadia was in the room. "Oh, I remember you. Come on, follow me", he says simply as he turns around to leave. Nadia quickly scurries off to follow after the tall, broad man. Nadia opens the conversation after they're out of a deemable earshot of the other two Companions.

"Do they always call you things like that?", she inquires.

"Huh?", he looks over his shoulder, confused at her question, stopping briefly to look at her.

She fidgets under his gaze. "You know? Icebrain?"

"Oh, Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they're good people", he says as he begins to walk down the hall once again. "They challenge us to be our best."

Nadia hums at the statement, unsure where to go from there, that split second of silence ends when he speak again.

"Nice to have a new face around. It gets boring here sometimes."

"You mean, that you guys don't always have jobs to do? Or just that you see the same faces here everyday and you want to see more join your cause?"

"Sometimes. More people leave than they stay. This can be a rough life. I hope we keep you", he answers without looking back, eyes forward to their desination. Once they reach the end of the hall, he turns right. "The quarters are here. Just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired." He adds in fondly, "Tilma will keep the place clean. She always has", as if he recalled a memory just a moment ago." They reach the doorway and Nadia peeks around from behind him.

From within the room, the elf hears people talking against themselves, who one by one stop as they turned to Farkas to see what the visit was about. She steps out from behind him and looks about the room. She sees the drunken man that Sofia was talking to before next to a dark elf on the right of the room. Glancing to the left of the room, she sees the woman with the scar sitting on the bed, leaning forward, regarding Nadia silently, with her hand resting on her knee and the other woman that she meant a few times now sitting on the bed opposite of the scarred woman, looking at her with surprised eyes. All the beds were spaced out along the walls upon entering the area and more beds against the opposite walls. It reminded her of a bunking area of a military outfit. Farkas went on talking as Nadia inspected the rest of the room. "All right, so here you are. Looks like the others are eager to meet you."

Nadia nods and smiles to the people, shily. All save for the scarred woman gather around Nadia eagerly asking questions as to how she was able to take down Vilkas. Even with all the excited voices talking to her, Nadia is able to hear Farkas's voice clear as day.

"Come to me or Aela if you're looking for work. Once you've made a bit of a name for yourself, Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do. Good luck. Welcome to the Companions", with that he turned and left. Nadia was perplexed, looking at his retreating formwith indescriblable interest.

'What is it about him that's making me nervous?',she wondered as she turned her attention back toward her fellow understudies. However, she found it hard to focus on their words while the giant brunette man stayed on her mind like a puzzle teasing at her mind to be solved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story, dear reader. Any reviews that can help me continue and make this story better is welcomed. Any hate or discouraging comments will be deleted.


End file.
